Business as Usual
by laurabryannan1
Summary: NEW: Epilogue up! A series of linked ficlets placing Jin and Mugen in a modern AU. Mostly JinMugen, but also JinYuki, MugenYuki and JinMugenYuki, with Fuu, Kohza and Yatsuha on the side.
1. Chapter 1

**Business as Usual**  
by Laura Bryannan

The man in the Armani suit stepped out of the limo, and the movement caught his eye as if an arrow had flown past.

The bike messenger wove and dodged the traffic at amazing speed, risking his life in ways the businessmen found intriguing. He admired expertise in any form. Hopping the curb, the biker jumped off his ride while still in motion. They were both headed into the same gleaming tower of steel.

This particular businessman thought life was worth risking. He was a killer. In his world of finance, it was kill or be killed, and he was one of the elite. No one looking at the immaculately dressed man would have guessed as much, except perhaps for the hair and jewlery. He was the best at what he did, so no one hassled him about either.

He allowed the messenger to beat him into the line going through security, and stepped in behind. Perhaps a little too close. Clothed in black jeans, two wife beaters and an unzipped gray hoodie, the messenger's body radiated heat and its own clean scent...the guy was alive. He had been too, not so long ago.

The messenger turned to face the man practically breathing down his neck, frankly eyeing him from head to toe, not trying to hide his distain. The owner of his own successful business, he lived the life of a free agent and had no interest in those who slaved for others, no matter how...different this particular salaryman appeared to be. He stared the guy down until it was time to present his credentials to security.

"Package for Ryu Mugen-san," said the bike messenger. The guard checked his ID and nodded.

"Takeda Delivery...okay, you're good. Penthouse, 95th floor. First elevator bank on the left, then follow the signs."

The businessman chuckled. The messenger had been clearly unimpressed at their first meeting, but he found himself suddenly grateful for his company's private express elevator, and sprinted to it. He wanted to make the second impression count.

XXXXX

The messenger tried to contain his excitement. Okinawa Development had its corporate fingers in many pies. If he could land an account here it would mean a lot of business for his company. When he saw where the delivery was headed, he'd decided to make the run himself to pitch the deal.

Handing the package to the receptionist, he asked to see the managing partner.

"One moment please," she replied, picking up the phone. He'd expected to have to cajole his way in, so her response surprised him. Soon an older woman walked around the corner.

"Follow me, sir." The suite took up the entire floor of the high rise, so they walked for almost a minute before she knocked on a door.

Corner office, he noted. Good. Someone important. But when he stepped inside, his heart sank. It was the guy...from outside. The lame punky hair, the blue marble earrings. He looked way too young to be sitting in a corner office of Okinawa Development.

"You!" he exclaimed. "_You're_ the managing partner?!"

The businessman snorted. "This ain't no law firm. We don't have a managing partner. You wanna talk to the office manager?"

"I don't understand. I asked to see the managing partner and your secretary brought me to you."

"She brought you cuz I told her to."

Alarm registered on the messenger's face for a moment. "Why would you do that?"

"Have dinner with me," the businessman demanded. "You want an account with us, right? You can tell your boss you landed it. Score you some points."

The messenger bristled. He desired an account with this company more than anything, but not if it meant kissing this one's ass. _Goodbye Okinawa Development,_ he sighed inwardly.

"My boss doesn't expect me to suck up to little boys playing in their daddy's suit," he said, calmly. "I'll be going now. Thank you for your time." He turned on his heel and headed toward the door.

And suddenly found his way blocked. The guy had been behind his massive mahogany desk, and yet here he was standing in front of the door, smirking.

"Uh, what was that about daddy's suit?" he asked, razor-wire in his voice.

XXXXX

Had he misread the guy? He couldn't have! When his secretary told him Messenger Boy asked for the managing partner, he knew he'd win—the guy obviously wanted to pitch a contract with the firm—so the insult was unexpected, but he enjoyed surprises.

"Get out of my way," said the bike messenger, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Not till you tell my why you're shooting yourself in the foot. I'm curious."

"I'm not shooting myself in the foot."

"You came in here to land a contract with us, and something made you change your mind. What was it?"

"You."

The businessman laughed, surprised again. "Man, you must really have your boss in your pocket with that attitude." He opened the door and reluctantly stepped aside.

The messenger gave him a terse nod and strode past as the businessman watched. Damn, the guy was as hot going as he was coming!

Wandering back to his desk, he picked up the phone. "Li-san, that guy left his card up front, right? Could you go get it, or tell Yoko-san to bring it back here? And put a call into Security while you're at it. What can we find out about him?"

A few minutes later, his secretary brought him Messenger Boy's business card. It read

_Takeda Delivery_

_Takeda Jin  
President_

His first thought was, _Nah, couldn't be!_ Although it would explain the snotty attitude.

Knowing what it was like to be dismissed because of his age—he was the youngest partner in the firm, and his success caused much consternation among the established power players—he didn't want to be guilty of the same prejudice. Maybe Messenger Boy was a big shot in his own little world, after all.

The businessman leaned back and stretched, then put his feet up on his desk, trying to imagine what the guy would look like with his glasses off and his hair down.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Business as Usual, II**  
by Laura Bryannan

The president of Takeda Delivery climbed the seven flights of stairs to the loft space of the ex factory that housed his company. There was a freight elevator, which was great for the kids and their bikes, but it was one of his many self-imposed disciplines that he always took the stairs. And today, the repetitive movement helped still his mind and burn off the adreneline kicked up by his interaction with the businessman.

Opening the door, he was greeted by the typical chorus. "Sensei!" "Jin-sama!" "Hey Boss!" The small army of young people working for him had other, more lucrative, ways of earning a living. In this part of Okinawa, the gangs lured most—drugs and crime always seemed to pay better than honest work. But there were some who sought his type of internship instead. It pleased him to offer it, and the community supported him because he did.

At age ten, you could try. If you did your job well, you got more work, more responsibility, and rose from intern/gofer to messenger status. And if you continued to prove yourself, you could learn other jobs in the company—running the website, creating advertising, answering the phones and scheduling runners, keeping the books and paying the bills. These kinds of skills were taught if you showed the interest and the aptitude. Many rose to the occasion. The president expected excellence from his employees and received it most of the time.

His office was sectioned off from the rest of the space by a few makeshift partitions. As he entered, his VP raised his head and smiled expectently. While the president was the only named officer in his corporation, his second had been with him from the beginning. Terminally competent and a skilled multi-tasker, he was the chief reason Takeda Delivery ran like well-oiled machine. The president nodded and prepared for the onslaught.

"So, how'd it go?" his VP asked.

"We didn't get the account."

"What?! Impossible. You land every account you set out to get. What happened?"

"I changed my mind and didn't pitch the deal."

"What?! Jin, we're talking Okinawa Development here. What do you mean you changed your mind?" The boss wasn't looking himself, so he was genuinely concerned.

"It's very simple. I no longer want the account. Please drop the matter."

"But that's crazy. I don't get it."

The president of Takeda Delivery sighed inwardly. His second was his best friend and a worthy comrade-at-arms, but he was young, idealistic and like a dog with a new bone in terms of his tenacity. He knew he was going to have to leave the room to end the seige, and started toward the door.

"Jin, we need that account. What the hell happened?"

He turned back, his eyes weary. "I asked you to drop it, Yuki. Please honor my request."

XXXXX

The businessman picked up the phone and punched in the number on Messenger Boy's business card. He knew he should have his secretary do it—make it look more official and all—but he found the norms of corporate behavior as constricting as the tie he put on every morning. He wanted to make the call himself and feel the situation out.

"Takeda Delivery," a young voice sing-songed.

"Takeda Jin, please."

"Uh, he's not here. Wait a sec..._YUKI-SAAAAMAAAA!_" The businessman cringed as his eardrum was assulted. He heard footsteps running near, and then a deeper voice.

"Nari-kun, no yelling...the hold button, remember?" Some shuffling and then finally, "Um, sorry about that. Can I help you?"

"Takeda-san, please."

"He's not here right now, but I'm the head of operations, Hojo Yukimaru. What can I do for you?"

The businessman thought for a moment, then took a chance. "I'm Ryu Mugen from Okinawa Development. Your boss left today before we could set up a time to meet. Do you keep his schedule? I'd like to finalize a contract tonight." He held his breath.

"Okinawa Development? Oh yeah, we'd definitely be interested in that." Hojo-san sounded certain. "Tonight sounds good. When and where? He'll show."

"Does he eat seafood?" the businessman asked.

"Yes he does."

"I'll see him at Helios then, at eight. Ryu Mugen's table." Helios was one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city. Hopefully the guy owned a suit. If he didn't it would be interesting to see what he showed up in.

"That's great. Thanks so much!" enthused Hojo-san. He heard some commotion in the background, and then Messenger Boy's voice. A hand obviously came around the mouthpiece of the phone, but the businessman could hear well enough.

"It's Okinawa Development! You're meeting with them tonight."

"No I am not. Cancel it.

"But Jin, we could really use this account."

"Cancel it, Yuki..._now!_"

"Nope."

There was some shuffling, and the president of Takeda Delivery got on the line. "Hello?"

The businessman hit OFF, and laughed out loud. Being a successful gambling man, he placed a bet with himself. Of course, he won.

XXXXX

Takeda Jin followed the _maitre d'_ to Ryu-san's table uncertain whether his heart was pounding out of excitement or anger. He hated how the man upset him. And he wasn't sure if he was _ever_ going to forgive Yuki for arranging the meeting and refusing to cancel it. As he walked up to the table, the offensive man gave him a frank appraisal and nodded in appreciation as they shook hands.

"Brooks Brothers," Ryu-san observed. "Wasn't sure if you owned a suit."

_And yet you set the meeting up here anyway, shithead,_ Takeda-san thought. "I dislike Italian design," he responded, giving his companion's Armani a withering glance.

Ryu-san refused to rise to the bait. "Well, I'm Mugen. Can I call you Jin?"

"No."

Ryu-san rolled his eyes, but pressed on. Passing a business card across the table, he continued, "This is our Operations Manager, Takahashi-san. She's expecting to hear from you. She'll give you the low-down and then pass you along to Purchasing. And now that that's handled, what do you want to drink?" He waved the server over to their table.

"Guinness please," Ryu-san told her.

"Glenlivet, neat," said Takeda-san.

Ryu-san's eyebrows raised. "How'd you get a taste for scotch?"

"The same way you got a taste for Guinness, I imagine. And, it's not scotch. Whiskey."

"Scottish whiskey," Ryu-san insisted.

This time Takeda-san rolled his eyes, and then they glared at each other for a while.

Dinner conversation, if you could call it that, continued in a similar vein. Had anyone been listening, they would have heard achievements in verbal sparring and oneupsmanship unparalleled in the history of human interaction.

Unfortunately, at a crucial moment Takeda-san became distracted. A flash of steel gleamed in Ryu-san's tongue as he made a particularly strident point, and a certain part of Takeda-san's body lept at the sight. He promptly forgot what he was about to say and inwardly cursed.

"How can you eat with that thing in your tongue?" he spat, changing the subject to cover himself.

Ryu-san looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned impishly. "I'm told I eat better beacause of it."

Takeda-san felt his body flush with heat and cursed himself again. Why did this...creature have such an effect on him? He hated feeling so out of control.

By the time they finished dessert he was certain he had never loathed anyone as much as he loathed Ryu-san, while simultaneously indulging fantasies of the guy screaming as he pounded his ass into oblivion.

"Why did you insist upon this meeting?"

"My skills are in options trading," Ryu-san told him. "Knowing when a commodity is gonna rise or fall. And I predict you're...gonna rise." He ran his tongue across his upper teeth and Takeda-san _did_ rise, in his pants and out of his chair.

"Thank you for the account," he said, walking away from the table with Ryu-san's laughter ringing in his ears. If he could make it to his car before the guy settled the bill, maybe he could escape.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Business as Usual, III**  
by Laura Bryannan

Ryu-san exited the elevator into the deserted parking structure and spotted his prey unlocking his car. Takeda-san heard the footsteps and turned to face him, eying his pursuer warily.

"What do you want?"

"You left without saying goodbye," Ryu-san pouted, enjoying himself immensely. He made a grab for Takeda-san, who side-stepped without effort, then attempted to kick Ryu-san's feet out from under him. That move was neatly parried and they faced each other, growling, crouched in battle stance. Ryu-san found the lack of fear in Takeda-san's eyes unexpected and disappointing.

They sparred for a minute or so, working up a sweat, neither gaining ground. _The guy's fucking fast,_ Ryu-san thought. _And how come I never noticed he's taller than me?_ Takeda-san remained calm, blocking him effectively, and Ryu-san began to get pissed off. Perhaps that's why his next strike missed its target, leaving himself wide open. Takeda-san's fist connected with his temple and he knew pain, then felt himself slammed into the wall, arm pinned behind his back.

Takeda-san shoved his thigh between his own, raking his hip seductively against his cock. The barbell in Ryu-san's left nipple made it an easy target, and Takeda-san twisted it cruelly. Not to be outdone, Ryu-san popped a few buttons shoving his hand inside Takeda-san's shirt, and discovered the steel ring in his nipple. He pulled it, rubbing his thumb along the sensitive nub, and smirked in satisfaction as Takeda-san hissed.

Their hips were locked together, grinding, striving for purchase. Ryu-san instinctively sought his lover's mouth, needing to taste and bite, but Takeda-san turned his face aside. Frustrated, he latched onto Takeda-san's neck instead and began to suck up the mother of all hickeys. _I'm gonna have a black eye to explain tomorrow,_ he thought. _Might as well return the favor._ Not to be outdone, Takeda-san sank his teeth into Ryu-san's shoulder and bit with all his strength, while continuing to roll and pinch his nipple mercilessly.

Ryu-san whimpered. It hurt like a bitch, but damn, it was making him super hot! The fucker was topping him and he didn't even care. None of the pretty boys he'd chased and caught in the past had mustered resistance like this, and he felt achingly aroused. Takeda-san backed away for a fraction of a second, and suddenly Ryu-san's belt was undone and a hand was down his boxers, gripping him firmly.

"Need someone to show you how, little man?" Takeda-san challenged, stroking efficiently. Ryu-san bit his tongue to keep from groaning. He shoved back and they grappled. Takeda-san was unable to keep Ryu-san's hand from invading his pants and working his own cock with equal effectiveness.

"You been waitin' for someone like me all your life, haven't you sweetface?" Ryu-san grinned, pulling on Takeda-san's foreskin and working the head in a way that made him cry out.

Takeda-san stroked harder in retaliation, and enjoyed the writhing it produced. "Boys like you can never keep it up," he taunted, trying to keep his own reactions in check, but not succeeding.

"You're gonna cum for me, aren't you bitch?" Ryu-san whispered huskily, and felt Takeda-san's body shudder. His hand was slick with precum, so he knew Takeda-san was close. Unfortunately, he was too. And damn, the guy was doing _that!_ He tried to think of his obnoxious ex-girlfriend, his parole officer...anything...but it wasn't enough to keep the sensations from overwhelming him.

"That wouldn't be polite. Ladies first," Takeda-san purred, feeling the tension building in his rival's body. If he could manage to hold out a minute longer, he knew he'd win, but it was going to be close. They struggled together, gasping and moaning, losing sight of the battle at the last, aware only of the heat and pleasure they were receiving at each other's hand.

When Ryu-san came first, Takeda-san exulted for all of two seconds before releasing himself. They leaned together, panting, each appreciating the scent of the other and the heft of the weapon they held. For a few moments, there was contentment and balance between them...perhaps even admiration. They both noticed and wondered at it.

Ryu-san broke the spell by pulling his hand out of Takeda-san's shorts. He looked him in the eye and leisurely licked his fingers clean, hoping to goad Takeda-san into a similar performance. Takeda-san waited for him to finish, then slid his fingers into Ryu-san's mouth.

"You still look hungry," Takeda-san intoned, smiling evilly. "Take care of this for me."

He regretted his action immediately, however, for Ryu-san's tongue did a thorough job and he began to harden again. And when Ryu-san arrogantly swallowed his fingers he gasped in spite of himself and jerked his hand back as if he'd stuck it in a flame.

Turning away quickly, he headed to his car, readjusting his clothes on the way. The insufferable shit was laughing again and he was sure he was blushing.

"Am I gonna see you again, pretty boy?" Ryu-san called out.

"Fuck you," came the reply.

"No, fuck _you_," Ryu-san insisted. Takeda-san gave him a sidelong glare as he got in his car and drove off.

Ryu-san watched him go, too languid to move. Thinking about the scene was getting him hard again. Damn! The guy was like a drug or something. He wasn't done and wanted more. He sighed and fumbled in his breast pocket for his smokes. Lighting one with a shaking hand, he wondered if it would look overeager to call the stuck-up dork tomorrow.

XXXXX

There was nothing to be done. No matter what he wore, the hickeys would show. He wasn't sure how Yuki was going to take such lurid evidence of his...yes, it felt like infidelity, even though they'd broken up over a year ago, and it had all been Yuki's fault last night happened in the first place.

His crew noticed right away. Smiling grimly at the whistles and howls, he walked through the shop to his office, cursing himself for feeling so embarrassed. Yuki was sitting at his desk, and Jin handed him Takahashi-san's business card.

"Operations at Okinawa Development," Jin told him. "Call her and she'll finalize the deal with us. The account is your baby, Yuki. I don't want to have anything to do with this company. Anyone calls, and I mean anyone—even if it's the fucking CEO—you handle it."

Yuki nodded solemnly, concerned by Jin's bitter tone. But when he spied the bruises on Jin's neck he felt concerned for other reasons. "Well, someone had fun last night," he snapped angrily.

Jin rounded on him, glaring. "Fun, Yuki? Far from it." _Hot as fucking hell maybe, but not fun._

Yuki frowned, and then an awareness began to dawn. "Oh no. Jin, don't tell me you had to...uh...whore for this account. With that man... You didn't, did you?"

"It was required. Why do you think I didn't want to go?"

"But I... Oh shit!" Yuki stammered, his jealousy turning to mortification instantly. "Jin, I'm really sorry. Why didn't you tell me? I didn't know."

Jin sighed and reached for his ex, who came into his arms willingly. "Just do as I ask next time," he murmured. Yuki continued to apologize until Jin put a finger to his lips. "Enough. It's all right. I made the choice to go in the end, and the experience was...interesting." _To say the least,_ he thought. Last night had been so disturbing, he was still reeling from it.

Even afterward in the quiet of his apartment he'd found no peace. He took off his suit, but could still smell Ryu-san's cologne. Ryu-san's most private scent was all over his hand, and he couldn't keep from holding it near his face to breathe it in. Musky and dark, it caused a reaction in his pants every time he did.

Angry at his lack of self-control, he finally took a shower and scrubbed himself thoroughly, trying to wash away every molecule of the guy's essence. Then he stroked himself to orgasm imagining Ryu-san beneath him, writhing with pleasure as he took every inch Jin had to give and begged for more.

Yes, Ryu-san blew up his life last night—razing everything in his emotional landscape to rubble. Thus bereft, Jin yearned for the familiar sweetness of his oldest and dearest friend. Comrades since childhood, they trained at the same dojo, studied after school together, and finally discovered sex together. Like two pieces of a puzzle, they seemed a perfect fit.

But somewhere along the way boredom ensued. Yuki was smart, funny, easygoing...and utterly, mind-numbingly predictable. Over the years Jin withdrew more and more. Love a few times a day became a few times a week, and then a few times a month. Yuki had taken it well when he finally announced he was moving out—by that point they were more roommates than lovers anyway—and, miraculously, they continued to work effectively together.

And so matters remained...until last night. Trying to make the break a clean one, Jin had kept his distance, and they had not made love since he walked out. He was aware how much Yuki still cared, and felt guilt about leading him on. It wouldn't be right to give Yuki false hope, but he was feeling needy and afraid.

Carding his fingers into Yuki's hair, he pulled him into a kiss, finding the taste and style just as he remembered. His relief was palpable. Yuki's body was trembling, and Jin felt safe and sheltered, as if he'd come home. Yes, yes, this he knew, this he loved. Maybe everything would be all right.

Their kiss heated up, Jin growling and Yuki sighing as they opened wider and explored deeper. But when Yuki began to expertly palm his crotch, Jin broke the kiss and pulled Yuki's hand away, smiling ruefully. His office was no place for a tryst. He was amazed the kids had left them alone this long.

"May I come over tonight?" Jin whispered.

Yuki's looked surprised, but his eyes were shining. "Really? You sure?"

"Yes."

Yuki smiled. "Well, the place is a wreck but, yeah, I'd like that." Jin nodded, and they parted with a quick smooch.

Jin thought he was home free until, later that day, he caught himself sniffing for any remnants of his tormentor's scent on his fingers, and feeling disappointed to find none.

XXXXX

Ryu-san was pissed. How had he lost? Playing the scene over and over in his head, he couldn't put his finger on where it went wrong. The next morning the mirror snickered at the garish bruise around his eye. It felt like his coworkers were laughing too, although no one said anything to his face.

His secretary was so used to him arriving at work in various states of hangover and disarray, she barely blinked. "Rough night, I see," she observed, and wisely dropped the matter. But she brought him painkillers with his tea, and he was grateful. Li-san was good like that.

It was going to take more than painkillers to fix the mess in his head, though. Tormented, he'd haunted the clubs every night for over a week, screwing one bespectacled man after another. It didn't work. He felt hungrier than ever. Hungry and totally out of control. How had the guy managed to get under his skin like that? Obsessed. That was the best word. He'd never felt so obsessed by another human being.

He groaned and hammered his head with his fists, as if to pound out the memories of that night. Takeda-san's scent, the taste of his skin, Takeda-san's...technique, the effortless way he'd taken control and thwarted Ryu-san's attempts to dominate. Thinking about the scene made him feel exhilarated and feverish, and he hadn't felt like that since he was a kid blissfully curing his virginity.

Unfortunately, Takeda-san was a mystery. The dossier Security pulled together was woefully brief. Takeda-san was nine months older and received his BA at twenty. Since Ryu-san had barely finished high school, he found both facts especially galling. Takeda Delivery filed tax returns for the past four years, but the company hadn't incorporated until two years ago. Takeda-san was the sole named officer. He'd never been married, parents dead, no siblings, and was renting in a relatively crappy part of town—not far from where Ryu-san grew up, he was bemused to note.

The bleep of his cell startled him out of his musings, and he groaned at the ID. He'd moved out nine months ago and hadn't fucked her since, but his ex still called every day. It was tempting to ignore her, but he knew from long experience it was better to get it over with. Besides, he was feeling so messed up, a little abuse of his ever-constant punching bag might make him feel better.

"Muuuu-chan," she sang. "Come over tonight. I'm lonely. I'll make you dinner."

They'd grown up in the same neighborhood and she'd been a fun girl in those days—strong, cute, always ready for an adventure. The problems came with puberty. He bedded her when they were fourteen and even fancied himself in love at the time. It took three months to realize he hadn't been her first, nor was he her only.

His heart was bruised, but he recovered quickly enough, especially considering that fidelity wasn't one of his strong suits either. She was simply there, the one constant in his life. A bewildering mix of parasite and whore, clinging desperately one day and spreading her legs for someone else the next. They played, fought, stole each other's lovers and spent furious months not speaking, but somehow he always found himself back in her bed.

"Are you there Mugen?" she asked. "Please come over. I miss you. We don't have to do anything. I'll make us dinner and we can just talk." _Yeah right,_ he thought. _Like when did we ever just talk? And when did you learn to cook?_

His cock was pulling him to give in, no question, but it was more than that. He was feeling lonely too. Lonely and weird and not himself. He needed a distraction—a familiar, predictable way to take his mind off his tormentor. If nothing else, his ex was amusing.

"OK, Kohza," he decided. "I'll be over at seven."

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Business as Usual, IV**  
by Laura Bryannan

Yuki attacked the moment he stepped in the door and, chuckling, Jin allowed it.

"Are we going to do it here in the front hall, Yuki?" he teased, after they came up for air. Yuki simply growled and pulled Jin toward the bedroom by his hips, even as they kissed again. Ever more emotional and passionate, Jin often relied on Yuki to drag him from the ivory tower he existed in. He welcomed the bold tongue exploring his mouth, waking him up, bringing him down into his body. But entering the bedroom, Jin laughed out loud.

"King size, eh?" he noted, grinning at Yuki's blush and stammered response. If Yuki had invested in such a large playground, he wasn't spending every night alone masturbating to Jin's memory, and that made Jin happy. Yuki fumbled with the CD player to cover his embarrassment, then turned to his beloved.

"You're the one I've been hoping to see in it," he admitted, taking off Jin's glasses and pushing him down. Yuki tasted the milky throat as he unzipped Jin's jeans and reached inside. The warm member strained against the tight fabric, so Yuki freed it and began to stroke, reveling in the quiet moans escaping from Jin's lips.

He was in no hurry, however, and soon wandered elsewhere. Pushing up Jin's t-shirt, he briefly tongued his navel before assuaging his curiosity. Was Jin wearing _their_ ring? He spied the sky blue titanium and let out a happy yelp.

"You're still wearing it," he exclaimed. "I thought you might've switched to something else." In a mad fit of romanticism, they'd gotten their left nipples pierced on the first anniversary of their becoming lovers. The piercing had been Yuki's idea, but the matching rings were Jin's.

"I'm fond of this one," Jin murmured, stroking Yuki's face and smiling in a way that made his heart do flip flops. "What are we listening to?"

"Um, someone posted a mix on the net," Yuki replied. "This song is Digital by Mia Somebody. You want me to turn it off?"

"No, I like," Jin told him. "Let it play. Now where were we?" He pulled Yuki's body on top of his chest and sought his mouth. Yuki ground his hips into Jin's, as Jin reached inside Yuki's jeans to knead his ass. Finally Yuki pulled back, panting.

"I was going to try and draw things out but... You want to take me?"

"No. You do me," came the reply. Jin had other lovers over the years, but only Yuki was allowed inside. Tonight he hungered to be swept away, to allow Yuki's passion carry him out of his own mind. Yuki's eyes lit up.

"Really?" he asked, looking predatory but incredulous.

Jin nodded, smiling. "Directive from the President, Hojo-san."

"Yes sir, Takeda-san, sir!" Yuki bowed, giggling, then pulled the black jeans off Jin's long legs and attacked the exposed weapon with gusto. Jin arched off the bed as Yuki sucked and swirled, his technique as flawless as Jin remembered.

"If you don't stop doing that," he finally managed to gasp, "I'll cum too soon. Fuck me, Yuki."

Yuki obliged him. Scrambling in a drawer for some lube, he slicked up his fingers and teased around Jin's opening before sliding a few inside. The glorious moans renewed. Reducing the stoic Jin to wantonness was a skill Yuki had honed well over the years, and he was justly proud of it. That Jin was here. Jin was allowing this, wanting this. Yuki had never felt so grateful, proud...and horny!

Yuki fucked him sweet and slow, savoring the responses playing across his lover's face. Jin looked so alive when he was getting laid—pale skin flushed with pink and sheened with sweat, hair falling out of the tie and splayed around his face. He smelled amazingly good all hot and aroused, and Yuki loved it! Every groan, every whimper and gasp hit him like a bolt of lightening. Unfortunately, the angle that elicited the most noise was also the most stimulating, and Yuki knew he was close. Reaching down, he began to stroke Jin as he thrust harder.

"Gods, Yuki. Yes. More," Jin panted, finally releasing. His ass milked the invading member and Yuki couldn't hold on any longer. He cried out, then collapsed onto his lover's chest, sighing as Jin gently scratched his back. His time snuggling with his beloved was always too short, however. Jin could never lay still for long after an orgasm, and tonight was no different. Eventually, he rolled Yuki off and stood up to stretch. As he did so, Yuki spied the new addition and gasped.

"Jin, what the hell is that?" he exclaimed. "You've got a fucking tattoo on your ass!"

Jin cringed. He'd gotten the ink the day after he and Yuki broke up. Some strange whim caused him to put the mark there to commemorate his newfound freedom. It had seemed appropriate somehow. He couldn't say such a thing to Yuki, however.

"Yes, Yuki. What of it?"

"But why that? What does it mean?"

"It's just a tattoo. I don't know why I got it," he lied. Yuki grumbled, but he could tell by Jin's tone of voice he wasn't going to get any further information. Sighing, he gave the cheek a smack, and got up to rummage in the kitchen.

And so it went. Every night for over a week Jin would come by after work and they would play, have dinner, hang out and go to bed. Like clockwork. Jin began to remember why he'd wanted out a year ago. Memories of a heated, almost violent, exchange in the parking lot of Helios haunted his mind. He couldn't help comparing—beautiful, steady, adoring Yuki and...him. Far from beautiful, clearly out of control and obnoxiously arrogant. Yuki should be like a shining star in comparision, but he wasn't, and Jin cursed himself because of it.

And then, one evening after some particularly sweet loving, Yuki had an inspiration. "Come on," he announced. "I'm starving. There's a new place just opened a few blocks away. Let's check it out." Amazed at the change in routine, Jin readily agreed.

They headed down the street together and Jin felt at peace. Sex had been satisfying and he was happy. A nice meal would be a fine way to end a wonderful evening, so he couldn't understand why his skin was suddenly prickling and he felt uneasy. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

Yuki walked a few steps further before realizing his companion was staring at a couple walking toward them. The couple noticed the moment Yuki did, and stopped as well, staring back. Yuki couldn't understand. There was nothing remarkable about the pair. The spiky-haired man wore fatigues, docs, and a bright red hoodie. The woman, a denim mini and tight black sweater.

"Jin?" Yuki tried, and got no response.

"Jin, you okay?"

XXXXX

One thing about Kohza, when she was inspired she gave the best head of anyone Mugen had ever known. He closed his eyes and imagined Takeda-san licking and teasing and doing him so right it lasted forever. Oh yeah...

Takeda-san, the bane of his existence. The guy was impossible to forget and impossible to reach. His cell was unlisted, and the calls Mugen put into Takeda Delivery always got routed to Hojo-san. It was frustrating as hell. And he quickly realized that fucking Kohza wasn't helping. At all. They did the sex part great. It was the after-sex part that was always a drag.

He hadn't stepped foot in the old 'hood since he broke up with her nine months ago, and it was very weird to be back. He'd acquired his first computer at twelve through nefarious means, and began to practice his hacking skills. He discovered his affinity for options trading a few years later. Unerringly placing his calls and puts, he rode the margins and began to make money.

But once the gang got wind of it, there was trouble, and most of it came from Kohza's shithead half-brother Mukuro. Those who remained friends got his support. Those who turned into parasites got kicked out of his life, and most were pissed about it. He was forced to move uptown just to keep from feeling like a bitch with ten puppies sucking on her.

So visiting Kohza, who still lived where they grew up, was both nostalgic and creepy. They were strolling to a local restaurant, and he planned to make his escape after dinner, disgusted as he was by the idea of spending another night with her. Sex was good but, in lots of ways, whores were cheaper. Kohza wasn't worth the cost.

Suddenly his heart began to pound and he had trouble breathing. He saw Takekda-san and couldn't believe his eyes. The guy he was with could have been his brother, they looked so much alike—almost as tall, just as handsome, dressed in a white shirt and well-faded bluejeans. Mugen felt instantly attracted and threatened.

And then Takeda-san saw him and time stopped. They stared at each other, transfixed. Mugen's mind was racing. _Do something! Do something! It's fate! You might never see him again!_ Being in Takeda-san's presence—overwhelmed by his cold beauty—Mugen felt a yearning big enough to break his heart and bust his pants. He had to try, he knew that much. If the guy blew him off, it would be humiliating, especially in front of Kohza and clone boy, but he decided to risk it.

"Hey," he said. Takeda-san nodded.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He held his breath. He didn't let it out until Takeda-san nodded again and followed him some feet away from their respective companions, who were both looking too surprised to react further.

They stood closer than necessary, almost as though a magnet pulled them together, breathing each other in and savoring the experience. Every cell in Mugen's body screamed to hold, to touch, to taste, but he successfully battled the urges into submission.

"What do you want?" Takeda-san finally asked. There was something about the look in his eyes that made Mugen think Takeda-san was hungry too—that maybe he wasn't the only one trembling. It gave him the courage to lay it on the line.

"I'm wanting you. Can't stop thinking about you," he confessed. "What's your cell?"

Takeda-san hesitated for a moment, then leaked a slight smile. "It's listed under Spike Spiegel...on 9th," he said, heading back to his scowling friend.

"Great character," Mugen called out, grinning like a madman.

"Yes," came the reply.

XXXXX

Ryu-san called later and, thankfully, Yuki was in the kitchen. The guy was certainly persistant.

"Tomorrow after work," he proposed. Jin cursed himself for seeing Yuki every night since they reinstated their relationship. It was going to take time to extricate himself gracefully.

"Evenings are difficult for me," Jin informed him. "Tomorrow afternoon?"

Ryu-san chuckled. "Oh yeah, I could do that. You top or bottom?"

"Top," Jin replied.

"Really?"

"Why are you surprised?"

"Pretty boys like you usually take it."

"Have a lot of experience with pretty boys, Ryu-san?"

"I've tried. We'll figure something out, I guess."

And so the doorman let Jin into the stately turn of the century building, and he nervously made his way to apartment 1203. He knew he had to be there, just no idea why.

Ryu-san opened the door with his shirt unbuttoned, loosening his tie. "Wow, you really showed up! Wasn't sure if you would."

Jin stepped inside, and they came into each others arms. Ryu-san was wearing the same cologne as before, and Jin's body flushed with heat remembering that night. Ryu-san tried to kiss him and Jin turned his face aside, just as he had then, which elicited an exasperated grumble. "What the fuck?"

"I only kiss people I care about," Jin said, pulling Ryu-san's hips into his. Ryu-san sighed, his lips tracing along Jin's jawline. "Ah come on," he wheedled, nuzzling Jin's face with his nose and cheekbone, sniffing and purring like an animal. "White flag. Truce, K?"

The gentle sucking on his lower lip made Jin's groin ache. He knew how a talented kisser could reduce his defenses to nothing, and was afraid to let Ryu-san in. But his body hungered for more, so when warmth teased along the seam of his lips he parted them, and felt a jolt of electricity as their tongues touched for the first time.

Both moaning, they opened wider, Ryu-san's hands cradling his face. Delving, exploring, they got acquainted and tested their mettle in battle. Finding themselves evenly matched, they settled down to pleasuring each other. Ryu-san tasted of green tea and cigarettes. The steel in his tongue was startling, and Jin wasn't sure he liked it. Plus, thoughts of how it might feel in other places were making his knees weak.

Ryu-san's demanding, ardent kisses continued, and Jin felt himself melting, aching, ready to put something else into this alluring body besides his tongue. Pushing himself away, he grabbed Ryu-san by his tie and pulled him down the hall. "Where is your bedroom, Ryu-san?"

Ryu-san blinked, looking stoned from the kissing. "Uh, keep going. And call me Mugen, for god's sake...Jin."

Jin harrumphed, and pushed him onto the bed. He tugged on Mugen's belt as Mugen reached under his t-shirt to tease his nipple and twist the ring through it.

"You think you're fucking me, you're crazy," Mugen declared, biting his tongue to keep from moaning as Jin worked his cock.

"Fuck you? Yes," Jin decided, wincing at a particularly cruel tweak. "It _is_ what you want." He stroked the pulsing shaft expertly—a little taken aback it was as big as he remembered—and the moans finally escaped. So sure his prey was weakening, Jin missed the signals an attack was impending.

Thus he found himself on his back, shoulders pinned, with Mugen crouched over him, panting. "You. Think. You're. Fucking. Me. You're. Crazy," Mugen repeated, with dark emphasis. The look in his eyes caused Jin to shudder with the most delicious fear. He knew the battle would be hard to win because his resolve was disturbingly weak.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Business as Usual, V**  
by Laura Bryannan

Mugen was braced for an attack, so when Jin pulled him into a kiss instead it messed with his defenses. The guy was good at it, and it was sweet to make out with someone who didn't taste of booze and smokes. He relaxed and settled onto Jin's chest, fitting their hips together so they could grind. But just as they were getting a nice dry hump going, Jin rolled them over, putting himself on top, and Mugen tensed again.

Jin slid down Mugen's body, taking his slacks with him. Then, laying his glasses on the bed, he brought Mugen into his mouth and began to execute his take down combo. At first it was gentle and barely there. Long warm strokes from base to tip, getting to know the territory. Pointed now, following the road map of veins, stabbing into the slit. Ghosting over his body, teasing hands stroked his belly and thighs, tugging on his balls.

It was happening just like his fantasies. Jin didn't appear to be in any hurry so Mugen let his guard down and blissed out. Damn! And he thought Kohza was good! Jin would do something sweet, something sustained, and bring him up...nice and close. Then break the rhythm, switch to another technique, and let him fall back into the rapture before pulling him up again.

There was anguish, but it was the good kind. He could never draw it out when he was doing himself. He'd plan to, and then be unable to restrain himself. He was a wham, bam, thank you ma'am kinda guy, which is why folks who made it last could wrap him around their little finger.

When there was no move on Jin's part to enter him he began to crave it. Jin's fingers would tease around his ass, touch him real nice, press into the right spots, but they did not cross that boundary. The longer Jin loved only his cock, the stronger the ache got. Finally, it was too much.

"Um...put some fingers inside, K?"

Jin paused for a brief moment, and then Mugen felt it. Those fingers, those long fingers he was somewhat obsessed about, were sliding inside him. Not far, though. Jin tickled the sensitive tissue at the opening, teasing and stretching the tight ring of muscle, and Mugen couldn't stifle his moans any longer. Just as he was ready to scream at Jin to give him more, he did. He could feel the fingers sliding way in there, searching, exploring, and when they found what they were seeking he gasped.

And still, Jin let him simmer. Touching him inside so that it felt amazingly good, but not enough to push him over, just enough to add to the overwhelming sensations coursing through him. Mugen's hips could not stay still. He thrust into the warm mouth, unable to keep from moving. Jin took him deeper inside, letting him push against the back of his throat. Mugen could have sworn Jin's throat actually opened a few times, and the sensations of being swallowed caused him to cry out. He couldn't remember when anyone had played him so long and so well.

Finally, when he felt he couldn't take any more, Jin began to work him in earnest. He could tell that this time...oh yeah! He was right. Jin didn't stop or slow down when he got to the edge. He brought Mugen over and swallowed everything as he shouted his throat raw. Holy fucking shit, it was good!

When Mugen came to he turned and saw Jin leaning against a bedpost with his eyes closed, hand down his jeans, stroking himself.

"Uh...hey! Wait..." he began, but he was honestly too wiped to go help the guy out. And really, he looked so amazingly hot with his lips bee-stung from his activities and his body all blushy, maybe it was okay to just let him do it and watch. Jin came with a quiet sigh and opened his eyes to find Mugen staring. He smiled a little, and then roused to crawl over to where Mugen lay.

Mugen grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. He could smell himself on Jin's face and taste himself in Jin's mouth, all mixed up with Jin's own scents and flavors, and decided he liked it. He felt vague chagrin that the afternoon had not gone as he'd planned, but decided it didn't matter. It was the best blowjob of his life, and he was not about to complain. Jin finally broke the kiss and lay down next to him.

"I should get back to work," he said, "but..."

Mugen chuckled. "Ummm. Work after nap," he agreed.

And so they slept. Too long. They both cringed upon awakening, realizing it was too late for excuses or lies. Their respective obligations would not be amused.

XXXXX

On the way home from dinner after the fateful encounter, they shared a conversation.

"_Who was that?"_ Yuki had asked.

"_That was Ryu-san from Okinawa Development,"_ Jin replied.

"_That skinny punk is Ryu-san from Okinawa Development?!"_

_"Yes."_

_"The one who... What happened with him anyway? You never told me,"_ Yuki sulked. "_He didn't have you, did he?"_

_"No, he didn't."_

Yuki stopped and grabbed his arm...hard. Jin turned and his lover's eyes were harsh and accusing. "_It's because of him, isn't it? How could I have been so fucking clueless? You're back with me because of him."_

Jin sighed, not knowing how to respond. He didn't want to lie, but the truth would sound very cruel. "_I'm sorry Yuki,"_ was the the best he could do. That night Yuki had been in too much of a snit to make love and Jin had been too conflicted to try and woo him out of it.

He felt bad about Yuki but was aching for Ryu-san. Seeing him again on the street brought back all the heat and excitement of their first encounter so, when he called, there was no question in Jin's mind about getting together the next day. He wanted, needed it to happen. After they hung up, he had to go jack off in the bathroom to calm down enough to face Yuki the rest of the night.

So here he was, hours late from the alleged meeting he'd been attending, and there was no escaping Yuki's wrath. He didn't try to hide the evidence by running home to shower. Yuki would know something was up because he never showered in the middle of the day.

Sure enough, he caught hell the moment he walked into his office. "Where have you been all afternoon?" Yuki demanded to know. "You were with him, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was."

"Damn it, Jin. What am I supposed to do with that?" Jin didn't know and didn't respond. "I'll bet he's such a slut," Yuki continued, passionately. "He called you three times after you first met, but I never told you because you said you didn't want to know. Anyone who chases men the way he's chased you does it to everyone."

Jin smiled slightly. "I'm sure you're right."

His non-response was pissing Yuki off. "I bet he'd fuck me if I called him," he challenged, "even if he knew who I was and what we are." He was hoping to evoke a look of horror on Jin's face, but instead there was a disturbing flicker of surprise and interest.

Jin looked intently into his lover's eyes. "He's strong, Yuki. If you think you can play him and come out the winner, you might be in for a rude shock."

Yuki hated how sad Jin seemed, the obvious regret and concern in his voice. It made the situation too horrifyingly real. He wanted to punch him out then cry on his shoulder, but did neither.

"I'm going to call him, Jin. Don't think I won't," Yuki warned.

"Why would you want to?"

"To show you what he is. To prove you're nothing special to him."

Jin sighed. He tried to put his arms around his lover, but the unhappy man pushed himself away. "I already know that, Yuki. I know it and yet..." He sighed again. Catching Yuki's arm, he pulled and this time Yuki came into his embrace, burying his face in Jin's neck.

"You're a cold-hearted bastard, Jin," he said.

Jin held him close and stroked his hair. "I know, my love, and I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry, Yuki."

XXXXX

The call had him dying of curiosity so, of course, Mugen agreed to the meeting. His secretary showed Yuki in, and when he shut the door behind her...and locked it, Mugen laughed out loud. There was no denying the guy had balls. And he looked so much like Jin it was amazing, although he dressed better—Friday casual to Jin's Ts and hoodies.

"What can I do for you Hojo-san?" Mugen asked, motioning him to sit.

"I want you to back off. Leave him alone."

Mugen shook his head. "No can do. I got it bad. If you've got a thing for him, you know why I ain't walking away."

"He's had other lovers," Yuki told him, "but none he's been crazy about, so this is hard."

Mugen's breath caught. "He's crazy about me?"

Yuki cringed. Why had he said that? Flustered, he spoke his heart. "Don't take him away, Ryu-san."

"I'm not taking him away from you completely, just at night. Afternoon sex is bad for my career...slept through an important meeting yesterday." Mugen had never seen anyone look as dejected as Yuki did at that moment. _This is what love does to you,_ he realized, unsure if he was glad or sad he'd never felt it.

Yuki steeled himself. "You better do right by him," he warned. "Screw him over and I'll kill you."

Mugen nodded solemnly, charmed by such loyalty and devotion. He made a bet with himself, then backed the chair away from his desk. "Come here, Yuki," he ordered. Would the guy obey? Yuki hesitated for a moment, then stood up. _Oh yeah! I win!_ Mugen stood too, waiting for him to come around the large desk.

Their faces met first, teeth attacking lips, intent on marking the other for a certain one to see. At some point the pain was enough and their mouths opened wide to plunder. Yuki kissed well, but tasted of licorice, which was in stark contrast to Jin's clean, spring water flavor. Mugen pushed him against the desk and ground his erection into the one he could feel against his thigh. Yuki shuddered, moaning, then pushed him away. Mugen stepped back.

"What do you want, Yuki?"

"I don't know." Yuki sighed, hanging his head. "Doing this won't change the fact that he's done with me—has been for a long time."

"Doesn't have to change it," Mugen replied. "It can happen for its own sake. Does he know you're here?"

"I told him I was going to call you."

"Will he be pissed about it?"

Yuki snorted. "Jin? Pissed? I've never seen him truly angry. I don't think he feels anything enough to get pissed."

"Well then, maybe it's time to wake him up."

The idea of having the both of them was making Mugen giddy. Yuki was beautiful, even in distress, and he didn't doubt that he was right about Jin's inability to emote. _This could be you somewhere down the road,_ Mugen told himself, and his heart was moved. Leaning forward with intent to kiss, Yuki met him halfway. There was some unspoken commiseration between them. _Guess we're both screwed, huh?_ By the time they came up for air, the matter was decided.

"I'm thicker than he is. Can you take it?" Mugen asked, digging in his bottom drawer.

"I can take it."

_Heh. Then I'm gonna give it to you pretty boy._ "No condoms. Don't know how safe I am either."

"I don't care. Uh...you've got lube in your office?! How many guys have you fucked up here?"

"You're the first," Mugen replied, pushing Yuki back onto the desk and yanking his jeans to his knees. "Sometimes I surf porn while I crunch numbers and run my models, and... Shit, it's none of your business anyway."

"Well I was just wondering. You've got to admit it's kind of strange, having lube in your desk."

"Can it, dude. Does Jin ever tell you that you talk too much?"

Yuki giggled. "Sometimes. Ah! Ummmmm!"

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Business as Usual, VI**  
by Laura Bryannan

Jin had his suspicions about where Yuki disappeared to, and all was confirmed when he returned to the office with his lower lip swollen and bruised, reeking of Ryu-san's cologne.

"Did you have a nice time?" Jin asked.

"Y-Yes. Yes, I did," came the quiet reply. Jin would have preferred a gloating smirk to the subdued, blushing Yuki who quickly buried his face in the accounts payable spreadsheet and didn't look up again.

Jin's cell started ringing soon after, but he refused to pick up. Ryu-san called every hour for the rest of the afternoon, but Jin had nothing to say to the man. Yuki finally made motions to leave a little after six.

"Um...will I see you later?" he asked, hesitantly.

"No, Yuki. I believe I'll go home this evening."

Yuki sighed. "Okay. I guess I should've expected that. See you tomorrow, then." He looked at Jin searchingly, and Jin smiled. He wasn't angry...not at Yuki, anyway.

"Goodbye, Yuki," Jin replied, shocked at how final the words sounded to his ears.

Yuki blinked a few times, apparently noticing. "Bye," he whispered, then turned and fled.

Exiting the building an hour later, Jin saw Ryu-san across the street leaning against a limo and became enraged. The guy was a glutton for punishment, Jin decided. Ryu-san nodded as he approached. Jin nodded back, smiling, and shot a heel into his mid-section. As Ryu-san doubled over with a groan, Jin pivoted and landed another kick to his jaw. Ryu-san went down.

Jin stood nearby, waiting to make sure he came to—silently daring the driver to come out—and noticed that Ryu-san's upper lip was swollen and bruised like Yuki's, with a distinct circle of bite marks. Jin would have laughed if he hadn't been so pissed off. Finally, Ryu-san roused, groaning.

"Shit!" he said, rubbing his cheek. "I deserved that...I guess."

"You hurt him, Ryu-san, and I'll fucking kill you," Jin stated.

"Oh, I get it. That's your job, huh?"

"Fuck off!"

"And I'm back to Ryu-san? You gave me the best blowjob of my life yesterday and you're calling me Ryu-san? Hell, and I thought we were making some progress..."

"Shut up!" Jin turned to leave.

"Goddamn Samurai Twins," Ryu-san grumbled. "Don't know if you're worth it. Might kill me first."

"What?!" Jin turned back. "What did you call us?"

"Samurai Twins, Hardy Boys, Tweedledum and Tweedledee...what the hell am I supposed to think? You show up in my lap like a fucking package deal. Blue Light Special. Don't get pissed at me cuz I take you up on it."

Jin sighed. "Couldn't you have restrained yourself?"

"Hell no!" Ryu-san exclaimed. "Yuki's hot. And he's still in love with you even though you're not, so I know how the guy feels. You got a stick so far up your ass there's no room for me, so maybe Yuki's gonna be the better fit."

Jin nodded cooly, and began to walk away. "I agree. I believe he's the better choice. Just do right by him, Ryu-san, that's all I ask. Goodnight."

"Hey! Wait!" Ryu-san tried to get up, but his head began to spin. "Damn!" There was no way he could give chase on his feet. Stumbling into the limo, he called to the driver.

"Follow him."

XXXXX

"Hey, I wanna talk to you," Mugen called out the window.

"Fuck off," came the reply.

"Come on, get in the car," Mugen wheedled. "Just for a minute."

"Leave me alone, Ryu-san. I have nothing to say to you," Jin stated firmly, walking faster. The limo kept up.

"OK, so you're chicken."

"You cannot goad me with such childishness."

"I'm disappointed. I thought you had more balls than that."

Jin stopped, glaring. "Why are you plaguing me?"

"Get in and I'll tell you. Can't talk out the goddamn window all day." Mugen inwardly cheered and called for the driver to stop as Jin approached. He opened the door and Jin got inside, sitting across from him.

"What do you want, Ryu-san?"

"Fuck me."

Jin barked a bitter laugh and shook his head. "Fuck you? Hurt you, more like."

"Whatever. You already got a head start."

"I'm serious."

"Come on. I can't promise how long the offer will stand. Don't put myself in that position normally."

"Am I supposed to feel flattered?"

"Yes. If you're pissed at me, do something about it."

Jin's eyes narrowed dangerously and Mugen shivered. _Oh yeah!_ This is what he craved—to test himself against Jin's steel once more. The guy was scary and he loved it.

"Take off your clothes," Jin commanded.

Mugen blanched. "Here?! In the limo?" The driver's partition was up and the windows were smoked, but...

"Now!"

Mugen thought about it, then took his jacket off and lay it on the seat. Loosening his tie, it joined the jacket, and he tugged his shirt out of his slacks. He unbuttoned it slowly to keep his hands from shaking, pulling the cuff links and stashing them in a pocket. Jin was sitting with his arms folded across his chest wearing an unreadable expression, and Mugen couldn't look him in the eye as he shrugged out of his shirt for fear he'd blush.

Shoes and socks came off next, and there was only a brief hesitation before Mugen unbuckled his belt, raised his hips, and slid out of his boxers and slacks. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he scratched his head, felt too exposed with arms across his chest, and finally settled with them clasped at his knees. Feeling very weird, he waited, hoping Jin didn't notice the goosebumps and his pounding heart. His erection...well, there was no mistaking that.

"I have no lube and no condoms," Jin finally said.

Mugen fished in his pants pocket and tossed a small bottle in Jin's lap. "Got lube, anyway."

"Turn over," Jin ordered. Mugen complied, glad to not be facing him any longer. He knelt on the floor, leaning over the seat, and heard Jin unzip his pants. Cool, wet fingers danced around his ass briefly, one sliding inside to lube him up, but doing nothing more enticing than that. Then came the stinging pressure of Jin himself. Mugen was no virgin, but it had been a long time since he'd allowed anyone in. If Jin had wanted to hurt him he could have, but gave him time instead—let him adjust to the invasion at his own pace—and he was grateful.

When Mugen's shuddering body finally accepted him, Jin seated himself fully, claiming the territory as his own. Mugen clenched, holding, amazed at the depths he was plundered, and Jin pulsed in response. They silently conversed for a short while, then Jin began to move. The pace was measured and deliberate, the only variable being the depth and angle of penetration. There were no caresses, no words of encouragement or endearment. Mugen could feel Jin's hands on his hips, holding him where he wanted to aim his thrusts, but that was the only contact—that and the hot member stirring up his guts.

Jin wasn't fucking him so much as goading him, teasing him, working him into a lather. It went on and on, and Mugen became ever more stimulated but no closer to orgasm. He would have preferred a pounding, white stabs of heat burning until it exploded in glorious release. Instead, Jin's languid movements drove him crazy. He ached, he suffered, his body screamed for more, but Jin showed no signs he was close to orgasm. How could the guy keep it up for so long?

"Come on, man," Mugen whispered. "I can't take this."

"All right," Jin decided, pulling out. "Turn over." He lifted Mugen's hips and shoved them onto the seat.

"Wait. That's not what I meant," Mugen protested. The idea of facing Jin in such a weakened condition made him quail. He couldn't contain his moans as Jin thrust back inside and resumed his maddeningly slow pace. Mugen squirmed underneath, trying to get more stimulation, but it didn't work.

"Please, Jin," he begged. "Make me cum."

"Jack yourself off if you want. I don't care."

"I don't wanna cum if you're gonna keep fucking me for another half hour."

Jin smirked, then leaned down, taking Mugen's injured upper lip in between his own and sucking, not too gently, reminding him of his transgressions. Mugen whimpered and yanked Jin's ponytail in retaliation, but Jin added teeth, so he let go. Jin did too.

"Jack off, Ryu-san. I'm close."

"OK, OK, but _fuck_ me already! You can give me more than..."

"This?"

"Guh! Oh yeah!" Jin drilled him mercilessly and Mugen finally received the pounding he'd been craving. He reached down and eagerly began the practiced movements that would bring himself off.

He could feel Jin watching. Waiting. The guy's control was amazing, and not something Mugen had anticipated, but he knew Jin would not release until he did. Accomplishing the task took some time, considering he had cum a few hours earlier. But remembering that scene brought him closer to his orgasm, and fantasizing about being sandwiched in between the two of them brought him even closer.

Jin pushed Mugen's knees into his shoulders and attacked his prostate. Mugen finally released with a string of curses, barely aware of Jin's restrained moans as he came himself. There was a minute of communion, barriers down, as they saluted the other's performance, and then a brief but soulful kiss that surprised them into opposite responses. Mugen drifted blissfully...

And Jin backed out. He made use of a towel hanging by the mini-bar and zipped up. Mugen could barely focus, let alone stop him, but the emptiness he felt was startling, too abrupt, and he didn't like it. Why did the guy have to be such a shit?

"That was quite satisfying, Ryu-san," Jin announced. "You're a nice piece of ass." He opened the door and exited the limo before his stupefied lover could protest.

"Damn!" Mugen flopped back onto the seat in frustration. He was a sticky mess with an aching head, an aching ass and a bloody lip, alone once more. He couldn't figure it out. Every time he tried to get the upper hand with the stuck-up shit he screwed up somehow. The guy kept doing numbers on him then taking off. _Just wait till next time,_ he assured himself. _Next time, I'll top him or die trying!_

XXXXX

Jin ignored Ryu-san's calls for two days, and if he and Yuki were spending time together, Yuki was being blessedly discrete about it, so Jin's anger at the situation dissipated. Finally he felt balanced enough to enter the battlefield once again, and picked up.

"Come over and watch the game with me," Ryu-san proposed.

"The Giants?" Jin asked, incredulously. "You follow baseball?"

"Yeah, I do."

Jin was interested in spite of himself. He liked baseball and Yuki did not. Yuki was a soccer fan, and it was one of the few topics they insulted each other about. The idea of watching the game with someone else actually sounded like fun. "All right," Jin decided. "Should I bring anything?"

"Just whatever you want to drink if it ain't beer or sake."

And so Jin found himself on Ryu-san's couch, munching dinner they'd ordered in, sake in hand. The team hadn't been doing so well in recent years and this game was no different, but Jin enjoyed commiserating with a fellow fan tremendously. His estimation of Ryu-san increased every time they cursed the ump at the same time or agreed on a player error. They spent the entire evening without jousting, and it was good.

By the time the game was over—Giants 3, Golden Eagles 5—Jin was pleasantly soused. Not enough to get sick, not enough to pass out, just nicely sloshed. So when Ryu-san came in from the kitchen and sat next to him, he did not object. He allowed the kiss, enjoying the feel of Ryu-san's arm around his shoulders. Ryu-san's hand was flat on his chest, and Jin felt the heat from it seeping into him, warming his heart and waking him up.

Ryu-san reached under his shirt and began to stroke—along his side, under his arm, thumb grazing a nipple—firmly enough to not tickle much, but enough to cause Jin to shudder involuntarily. He was drifting, allowing the warmth, the sensations and the sake to turn off his mind so his body could come out to play. There was a brief consideration, _should I let him?_ Yes, he decided. He'd fucked Ryu-san first, and that was enough to establish his superiority, plus he was curious what kind of skills the guy had, so he relaxed and slid into dreamspace.

When Ryu-san's mouth left his, there was disappointment, but he gasped in appreciation when it latched onto his left nipple. It felt electrifying, and he was amazed. When Yuki teased him there it always felt irritating, never erotic. He'd grit his teeth, trying to resist the urge to flick the bothersome bug away, and could rarely tolerate the activity for long. Ryu-san was doing...something...and every flick or nip went straight to his cock. The sensations jolted him, causing his body to arch and writhe in ways he was unaware of. But Ryu-san's chuckling broke the spell.

"What's so funny?" Jin mustered the wherewithal to ask.

"Gotta get you drunk more often."

Jin sighed. "Be quiet, Ryu-san," he said. "You were doing so well. Don't ruin things by talking."

Ryu-san growled. "You call me by my family name again, and I'm done." He removed his hands from Jin's body to emphasize the point.

"All right, um...Mugen," Jin responded. "Please shut up and continue."

Mugen rolled his eyes but honored the request, kissing him again, teasing the roof of his mouth with the steel in his tongue. Jin would capture it now and again, closing his teeth so the barbell could not escape, and tickle the tip of it with his own while it's owner squeaked. The kissing drugged Jin, as it always did, the sake only enhancing the spell. The fiery mouth began at his throat, wandered down his arm, biting inner elbow and then moving to attack a nipple. It dipped into his navel and he squirmed. _Oh please, lower, lower..._ The heated dream returned, and he reveled in the sensations.

Mugen was in mid-kiss when he gathered Jin up and lifted him off the couch, so he had little ability to protest. A disturbing image of a bride being carried over the threshold entered Jin's mind, but he tried to ignore it. Mugen lay him on his bed and renewed his ministrations—kissing, laving, biting, sucking—and the distracting thoughts disappeared immediately.

At some point Jin realized his jeans were off. _When did that happen?_ The ardent mouth was upon him again, and all his questions about what Mugen could do with the steel in his tongue were answered. Gods, the guy was talented...and blessedly thorough. Jin felt no urgency, no need to cum. In fact, he never wanted it to stop.

Warmth took him in, set his spine on fire, made him feel so alive, so aroused, it was like basking in a benevolent sun. He felt welcomed, cared for, tended in the most delicious way. And when that warmth wandered lower, where Yuki had never ventured, he was incredulous but grateful. _Oh gods yes!_ It was as good as he'd always fantasized it would be. He was teased, opened, entered. It was heavenly. _Don't stop, don't stop. Please don't stop._ It didn't, not for a long time. His awareness was focused on every caress and every invasion, savoring the rapture.

When the warmth left him he ached for its return, but only for a moment. There was more tickling and then he was entered again, deeper this time, scratching an itch he hadn't known existed. _Finger. Yes. More. Another._ His cock was swallowed and his mind went white. It was almost enough to force the sting of the stretching from his awareness. But the fingers inside him knew how to cajole and soothe, and he was soon thrusting himself upon them shamelessly, unaware of his dance and how much Mugen was appreciating it.

Eventually there was a problem. Discomfort was poking at his consciousness, waking him from his intoxicating reverie, and he whimpered and thrashed his head in protest. _It's him. Don't know if I can...he's so thick._ Mugen's mouth took his again, entrancing him, ravishing him, and he relaxed once more.

"Shhh, easy," Mugen whispered against his lips, "we're almost there, I can feel it. Let me try something, K?" Jin murmured an assent, and felt himself gathered into those strong arms again. Mugen knelt up, hugging him to his chest, holding him poised over the weapon only partially impaling him. And then he let go. Gravity did its work and Jin slid downward with a scream, although it was more in surprise than pain. Taken to the hilt, the burn was unmistakable, but so was the pleasure.

It was overwhelming enough that he opened his eyes and blinked in surprise to discover Mugen. _That's right. It's him. He's doing this to me._ But there was lust and appreciation reflected in the alluring face, so he smiled instead of bristled, and sought a kiss.

Mugen lay him down, began to move and he was lost again. So full, so complete, so utterly satisfying. The rhythm of life...like the sea, like breathing. Accepting and releasing, allowing the emptiness only because it meant the filling, again and again. The sensations washed over and through, surrounding him in a fierce heat that finally exploded, consumed and left him essentially unconscious.

There was a blanket. A warm body snuggling behind, enveloping arms into which he blissfully settled.

"You're fucking amazing, you know that?" his lover whispered. Jin smiled and slept.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Business as Usual, VII**  
by Laura Bryannan

Mugen awoke, startled for a moment to find another body in his bed. It was not his way to invite lovers into his home, for he preferred to fuck and run. But seeing the gentle slopes of the pale form evoked fond memories of the night before and he grinned, happy that this particular body was still within arm's reach.

His morning woody was present and accounted for, and he debated about what to do with it. Should he take care of matters now or wait until Jin woke up? He'd been amazed at what a few bottles of sake did to the guy—his utter submission to Mugen's every desire and the intensity of his ecstasy. Mugen couldn't remember when he'd had so much fun in bed. Raising his hands to his nose, he found Jin's scent still present, which did nothing to reduce the urgency in his groin.

Would the guy wake up passionate or prickly? Mugen couldn't call it, but he didn't have long to wait. Jin turned over, offering him a sleepy but warm smile, and Mugen's heart lept.

"Hey," he said, smiling back, pointedly eyeballing the tented blanket at Jin's hips. "Ya got something for me?"

Jin chuckled. "_Mi casa, su casa,_" he said.

"Huh?"

"Oh, come here," Jin commanded, grabbing a shock of spiky hair and pulling Mugen into a kiss that left them both breathless. Mugen reached for the lube and felt the body beneath him tense, but when he slathered Jin and not himself, he received a look of appreciation so smoky and welcoming he shivered in anticipation.

Poised over Jin's hips, Mugen lowered himself slowly, glorying in every expression that played across his lover's face. When he was fully taken he leaned down and touched noses with the beautiful man holding dominion inside his body. "Ummm," he observed.

"Ummmhmmm," came the reply. Jin took hold of Mugen's hips and arranged him, finding the ways they fit together closest, deepest...and when it felt right the cock inside him pulsed and throbbed and Mugen's body clenched in response. They shared a most stimulating silent conversation, and made several decisions.

Mugen nodded and began to move. He closed his eyes and listened for the inner music that would sustain his dance. Nothing languid or classic this morning, his need was too urgent. Hip hop scratching with a dirty bassline. Oh yeah! He rocked, strutted and worked the hottest burlesque his appreciative lover had ever experienced.

Jin's body spasmed, losing the beat. And then Mugen's did too, as the talented hand upon him stroked it's own intense rhythm. He could feel Jin trembling as he released inside, and then he was cumming too, arched back and cursing at the heavens. Finally spent, he collapsed and shared a panting kiss with his most yummy playmate, not wanting the morning to end, not wanting to let him get away.

"There's a great brunch place just around the block. Wanna check it out?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jin debated. "I should go home and practice my kata." He rolled on his side, toppling Mugen onto the bed.

"It's Sunday," Mugen protested. "Be lazy. Train tomorrow."

"All right, I _am_ hungry. I've got to piss, though."

Jin slid out of bed and stretched, while Mugen lay back and enjoyed the view. But when he saw the mark on Jin's ass, he squawked so loudly Jin startled and looked at him in confusion. Mugen lept forward, grabbed Jin's hips and turned him around to get a closer view.

"No way...no fucking way..." Mugen murmured. He rubbed his thumb over the mark, and started to giggle. "It's a tattoo. It's really a tattoo," he observed, cackling louder. "I don't fucking believe it!"

"What's wrong with you?" Jin asked, frowning. Mugen couldn't speak. He was laughing so hard he thought he'd piss himself, rolling around on the bed. Jin was getting angry. Mugen could see the shutters going up, closing him out, but he couldn't stop. It was just too fucking funny. By the time he reached some level of self-control, wiping the tears from his eyes and gasping for breath, Jin was dressed and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" he called. "Look, I can't help it. You've got my name inked on your ass!"

Jin froze in shock, scowling. "I do not!"

"You do!" The giggles were threatening to begin again. The look on Jin's face was hilarious.

"It's an infinity sign," Jin protested. "You've got shit for brains."

"But that's what my name means," Mugen informed him. "No limits...infinite. I used to sign my name that way when I was a kid...still do sometimes. When did you get it? It doesn't look new."

"None of your business," Jin replied in a huff. Mugen dissolved into merriment again. _My __name's on his ass! It's mine! All mine!_ No matter how he tried, he couldn't stop giggling. The situation was too damn priceless. He watched helplessly as Jin exited the room, and when the front door slammed he was still laughing.

XXXXX

Jin spent the day alone, unable to find peace, so when Yuki called that evening, begging to come over, he agreed to the visit. It would be comforting to spend some time with his beloved.

Yuki inhaled deeply as he settled onto the couch next to Jin. "Ahh...guess I don't need to ask where you were last night."

Jin sighed. He hadn't washed on purpose, enjoying how his body responded every time Mugen's scent wafted into his awareness. The situation was awkward, to say the least.

"He's hot!" Yuki observed, breaking the silence.

Jin arched an eyebrow and peered at him. "Yes," he agreed, "but infuriating."

"I've got a crush on him, you know. Do you?"

Jin chuckled. "A crush? No. Something else, I don't know what. Have you seen him again, Yuki?"

Yuki shook his head. "He hasn't called me. I suppose he'd fuck me again if I chased his ass but..." He shrugged. Jin was pleased. Mugen _was_ calling him...often. "Have you fucked him yet?" Yuki asked.

"Yes."

"What's he like?"

"Yuki!" Jin sputtered. "I can't have this conversation with you."

"Oh come on!" Yuki wheedled. "I'll never get to, so spill it. I bet you really did a number on him," he said, shuddering, recalling numerous past encounters with Jin. "Was he quiet? Is he a screamer? Is he tight? Did he beg? Gimmie the goods, loverboy." He put on his best puppydog face and panted quietly.

"I don't begrudge your interest, Yu-chan," Jin replied. "He's disturbingly alluring. I'm attracted, despite the fact that he's always laughing at me and I'm always pissed at him."

"Jin, you're the most unfunny person I've ever met," Yuki protested. "What could he be laughing at?"

"Know what he calls us?" Jin asked. Yuki was curious. "The Samurai Twins."

Yuki snorted, grinning. "That's perfect! I love it." Suddenly he focused, looking at Jin with smoky resolve. "Samurai Twin sandwich, Ryu-san Special, hmmmm? That would be tasty."

Jin returned the smoky look, smiling conspiratorially. "What you do with him is your business, Yuki. As I said, I won't begrudge you." He chuckled a little, then took a deep breath. "I'll not deny the idea hasn't occurred to me, but right now I'm not sure about anything. The guy keeps finding new ways to piss me off."

Yuki saw the opening. "So what were you pissed about today? How come you're here and not there?"

It had taken all day, but Jin was finally coming to terms with his tattoo. Enough so that he almost felt content with it. He'd chosen the mark to represent the rest of his life and, strangely, Mugen seemed to fit that. It made no sense at all, but felt right in some deep way. So he almost felt proud when he shared the story with Yuki.

"Do you want to hear something funny?" Jin asked.

"Well, yeah!"

"I've got his name tattooed on my ass."

"What! No way!" Yuki bristled. "It's an infinity sign, isn't it?"

"That's what his name means, how he's signed it since he was a kid."

"Oh my god, Jin! That's too fucking weird!" Yuki began giggling and giggling and giggling...

Jin expected it and waited patiently. "You see?" he said finally, after the laughter had subsided. "He thought it was funny too."

"Oh, Jin. I'm sorry if it's ruined your ink for you," Yuki began, "but man, it _is_ pretty funny." He chuckled more then cleared his throat. Looking at Jin with lust in his heart, he proposed, "Fuck me, tonight."

"No Yuki. I should never have pulled you back in over this. I feel horrible about it."

"Stop trying to protect me. I know what I'm doing." He leaned toward the stiff, reluctant frame and nuzzled into the pale neck, pleased to discover the pulse there beating faster than normal.

Jin grabbed Yuki's shoulders and pushed him away. "No Yuki, it's wrong."

Yuki pushed back, grabbing Jin's wrists and pulling them up behind his head. "Wrong's my middle name."

XXXXX

Mugen called Jin a few times after he left, but he never picked up. Not that Mugen was surprised. Jin usually kept him waiting. And, considering his misbehavior this morning, it would probably be _days_ before Jin answered the phone. Mugen didn't think he should be held responsible for finding humor in the situation, though. A guy would have to be dead not to laugh.

It was after eight. Not feeling optimistic, he decided to give it one last try before finding something else to do. He was amazed when Jin answered.

"Yes, Mugen." The deep voice gave him chills up his back.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, feeling more hopeful by the second.

"Oh, I'm here with Yuki," Jin replied.

Mugen felt a stab of jealousy pierce his heart. Jealousy, stomach-churning anger and...

"Would you like to come over?"

...his knees gave out. "Uhhhh...what?" He sat on the floor, dumbfounded.

"Come over, Mugen," Jin repeated. "We're...hungry." He heard a gale of laugher in the background and wasn't sure if he was going to get tricked or treated, but decided to take a chance.

"Gimmie a half hour," Mugen told him, and lept into the shower to get ready.

Exactly thirty minutes later, Yuki opened the door. "Come on in. Jin's showering," he was informed. Mugen stepped inside and his eyes popped. He had his largest bedroom dedicated to training, but Jin's entire living room was empty, mats covering the floor with various mismatched, full-length mirrors leaning against the walls. One beautiful, but ancient-looking, daisho sat on its stand in front of the fireplace.

"Holy shit! This is great!" Mugen enthused. "What does he study?"

"The easiest way to describe it is an old form of kendo," Yuki told him. "But it's an amazing space, isn't it?" He caught the unawares Mugen by the arm and knocked his feet out from under him, toppling him neatly on his ass. "A ha! Just where you belong," he giggled.

"What the fuck?" came the startled response. Mugen rammed his shoulder into Yuki's knees and sent him flying over his back. Yuki deftly somersaulted and came up in battle stance, smiling with steel in his eyes. "Is this how you treat all your guests?" Mugen inquired, finding his attacks expertly parried.

"You're not _my_ guest," Yuki sniffed. "Besides it's all your fault he won't fuck me anymore, so you owe me mister."

Mugen flipped, dodged and finally managed to pin the shit to the mat. Sitting triumphantly on Yuki's hips—it made him strangly happy to learn they weren't getting it on—he panted into the smirking face, wondering what was so funny. "Owe you! What the hell do I owe you?"

"You owe me a fuck," Yuki informed him. "A consolation fuck. A courtesy fuck. A thanks for giving me your goddamn lover fuck."

"Does he know about this?" Mugen asked, incredulous.

"Who invited you?"

"Holy shit!"

"You against the idea?"

"Hell no! It's just...a little surprising, is all." He peered down at Yuki, who was getting his breath back too, trying to take it all in. Yuki looked so much like Jin and yet he was completely different. He was like the anti-Jin, Mugen thought. Was he really going to have them both tonight? It seemed too good to be true.

Yuki wrapped his arms around Mugen's shoulders and pulled him down. Yuki still tasted of anise, and was a more passive kisser than Jin. He let Mugen dominate and that's the way Mugen liked it, so it was good. It wasn't until they came up for air much later that they noticed Jin's presence. Startled, they turned to him, both looking like naughty children caught red-handed.

"Boys, boys," Jin purred, "starting without me?" Two jaws dropped to the floor. Hair down and still wet, clad only in a navy towel tied at his hips, Jin was a sight to behold.

The two playmates scuffling on the floor looked at each other. One arched brow, one brief nod in response and they pounced.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Business as Usual, VIII**  
by Laura Bryannan

Mugen reached him first, and Jin received him hungrily. Mugen's kisses were becoming necessary, so there was deep relief and satisfaction to be in his arms again. Yuki snuggled behind Mugen, pulled Jin's towel off and dropped it to the floor. His hands were busy at Mugen's shirt and zipper, then Jin felt the welcome warmth of skin against his, a heated erection nudging his own.

Yuki stroked them both, and they backed away from each other just enough to give him room, moaning and squirming under his talented ministrations. Yuki reveled in his situation, having the two he lusted after most in his grasp. "I don't ever want to let go," he declared passionately. Mugen chuckled against Jin's mouth, and Jin smiled indulgently. Sometimes his ex was truly adorable.

Finally satiated, Jin broke the kiss and shared appreciative glances with Mugen before turning him around to face Yuki, who had somehow shed his clothes as well. Mugen looked over his shoulder as if to ask, _are you sure?_ Jin nodded, smiling, and Mugen couldn't believe his luck.

As they kissed and groped, Jin removed himself a few paces to admire the view, as he hadn't had a chance to get a good look at Mugen's body before tonight. He was an unusual but delicious color, reminding Jin of cafe latte, which was the only way he could drink the vile beverage. "_Having a little coffee with your cream, Jin?_" Yuki would tease. He'd noticed the tattoos before, but hadn't found a way to bring them up in conversation yet.

Yuki and Mugen were the same height, but Yuki was heavier built, broader across the shoulders and hips. Mugen was whippet thin but not scrawny, and Jin admired the perfect proportions of his body with a certain amount of jealousy. And then there was his ass. Mugen's ass was amazing. Yuki had the same kind of backside as Jin—rather flat and uninteresting—a thin man's ass. Mugen was skinny, but his ass was nicely formed, begging to be stroked, squeezed, pinched or spanked. Jin's hands itched to do so, but he restrained himself...for the time being.

Pleased that Yuki had chosen to light candles, Jin appreciated the lovers' reflections scattered in the mirrors, and purposely avoided looking at himself. He could admire his reflection clothed—he was tall and lean enough to look good in anything—but seeing himself naked always made him cringe. He could never get past the idea that Jack Skellington was looking back.

Mugen had one arm wrapped around Yuki's waist, and his other hand was reaching behind his balls, teasing the tight opening, seeking purchase. Yuki quivered and broke their kiss, sinking down on his knees to nuzzle Mugen's eager cock. "Wait," he said. "Let me get to know you a bit first, this time, all right?"

Mugen grunted an assent and Yuki began to work. Mugen's mouth now available, Jin took the opportunity to claim it again, carding one hand into the spiky hair to hold him steady, and tweaking a nipple with the other. All too soon the object of their attention began to tremble and whimper. Mugen shook off Jin's kiss, panting, "Lemmie lay down, K?"

Jin chuckled and helped him, moving slowly enough that Yuki didn't need to stop his activities. Thus horizontal and accessible, Jin's cock complained that his tongue was having all the fun and demanded equal time. Delighting in the expressions playing across the alluring face as Yuki ministered to him, Jin straddled Mugen's shoulders and presented himself. His lover opened his eyes, smiling mischievously as his tongue slid out to touch the waiting member. He gave it a wanton slurp, and then beckoned it inside with the tip.

Jin entered the warmth with a groan, using one hand to support Mugen's head to keep his angle of thrust correct. Mugen was at his ass, roughly touching, tickling, poking an unlubed fingertip inside. Jin's body jerked in response, hitting the back of Mugen's throat, which opened and caressed him as Jin shuddered and moaned. Jin wanted to let go right then, pour himself into the hot passage, but self-discipline won out. _Patience is called for here,_ he reminded himself, _patience, patience._

And then Mugen was protesting, frowning, so Jin pulled out, realizing that Yuki's hands were on his shoulders. He had impaled himself on Mugen as Jin's attention was elsewhere and Mugen was clearly displeased. Jin backed away and sat down to enjoy the show.

"Dammit Yuki, get off!" Mugen ordered.

"Nope." Yuki leaned over Mugen with a smoky expression, put his hands on his shoulders and purposefully ground himself onto the shuddering body. He pumped his hips seductively and Mugen couldn't help but thrust in response. He thrashed as Yuki danced, growling, then suddenly sat up. The momentum carried him forward and Yuki was surprised to find himself on his back. "Hey!" he cried.

"Much better," Mugen declared, chuckling evilly. He thrust deep and Yuki squeaked.

"Oooh, Ryu-san!" he moaned.

"Oh for god's sake, call me Mugen."

"Really?" Yuki flushed with pride. First names, equal terms...it was a big thing.

Mugen pushed Yuki's knees to his shoulders, got nose to nose, and reaffirmed, "Yeah."

It had been a long time since anyone had a crush on him—not even Jin looked at him that way—so Mugen was getting off on all the hero worship vibes when something cool and tickly slid inside his ass. _Guh!_ He spread his knees and shifted the angle of his hips to give Jin all the access he needed. Seated to the hilt inside Yuki, he stopped thrusting to feel everything Jin was doing. _Holy shit, his fingers are talented!_ Soon his hips swayed of their own accord, and Yuki took up the dance in response. But eventually the teasing was creating too little heat and too much ache.

"Jinnnnn," Mugen growled. "More."

Jin obliged, settling behind and sinking himself into Mugen's body once again. This end was sweet too, Jin decided—just as hungry, just as hot, just as delicious. He found a rhythm and his lovers followed his lead. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out, so he reached between the two bodies, found Yuki, and began to stroke. Yuki opened his eyes and smiled at him, looking so wanton and grateful Jin's heart practically exploded in happiness.

Yuki was lusting after someone else and Jin felt tremendously relieved about it. That he was lusting after his own lover didn't bother him—at least, not at the moment. It felt so wonderful to have all that need focused elsewhere, it was like the weight of Atlas had fallen off his shoulders. He took a deep breath in response before returning his full attention to the body underneath him and the slippery cock in his hand.

"Oh my god," Yuki cried out. "Come on, you guys. Do it!"

Jin pushed Mugen hard, shoving him into Yuki as he thrust ever deeper himself. Mugen was growling again, little curses peppering his vocalizations, so Jin knew he was close enough to let himself go. And then Yuki was singing, head thrashing, toes curled. _He really is beautiful,_ Jin noted with fond appreciation.

"Shit, shit, goddamn fucking shit, fuckfuckfuck..." Mugen was writhing, clenching him, making it impossible to hold on any longer. He came inside the shuddering, sweaty body, adoring the familiar musky scent. It was much nicer than the cologne he wore, although Jin liked the cologne too. His post-orgasmic musings were interrupted by a groan.

"Uh, guys," came a weak voice from somewhere, "can ya get off please? You're smushing me."

Jin gave the tasty shoulder at his disposal a nip and backed out, sitting next to them. Mugen disengaged after offering Yuki a lazy kiss, and receiving an enthusiastic hug in response. Yuki raised himself on an elbow and pushed the hair out of his face. "Wow!" he decided.

"Yeah," Mugen agreed, nodding.

"Thank you both," said Jin, smiling appreciatively.

"I'm hungry," Mugen declared. "Wasn't there something about food in this invitation?" Yuki giggled. "So if you train the living room," he continued, "where do you live?"

"In the dining room," Jin and Yuki replied at the same time, smiling about it.

"You got cable?"

"Of course!" Jin was offended.

"They're replaying the Shogaku game at eleven-thirty." All was forgiven.

"_High school_ baseball?" Yuki groused. "Give me a fucking break!"

"Come on, Yuki," Jin bargained. "I'll buy dinner."

"Most boring game on the face of the earth," he complained.

"Shut up!" they replied, in unison.

XXXXX

The rest of Jin's apartment was almost as spare as the living room. What would have been the dining room held a couch, a chair, an end table and a coffee table. There was a neutral-colored rug of modern abstract design on the floor. A modest wall unit housed a TV and an entertainment system. The room was devoid of any personal effects except for portraits of a man and a woman on one wall. Mugen wondered if they were Jin's parents or grandparents.

Jin sank into the chair, leaving Mugen and Yuki to share the couch. They ordered dinner and set up camp in front of the TV to watch Friday's game. Yuki grumbled a bit more about it and then pulled out a book, ignoring them.

Their meal arrived, but the peace of their dining experience was marred by Mugen's cell. It began ringing every five minutes. He had it set on vibrate, but they could still tell every time it went off, and wondered why he didn't pick up.

"Why don't you just answer it?" Yuki finally asked when it happened again.

Mugen shook his head. "Don't want to. It's the ex."

"The ex?" Jin and Yuki inquired, leaning forward, eager to learn more. Yuki asked him, "How long ex?"

"Almost a year," Mugen replied. "She's still not with the program, though."

"_She?!"_ they sputtered, eyes wide in amazement.

Mugen shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I swing both ways, what can I say?"

"The woman you were with the other night?" Jin asked.

"Yeah," Mugen replied. "That's her."

"Not bad," Yuki noted. Jin nodded in agreement.

"Kohza's been like my emergency fall back lover from the beginning."

"Kohza?" Jin and Yuki eyed each other. Yuki arched a brow. "Not Nakasone Kohza..." he wondered.

"How would you know that?" Mugen asked, frowning. Jin and Yuki were staring at each other, muttering things like "Amazing!" and "Unbelievable!" It was creepy. He didn't like it.

"Well, Mugen," Jin explained, "we've had some run-ins with her brother over the years, and I've spoken with her on the phone more than once. Small world, eh?"

Mugen looked at Jin intently, his blood running cold. "You've had run-ins with Mukuro? What kinds of run-ins?"

"We fish in the same pond, so to speak," Jin told him. "He doesn't like losing workers to us, but we often manage to steal them."

"And protect them afterwards," Yuki added, looking as grim and determined as Jin.

"Kohza seems to be...um...saner than Mukuro, however," Jin said carefully. He'd found the woman to be duplicitous and self-serving, but wasn't about to say it. And he allowed that, considering she was his ex, perhaps Mugen did too.

"Uh, well...a little saner, I guess," Mugen agreed, feeling uncomfortable. Mukuro was a shit and a half, a very dangerous man. His own experiences of him bordered on horrific. It made Mugen unhappy that the stains of his youth were touching this new relationship. He didn't want his scene with Jin to be haunted by any of the mess from his past. "I've been backing away from all that for a long time now," he told them. "All that shit I did when I was young and stupid."

Jin and Yuki nodded, both tempted to ask, "Like what?" but deciding not to. "Wouldn't it just frost her ass to know who you're with now?" Yuki mused, grinning. "That gang hates us."

Mugen shuddered. Frost her ass would probably be putting it mildly. His phone went off again and he sighed. It would look whipped, but he knew it was never going to end until he picked up.

"Hey," he said. There was a pause and then, "Hanging with some friends." The voice talking to him went on for a while, evoking the following response, "No." More one-sided discussion ensued, to which he replied, "No, Kohza. And I ain't picking up again so stop calling." He clicked the phone off and shrugged. "Once I answer she usually leaves me alone."

Jin and Yuki looked at each other and Mugen could see them taking it all in. His past was not pretty and he'd hoped to keep it in his past. That it was creeping into his relationship with Jin, rearing its ugly head unbidden, gave him a sense of foreboding that threatened to ruin the evening.

"Mugen?" The deep, quiet voice startled him back into the present. "Are you all right?" Jin looked genuinely concerned, and Mugen was touched.

He ran his hand through his hair and forced a smile. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Gimme the shrimp, K?"

XXXXX

The game was over and dinner consumed. Jin watched Mugen stretch and extricate himself from Yuki, who had fallen asleep with his head on his thigh a half hour ago. "It's late. I should get going," he announced.

"You're welcome to stay," Jin told him, beckoning him over.

Mugen plopped into his lap with a grin, and Jin welcomed his kiss. It was sweet and languid, with no sense of urgency. After their adventure earlier that evening, neither had enough life force left for further diversions.

"I'd rather stay," Mugen said, "but it'll take me fifteen minutes to cab uptown now, a half hour tomorrow morning." Jin nodded, knowing it was true, but he was reluctant to let go of the delicious body in his arms. He sought another kiss and Mugen melted against his chest, both of them emitting little contented sounds as they tasted and explored.

"Thanks for inviting me over," Mugen said when they finally let each other go. "I had a great time."

"It was Yuki's idea," Jin told him, "but I'm glad you were willing. It was wonderful."

"About Yuki..." Mugen began, eying the sleeping form on the couch. "I'm not sure I get your scene with him, or what kind of scene is OK for me to have with him."

"If you care about him, I don't mind if the two of you see each other," Jin said. "I don't want to be supplanted, of course, and I can't promise not to be jealous if I feel that happening. But he's got a big crush on you and that makes me happy. He's my oldest and dearest friend, and I'll always want the best for him."

"Well, I'm sure as hell not the best, but..." Mugen shrugged. "Uh, it's not a requirement, is it? You're not really a package deal, right?"

"Of course not!" Jin sputtered.

"Good." Mugen seemed reassured. "Can I see you tomorrow...er, well...today after work?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"OK, I'll call you." Mugen reluctantly got up, buttoning his shirt. Jin followed him to the front door and waited as he put his shoes on. When he finished, Mugen stood there fidgeting for a moment before blurting, "About Mukuro..."

Jin put a finger to his lips. "Look, Mugen, I've been dealing with Mukuro for years longer than I've known you. He's a thug, a dangerous one, but nothing I can't handle."

"That's not what I meant," Mugen continued, looking uncomfortable. "I was a member of that gang too...a long time ago. Did a lot of shitty things in my day."

Jin shrugged. "My background is far from pristine."

Mugen snorted. "How bad can it be? You don't have a criminal record."

"How do you know that?"

Mugen hemmed and hawed, looking embarrassed, and Jin's anger arose unbidden. _How does he do it?_ he asked himself. _How does he manage to piss me off every time he opens his mouth?_ He counted to ten and took a deep breath. He didn't want to be angry at Mugen. It had been such a lovely evening.

"I suppose I should feel flattered you've been snooping on me," Jin finally said, trying not to smile at how relieved Mugen looked. But he had started a pissing contest and a pissing contest he was going to get. "You're correct," Jin continued, "I don't have a criminal record...any longer. It was expunged when I turned eighteen."

Mugen's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

He sounded so incredulous, Jin felt supremely annoyed. Deciding he'd had enough for the night, he opened the door and gave Mugen a shove through it. "Seriously. Now go away before you piss me off some more."

"What did you do?" Mugen wasn't sure he could survive the night not knowing.

"Go home, Mugen," Jin insisted. "One day I'll show you mine if you show me yours, but not tonight."

"But..."

"Good night, Mugen," Jin said, smiling to himself as he shut the door.

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Business as Usual, IX**  
by Laura Bryannan

The Master of Seduction had everything prepared. Dinner was ordered. Booze was chilling in the fridge. When Jin walked through the door everything in him screamed, _Want! Now!_ But the small amount of civilizing that had sunk into his brain insisted it would be uncool and impolite to jump the guy before he fed him, so he decided to be patient and bide his time.

"I really shouldn't," Jin said, when Mugen offered him sake. "Alcohol and I do not get along."

"You were fine the other night," he argued.

"That was a fluke," Jin replied, but Mugen insisted, so Jin took the bottle. Mugen knew that Jin had consumed two and half bottles of sake the other evening, so he was ready to push a similar amount on him tonight. He'd ordered dinner from a different place so as to not appear _too_ obvious, but otherwise the game plan was Do What Worked Last Time.

The Master of Seduction felt proud of his strategy and looked forward to another amazing evening. In the meantime, he was mesmerized by everything the guy did. The way those unimaginably long fingers held his chopsticks as he ate, the thoughtful way he chewed his food, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Yes, The Master of Seduction was in heat, but he couldn't remember when he'd felt so alive, so he wasn't complaining.

When Jin finished his first bottle, another magically appeared in his hand. "No Mugen," Jin protested. "I've had enough. Really."

"Aw, come on," Mugen wheedled. "Just one more. We haven't finished eating yet." Jin sighed, then reluctantly agreed, and the Master of Seduction's fate was sealed.

Mugen's mind was wandering again, remembering how different Jin looked with his hair down last night, how silky it was and how good it smelled—how good Jin smelled in general. The guy's scent could make him hard in a second. He _was_ hard, he realized, the discomfort in his jeans rousing him from his musings.

Mugen picked up the remains of dinner, declining Jin's offer to help, and carried everything off to the kitchen. He could have killed for a cigarette, but was learning how to deal with his habit around a non-smoking lover. Jin didn't seem to mind that he always tasted of tobacco, but he didn't want to shove it up the guy's nose. He took one last swig of sake before savoring what was to come. It was finally time! The moment he'd been dreaming of all night.

The Master of Seduction entered the living room with a barely-contained swagger. He had even unbuttoned his shirt to enhance the effect. _Wait! What the hell?_ The Master of Seduction was most dismayed to find the object of his affection horizontal on the couch, eyes closed, a dreamy expression on his face. He poked the resplendent figure, his heart sinking.

"Hey!"

Jin stirred, opening his eyes a fraction, and smiled sleepily. "Oh...Mugen." The eyes closed again.

Mugen shook him harder. "Come on, Jin. What the fuck? Wake up!"

"Mmmm," Jin murmured. "All right." Then he promptly dozed off once more.

The Master of Seduction did not understand. The plan was a good plan. It had worked before, so why didn't it work this time? It was a mystery, one worthy of deep thought. But since The Master of Seduction was not a contemplative man, he assessed the current situation and reluctantly decided on a new course of action.

The sleeping form was most alluring, as the face was devoid of the scowl that found permanent residence there. Jin was laying with his head pillowed on his arm, knees pulled up, other arm at his side. He had worn an actual shirt tonight, so Mugen unbuttoned and pulled it back, exposing one half of the long torso, nipple and shoulder.

Making room on the coffee table, Mugen sat down and got himself out. He'd been hard all night, for the most part, so it felt wonderful to finally be unconstrained. As he stroked himself he fell to dreaming again, staring at the exposed skin of Jin's upper body...how that skin smelled when he was all steaming and sweaty from sex...that amazing porcelain skin that Mugen wanted to suck and bite and scratch and mark, _mine!_

He couldn't believe how hot it was to be with someone strong, someone who seemed his equal. He'd had no experience with such a human before, but Jin was demanding it, making it happen, so he accepted it. That The Master of Seduction was playing uke to anyone—even such a beautiful and mysterious specimen as Jin—was unheard of. He had never willingly taken that position with anyone before, but it seemed to work, and he was amazed at how much it turned him on.

Mugen stroked harder, staring at the pale form glowing on the couch as he remembered Jin's fingers doing all the right things. Teeth at his neck and shoulder barely distracting him from the burn at being entered. And god, how deep he went! It made Mugen shudder to recall how far inside Jin could touch him. He had quite a weapon but he used it carefully, never jabbing or wounding, always lulling Mugen into an erotic stupor with his smooth, deliberate rhythms.

_Maybe his ears are burning,_ Mugen laughed to himself as Jin stirred, settling further on his back, his mouth opening the slightest bit. _Ohhh that mouth!_ Mugen was close to orgasm, and thinking about Jin's mouth brought him ever closer. Mugen loved the way the guy kissed him—never letting Mugen take over, their continual battle for penetration rights. It was great, and it made him so damn horny.

And then there was Jin's mouth on his cock. It was so absolutely goddamn fucking amazing and...enough to send him over the edge. Mugen lay back with a groan, back arching, letting the warmth spatter his belly and not the carpet.

He lay there panting, smiling ruefully. Once again, Jin managed to foil his plans. How did he do it? Hanging with him sure kept a guy on his toes. Mugen decided that next time he'd follow his instincts and fuck him the second he walked in the door. When did he ever give a shit about being polite anyway?

XXXXX

Jin awoke disoriented, needing a moment to remember he was in Mugen's apartment, on Mugen's couch. _Damn! I fell asleep on him._ He cursed himself for opening that second bottle of sake. But he had to admit, he'd had so much fun drunk in Mugen's bed the other night, he'd hoped history would repeat itself. Obviously it hadn't. He felt embarrassed, and prayed Mugen wasn't laughing at or insulted by his dork-like inability to hold his liquor.

He sat up and looked around, noticing his shirt was unbuttoned but not giving it another thought. He liked Mugen's place. The furnishings, while modern in design, were all oak, so the space had a warm feel to it. It was clear that Mugen used this room. There were magazines and newspapers in piles under the coffee table, stacks of manga, comic books, dime westerns and mysteries in the bookcase. A bottle of tamari, a combined salt and pepper shaker and an ashtray had permanent residence on the coffee table.

Jin took the scenic route to the bathroom to snoop around. The kitchen was in a similar state as the living room, comfortable, well-used but not dirty. The master bedroom was set up for training, and Jin wondered if Mugen had studied formally or not. He guessed not. The third bedroom was full of banker's boxes, a laptop, two apparently dead computers, a set of barbells and other sports equipment.

His bladder complaining, Jin finally made it to the bathroom, appreciating its relative cleanliness. There was nothing unusual in the medicine cabinet, he knew that from the other night. After using the facilities, he washed his hands and rinsed his mouth, noting his reflection looked worse than he felt. It was good not to be hung over.

He walked into Mugen's room, smiling at the sleeping figure curled around a battered, but obviously beloved, stuffed elephant. Clad only in his boxers, the curve of Mugen's ass looked quite fetching. Jin longed to pet it, to squeeze it, to wake him up and nail that sweet ass into the mattress. But... He sighed.

There was no way to know if Mugen would let him anywhere near his ass, of course. In fact, there were many reasons why he might assume it was Jin's turn to take it. Since he did not desire a close encounter with the monster in Mugen's shorts this morning, Jin decided to take off before he woke up. Giving his lover one last fond glance, he headed out to the front door, put his shoes on and caught a cab home.

The blessedly predictable call came in right before lunch.

"Hey, you took off this morning without saying goodbye or anything," Mugen complained. "First you crash on me, then you split without a word. You should'a woke me up."

"I didn't think you'd want to be up at five o'clock."

"Five!" he sputtered. "What the fuck you doing up at five? OK, I'm glad you didn't wake me up.

"I'm sorry about last night," Jin soothed. "Come over this evening, I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yeah?" Mugen sounded unimpressed. "What does that mean?"

"It will be worth your while."

"Like how?"

"What do you want, Mugen?"

"I want to have you again," he demanded. "I want to fuck you again."

Jin winced, but replied, "All right."

"In your own house?" Mugen asked, incredulously. "In your own bed? You'd let me do that?"

"Yes, Mugen," Jin assured him. "Come over tonight and fuck me senseless." Jin's guts lurched at the words, his heart pounding—half in fear, half in desire—his need for Mugen outweighing his dread of the pain of submitting.

"Mmmkay," Mugen purred. "I'll fuck you slow. I'll fuck you sweet. And _then_ I'll fuck you senseless."

Jin shuddered, his face hot. He had to take a deep breath to steady his voice. "I'll be waiting," he said.

"No booze," Mugen insisted.

Jin chuckled. "No booze."

XXXXX

Mugen attacked when Jin let him inside, dropping his garment bag unceremoniously on the floor. Jin laughed as he tried to fend him off.

"Wait," he cried.

"No way! Not waiting." They grappled on the mats in the living room, until Mugen had Jin pinned on his back, shrieking and cursing as he nibbled his ribcage. Jin's imperious demands to stop only incited wicked laughter as Mugen used his chin to tickle him harder. Jin struggled madly, then gave a mighty lurch and managed to turn the tables, landing triumphantly on Mugen's chest.

"Bed, Mugen," he insisted, panting.

Mugen stopped struggling immediately. "Uh, OK," he agreed. "I thought you were holding out on me." Jin rolled his eyes, gave Mugen a hand-up and he grabbed his stuff off the floor. "Hope it's OK if I stay tonight," he said. "Where should I hang this?"

Jin started down the hall. "Come," he said, and Mugen followed, curious to see the rest of Jin's place.

Entering the bedroom he gave a low whistle. In sharp contrast to the spare, un-lived in feel of the entire apartment, Jin's bedroom was a veritable den of cozy. Bookcases lined every wall. There were books in the nightstand, a stack of books and papers next to the bed, books spilling out of the bookcases, books piled on top of them so high they blocked part of the window and covered some of the traditional art on the walls.

"You've read all this?" Mugen asked, incredulously, hanging his garment bag on the doorknob.

"Yes," Jin replied. "I've read most of it."

"But a bunch of it's in English. You read English?"

"Yes, and a little French."

"Damn!" Mugen exclaimed, feeling intimidated. "I gotta bring you to New York with me the next time I go. My English is shit."

"You've been to Manhattan?" Jin asked, feeling jealous.

"Yeah, a few times," Mugen told him. "And Chicago too. Had business at the Mercs, and just wanted to go anyway."

Jin was looking appropriately impressed, so Mugen relaxed and turned his attention to the bed—queen sized, shoved into the corner. It had no frame, just a western-style box spring and mattress on the floor. Multitudes of pillows were laying about and propped against the wall, giving it an almost couch-like appearance. It was unmade, with at least three different blankets and a quilt creating an inviting nest that Mugen felt immediately drawn to crawl into.

"Nice!" he decided, pulling his shirt over his head. He dropped his pants and dove in, hoping everything would smell of Jin and happily finding it did. Jin stood watching, looking bemused, until Mugen poked him. "Ya gonna stand there all day or get in here?" He stared in appreciation as the alabaster torso was revealed, and smirked as Jin turned discretely away when he pulled his pants off. _All the better to see that ass, my pretty,_ Mugen laughed to himself.

Jin put his glasses on the nightstand, got in bed, and Mugen began to devour him. He was hungry. He felt deprived. It felt like _ages_ since he had a taste of Jinflesh, and he didn't know where to start. Perhaps his kisses were a little overeager, the nipping a little too stinging, the sucking a bit intense. For when they stopped and caught their breath, he couldn't quite ignore the deer-caught-in-headlights look in Jin's eyes.

He blinked and got hold of himself. _OK. OK. I can slow down. I can wait. I can be good._ He took a deep breath and returned, more gently, to the pale throat. Pressing his lips to the spot pulsing with Jin's racing heartbeat, he licked a slow tease, nibbling and laving along Jin's neck and shoulder. The body beneath him began to relax, limbs braced against him slowly melting...but not completely.

Mugen returned to Jin's mouth, noting his lover's tension and hoping that kissing would ease it as it usually did. His hand wandered to Jin's crotch, stroking along his length, cupping his balls and then sliding behind to tease his ass gently. Jin was moaning as they kissed, he was writhing and shuddering, but something wasn't right. Mugen couldn't figure out what it was but he could feel it.

He broke their kiss and searched the glowing, pink-cheeked face. Everything looked right, but something was definitely wrong. There was nothing to be done but soldier on, however, so he bravely sallied forward. He snuffled into Jin's ear and whispered, "Where's the lube?"

Boom. The body in Mugen's arms stiffened only imperceptibly, but the wave of lamb-to-the-slaughter vibes coming off it was so strong he almost gasped. _What the hell?_ His mind raced back to the other night when he'd taken Jin the first time. _Did I hurt him?_ He didn't think he had, so why did Jin seem afraid?

"Um...you OK?" he ventured.

"Mugen," Jin replied, "may I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure."

"Would you...oh, god. Um...would you...before you... Oh, I don't know how to say it!" he exclaimed, looking helpless.

"Just say it," Mugen purred, having his suspicions, but wanting to hear Jin speak the words.

Jin took a deep breath, blushing furiously. "Would you lick me there first?"

"Yeah, sure," Mugen smiled. "You didn't have to ask, I was gonna anyway."

"Oh. Well...I didn't know...and you asked for the lube, so..." Jin realized he was stammering and shut up, unable to look Mugen in the eye.

"I don't think I could ever fuck you before eating you out first," Mugen informed him honestly. "It wouldn't be right. Besides, you're too damn tasty. I'll always want my share."

"Oh."

"So, you like that, huh?" Mugen couldn't resist teasing. It was too amazing to see Jin in this state.

Jin turned his face aside, shuddering, and whispered, "Yes." Mugen studied the trembling form, trying to understand what was going on, and then he had a knowing.

"Hey, how come you're so scared of taking me. Wasn't I good to you the other night?"

"Yes, but I was drunk," came the explanation.

"A ha!" Mugen exulted. Now everything made sense.

He snuggled against the cool, pale body, and Jin put his arms around him. "Look," he whispered huskily, "I'm gonna suck your cock so nice you're gonna be screaming for mercy." The body relaxed a bit. "And I'll eat you so long you're gonna be begging me to fuck you before I'm through." Much more melting now. "Then, when you're beyond ready, maybe...just maybe...I'll fuck you, but only if you say the secret password." The body was chuckling.

"What's the secret password?" Jin asked.

"Uhhh...how about, 'Do me, Spike!'?" Jin was smiling. Jin was breathing again. It was good.

"All right, Spike."

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**Business as Usual, X**  
by Laura Bryannan

Jin woke up when a tan arm flung itself across his chest. He smiled, taking a closer look at the mysterious blue bands inked on the wrist, wondering about their siginficance. The hand was square and sturdy, a capable hand, with large knuckles that caused his face to flush, remembering how they felt sliding in and out of his body.

Mugen had been as good as his word last night, taking his time, drawing everything out until Jin was literally begging to be impaled and ridden hard. Mugen had...oh god, he had...and Jin couldn't remember when he'd felt so satisfied after sex. The care and tenderness Mugen had shown touched him deeply, and Jin found his feelings disconcerting. Needing distance to re-balance, he untangled himself from the snuggly, warm body, slid out of bed and stretched.

Mugen had asked to be awakened at seven and it was now five thirty, so Jin dressed and padded out to the front room to practice his kata. Snores were still wafting from the bedroom an hour and a half later when he got out of the shower.

He hadn't planned to do anything more than wake Mugen up, but after pulling the blankets off the lithe, muscular body, he changed his mind. Clearly missing his elephant, Mugen was hugging one of Jin's pillows, leaving his lower half exposed to Jin's gaze. The almost unbearable cuteness of the scene didn't stop his mouth from watering.

Jin took the partly-awake member and began to gently suck it to full mast. Mugen moaned, his hips thrusting inperceptibly, his cock pulsing a rapidfire morse code which Jin interpreted as, _harder! faster!_ so he obliged. Mugen woke up, startling, before laying back with a happy groan.

"Damn!" he cried. Jin worked him expertly, intending to bring him off as quickly as possible. Mugen didn't like being ambushed—giving Jin all that control—so he thrashed, trying to ignore the sensations, thinking he should resist. But it was so fucking good he didn't want to ignore it, didn't want it to stop, so he finally relaxed and let it happen. His morning woody had never received such gallant attention before, so he decided to appreciate it.

Afterwards Jin waited, watching bemusedly as Mugen's brain turned back on. But when Mugen's eyes opened, they looked at him with such wanton hunger his heart skipped a beat. "You now!" Mugen demanded.

"No."

"Yes," Mugen insisted, reaching for his prey.

"No, Mugen," Jin replied, forcibly removing Mugen's hands from his hips. "Tonight. Your place or mine?"

"But what about you?"

"I'm fine, and if you don't get in the shower now, you'll be late for work."

"But...awww, OK," Mugen agreed with a sigh, granting Jin the point. "My place, then."

"All right," Jin agreed. "On one condition."

"What?"

Jin leaned forward to kiss his delectable lover. "I desire tongue for an _hors d'oeuvre_, your cock for the first course, your throat for the second, and your ass on a platter—with gravy—for the main dish. Can you rustle that up, Sanji?"

Mugen smiled and stroked his chin, nodding thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think that can be arranged."

XXXXX

Mugen was smiling as he walked home after work, remembering how Jin had plopped on the bed this morning as he got dressed and watched him like a hawk. "What'cha staring at?" he'd asked, trying not to feel flustered under the intense gaze.

"You look very fine all turned out," Jin replied, smiling. He'd waited until Mugen finished tying his tie before wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his neck. "You don't smell right, though."

"I smell like you, I s'pose," Mugen noted. "I used your stuff and didn't bring my cologne."

"What do you wear?" Jin asked. "I'll pick some up for my place."

"Um...it's a private blend I commission."

Jin's eyebrow arched. "Well, la dee da."

Mugen shrugged. "I like more vetiver than most colognes have in 'em. I'll bring some over next time."

They shared a searing kiss before Mugen hailed a cab to head uptown. He stared as the car drove by Jin walking to work, appreciating his long, confident strides, knowing Takeda Delivery was housed a few blocks away. Oh yeah, for lots of reasons it had been a yummy morning.

He walked up to his apartment building so engrossed in delicious reverie, he didn't notice the hulking figure next to him until his arm was wrenched behind his back and something blunt was poking him in the ribs. _Mukuro! Shit!_

"My poor little sis was crying in her tea this afternoon, Mugie, my man. Gonna tell me why?" The rank breath almost make him gag.

"Kohza and me are way over, Mukuro," Mugen protested. "How the hell should I know why she's crying?"

"That's not what I heard," Mukuro continued. "She says you guys got back together a few weeks ago." Mugen cringed. Only Kohza would classify a handful of fucks getting back together, but he _had_ been blowing her off the past few days, ignoring her calls completely. He knew he was playing with fire but...

Mugen's arm was wrenched higher, the gun pushing into him hard enough to leave a bruise. "I don't know why I let her see you anyway," Mukuro complained. "You make her crazy and then she's a total bitch to deal with. Maybe I should just off you right now and put her out of her misery."

"Go ahead and shoot, fuckwad," Mugen challenged. "If you land your ass in prison for killing me, I'll consider it a good death."

Mukuro growled and shoved him violently into the wrought iron fence surrounding the property. The metal pickets caught Mugen's chest and upper arm, ripping his shirt and the skin underneath. Before he could get his bearings, Mukuro landed a uppercut to the jaw and Mugen went down, sprawling, his head spinning. He could see through blurry eyes that the bastard was moving in to hit him again when suddenly Jin was there.

"Well, Mukuro," he said smoothly, "you're still a fine upstanding citizen, I see."

"If it isn't Potato Jin," Mukuro sneered. "Get the fuck outta my way. This has nothing to do with you. Go play Robin Hood somewhere else."

A neat three hit combo later, and Mukuro was flat on his back with Jin's heel at his throat.

"Disappear Mukuro," Jin ordered. "Drip back into the sewer where you belong and leave us alone." He lifted his foot and casually moved out of attack range.

"Us?!" Mukuro exclaimed, staggering to his feet. "You're with him? Oh right, how could I forget? The gang slut. I see you're still playing faggot, Mugie. No wonder Kohza's pissed." He spat, but missed his target.

"Fuck off, Mukuro," Mugen warned, getting up. Mukuro backed away as he approached.

"Don't think this is the end of it, asshole," Mukuro yelled as he headed down the street.

"Yeah, yeah," Mugen said, even though Mukuro was out of earshot. He looked at Jin and sighed. It was embarrassing to need help, but he'd been glad to receive it. "Thanks," he said sincerely. "You made an enemy, though."

Jin shrugged. "He's been my enemy for years. This changes nothing." Jin slid his arm around Mugen's waist and Mugen took comfort in his lover's quiet strength, amazed he didn't feel humilated by how badly he was trembling.

Jin lay his hand on Mugen's bloody shirt, as if willing the pounding heart beneath to slow and steady. "Come," he ordered. "Let's get inside and see how badly you're hurt."

XXXXX

Mugen had needed a cigarette before coming inside, but now he sat on the toilet seat cover as Jin helped him get undressed. "It looks like your suit is dirty but fine," Jin told him. "Your shirt is ruined, though. Tub or shower?"

"Tub, I guess," Mugen said. "Shower would hurt too much." Most of the damage on Mugen's body was lurid-looking but superficial, except for two nasty puncture wounds, one in his upper arm and one in his chest. Jin wanted him to go to the hospital to get them stitched up, but Mugen put his foot down.

"I ain't spending my night hanging around the emergency room," he declared.

"But what about tetanus?" Jin protested. "Those wounds are from metal."

"Fuck tetanus," Mugen stated. "We can tape 'em up here." Jin sighed, deciding not to argue. He started the water running in the tub, then headed into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat in Mugen's place. He found a pack of mixed veggies that didn't seem too freezer burned, a steak, mushrooms and leftover rice in the fridge. Jin didn't normally eat red meat, but decided to make a stir fry with the steak anyway.

As he prepared their meal, Jin blessed Yuki for being so pissy about his plans to see Mugen tonight, he'd been forced to leave the office early to escape his acid tongue. He shuddered to think what he might have found had he arrived at Mugen's place when he'd originally planned.

A call from the bathroom startled Jin out of his reverie. He helped Mugen bind his wounds, talked him into taking some painkillers, then stuck him in a pair of sweatpants he'd found on the bedroom floor. Mugen was strangely subdued and biddable, and Jin thought he seemed in shock, so the next stop was the kitchen. He sat Mugen down at the table with a bowl of Bachelor Concoction #35, and commanded, "Eat!"

"This ain't the meal I promised you," Mugen said ruefully.

Jin looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I intend to hold you to that promise. I just wanted to feed you first so you wouldn't pass out on me." Mugen's eyes widened, and his face betrayed enough lust and trepidation that Jin felt immense relief. Whatever Mukuro had done, the Mugen he knew was still in there.

By the time they finished dinner Mugen was much more himself. He was clearly hurting, but not so cowed and pale as when he got out of the tub. Jin was sure the painkillers and beer hadn't hurt either. He put their dirty dishes in the sink, and turned to see Mugen looking at him with a goofy, semi-drunken, expression.

"Thanks for taking care of me," he said, grinning lopsided.

Jin walked to the doorway and crooked his finger. "Come," he commanded quietly. His lover was too hurt to play anywhere but in bed.

Mugen lay down, his sweats already tented. "But you just had dinner," he protested.

"Yes, but I haven't had dessert yet," Jin reminded him, appreciating how Mugen's crotch pulsed at the comment.

"First I'll have some sherbet to cleanse my palate," Jin said, leaning in to kiss Mugen soundly. Raising his head, he stroked the swollen left cheek gently. "Perhaps we'll forgo this course tonight," he whispered. Then, eyes twinkling, he reached into Mugen's sweats and stroked him enticingly. "But certainly a cordial is in order," he said, smiling wickedly. Mugen moaned then giggled.

"If you say you want something chocolate for dessert, I'm gonna puke."

Jin grimaced. "Oh, stop!"

"All us faggots, packin' the fudge."

"_Mugen!"_

The comedian chuckled at his own joke then cleared his throat. "Sorry," he apologized. "Couldn't help myself." Jin kissed him to shut him up, lest he ruin the mood completely, disturbed he was obviously still brooding over Mukuro. Incensed by the vile toad's presence in their scene, Jin resolved to give his lover something better to think about.

He pulled off Mugen's sweats, settled comfortably between his legs, and began contemplating his cock. The smooth warmth of it. Its musky scent. Unlike himself, when Mugen was erect his foreskin was completely retracted, exposing the silky-skinned head for his tongue to explore. Mugen purred as he tasted, engulfing him, the girth of it stretching his jaw, reminding him who he was taking inside. He worked diligently and thoughtfully, until his lover was trembling again, but not with rage.

Then Jin steeled himself, tipped Mugen's hips up and dove in, praying the recent bath would insure it not be too awful. It wasn't. Taking each luscious cheek in hand, he spread them apart with his thumbs and teased the sensitive opening as Mugen cooed and gasped.

"Oh god, so sweet...that's right...damn, Jin, deeper yeah...god, you're good..." Mugen's running commentary did wonders for Jin's state of arousal. It was his first time rimming anyone, so the lusty encouragement flattered him and inspired him to greater heights of creativity. He continued on and on, delighting in his lover's moans and writhing, until the discourse became, "Jin, please...more..."

Jin came up and lay alongside his lover, kissing the panting mouth. Dipping his fingers in the pool of pre-cum on Mugen's belly, Jin slid a few inside him. "More like this?" he asked.

"Guh, yeah!" Mugen gasped. Jin inquired as to the whereabouts of the lube and found it in the bedside table drawer.

"I've been looking forward to fucking you all day," Jin told him, still tickling and teasing in there.

"Me too!" Mugen admitted. "Please, Jin...ummm...oh, god...come on, man, I'm dyin' here. Do it already!"

Jin obliged him. Scooping up Mugen's knees, he curled around him, whispering, "Help me." Mugen took him in hand and put him in the right place, moaning quietly as Jin pushed inside.

When Jin was fully seated Mugen wrapped his arm around Jin's waist and buried his face in his neck. "Let's stay like this for a bit, K?" he whispered. Jin assented, snuggling him close and not thrusting, curious at his mysterious lover. He was so obnoxious and arrogant, yet capable of such vulnerability and tenderness. He didn't know Mugen well enough to know if this was his true self or if his behavior was due to his encounter with Mukuro.

Finally Mugen stirred. Turning slightly, he grabbed Jin's thigh and pulled it in between his own, using it for leverage to grind himself upon the member impaling him. Jin moaned at the movement, losing self-control rapidly. The lower half of the body he was loving was not hurt, so he wrapped his arms around Mugen's waist and did what felt best to him, trusting it would work for Mugen as well.

Short, shallow thrusts, where the sensation was strongest, the tight ring of muscle providing a luscious, warm grip on his over-sensitive cock. But then pushing deep, so deep that he met where the passage turned and there was something to push against. The caress felt wonderful, and if he did it gently Mugen would always gasp at how his guts were being rearranged, moaning in a deep guttural way that Jin's cock could feel inside. Jin couldn't understand it or even quite believe it, but there was something about fucking this man that satisfied his entire being, his very soul.

"You're good to me," Mugen said, afterward, smiling dreamily.

"I'm pleased you think so," Jin replied.

"I didn't think I'd ever like getting laid again, after..." Mugen sighed but didn't continue.

Jin was curious but decided not to pursue it. Mugen's eyelids were fluttering, and he really did need the rest.

"You're addictive, Ryu-san," Jin told him. "You and your very fine ass. I will require more."

A smile flickered across Mugen's face, although his eyes remained closed. "Ryu-san," he complained. "Not that again!"

There was quiet for a time, and Jin was sure Mugen was out. He pulled the blanket up over his sleeping lover and was on his way to the bathroom when he heard a whisper from the depths of the bed, "Just say the secret password."

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**Business as Usual, XI**  
by Laura Bryannan

Mugen was downtown, having spent the last hour at Kohza's place, duking it out with her about Mukuro's attack yesterday. There had been hysterics, accusations and threats on both sides, but he'd finally made it clear that, no, they were not back together, there would be no more fucking, and if she sent her shithole brother after him one more time he'd never speak to her skanky ass ever again. He meant it, and she seemed to buy it, however reluctantly.

The encounter left him feeling disgusted, however, and too pissed off to go back to work right away, so he decided to walk the old neighborhood for a while to burn off some steam. Takeda Delivery wasn't too far away, and the idea of popping in seemed appealing. He found it interesting that he didn't know who he hoped to see.

Yuki's eyes widened when Mugen walked in the office, his excited expression quickly replaced by something more sullen. "If you're looking for Jin, he's not here."

Mugen shrugged. "I didn't come looking for him. I'm happy to talk to you."

"You are?" Yuki asked, eyes wary.

"Yep. I've been ignoring two people I shouldn't have," Mugen said. "One I was glad to blow off, the other...well...I was gonna call you last night but then your boss crashed on me and I felt ripped off and..."

Yuki burst out laughing. "You didn't try to get him drunk, did you? That never works."

"It worked once," Mugen retorted, indignant.

"It did? Well, that must've been a fluke," Yuki insisted, chuckling at Mugen's admission. "So what do you want, Ryu...er...Mugen?"

"Jin said it was OK to see you if I wanted to."

"Yeah, he said that to me too."

"So, do you want to?"

"Do you?"

"Duh," Mugen rolled his eyes. "Would I be sitting here talking about it if I didn't?"

"Well, you've never even called me," Yuki noted. "You could just be covering your ass since he's not here."

"Nah," Mugen insisted. "I been thinking about you." He paused for a moment and looked Yuki in the eye. "OK, so I got this godawful, intense thing for him, right?"

"I know," Yuki nodded. "I can relate."

"But you're more what I'm used to," Mugen told him. "He makes me insane-o, crazy horny. But...I don't know...maybe things are moving too fast there. You feel kinda comfy, like I can let my guard down. So, do you want to?"

Yuki was flushed, Yuki's breathing was faster, Yuki's eyes were shining, Yuki was going to say yes. "OK. When?"

Mugen smiled to himself. "Tonight works for me. Gimmie your number and I'll call you later."

Yuki blissfully complied.

XXXXX

Hojo Yukimaru's life changed on the day he walked into Ryu-san's office. For the first time...ever...he was fascinated with someone besides Takeda Jin.

Jin. The mysterious boy arrived in Yuki's life when he was six years old. A year ahead in school, Yuki could only watch from afar at first. But at the dojo, where Jin came to live with his uncle, Master Mariya, they were often assigned as sparring partners, Yuki being one of the small handful of students who could muster any kind of stand against him.

Their peers were put off by Jin's cold silence and unearthly skill—the infamy and tragedy of his parent's deaths didn't help either—but Yuki pursued him. It took a year, but Jin finally began to open up to his persistent kohai. By the time Yuki was eight, they were constant companions, and Yuki fell more and more in love with his beautiful, brilliant, but ever-guarded friend.

Yuki's grades improved from studying with the school's top student. His martial arts skills improved from training with the most accomplished fighter at the dojo. He was happily the captain's loyal second, who not only basked in the reflected glory but essentially stole it, as Jin never wanted anything to do with that. Yuki was as social as Jin was reclusive, and by the time they were teenagers he'd given up trying to lure Jin out to play with his circle of friends.

But no matter how busy his popular self was, Jin was always first and foremost in his mind. After they broke up Yuki often wondered whether his obsession with him was due purely to Jin's utterly tragic past and his need to fix it somehow. Jin was his life's project, it seemed, the goal being to pull the wounded soul out of his shell and make him happy.

Yuki exulted at every baby step, some of them taking years to accomplish—the first time Jin ever responded to his greetings, the first time he ever initiated conversation, the first time he smiled, the first time he laughed, the first time they touched, the first time they kissed... These events were beloved milestones that he continued to savor even now.

After Jin left him Yuki stuck around. He continued to support Jin's company. And, yes, it was Jin's company, not their company. But he worked there gladly, happy to see his love every day and give him his best, as always. At night he played with his friends and experimented with many that lonely year, but no one managed to pull him away from his primary interest, much to his chagrin.

And so things had remained until his close encounter with Ryu-san. That afternoon had not gone as he'd planned, although he was never able to figure out exactly what his plan had been. But getting laid on the large mahogany desk, in an office with floor to ceiling windows so many stories up you could see the clouds outside...well, it was life-altering. Sex with Ryu-san was amazing. The man used his face and tongue in ways that left Yuki shuddering. And the steel in that tongue would tickle, tap or tug at him and he would melt at the idea of it just as much as the actual sensation of it.

Yes, he'd walked out of that office a changed man, and he'd hoped against hope that Ryu-san would call him, but it didn't happen. Yuki knew he was still seeing Jin. And although that stung somewhat, Yuki was so used to being second-best, the lesser of the two, it seemed understandable and he didn't question it. Their threesome together only whetted his appetite for the dynamic, exciting man. Yuki had been yearning for Mugen so long, it was almost unbelieveable to open his front door and find him standing there, crooked grin and all.

"Hey!"

"Wow!" was all the overwhelmed Yuki could muster. "Um...come in." Mugen followed him into the kitchen. "I've got beer, sake, tequila or whiskey," Yuki told him. "You want something to drink? I've been on this Mexican kick lately, so we're eating chips, beans and salsa."

"I'll have shot of tequila and a beer, then," Mugen decided, and he helped Yuki carry the food out to the living room. Yuki's apartment was a one bedroom, but the living/dining room area was large and well-lit. They plopped in front of the TV and got drunk, scooping beans out of the can and salsa out of the jar. "Great shit!" Mugen enthused. Yuki heartily agreed.

Mugen was crude and lewd and totally entertaining. Yuki couldn't remember when he'd laughed so much. Evenings with Jin were quiet. Jin didn't like the TV and preferred to have music on so they could talk or read. Mugen and Yuki caught the last hour of 'Young Frankenstein' and howled through it. He could just see Jin rolling his eyes, _Haven't we seen that enough times, Yuki?_ Hanging with Mugen was so much fun, Yuki was almost reluctant to let that part of the evening go and move on to the sex...almost.

"See, I knew I could let my guard down with you," Mugen told him, flopping back on the couch with a satisfied sigh when the movie was over. "_Oh, sweet mystery of life at last I found you!"_ he sung in off-key falsetto, then fell to chuckling. Yuki too.

"That movie is too damn funny," Yuki enthused.

"'S true," Mugen smiled. "So where's your bedroom loverboy? You wanna go play?"

Yuki nodded solemnly, then stood up and beckoned Mugen to follow. They entered the bedroom and Mugen laughed out loud. "You know, your living room kinda looks like mine and your bedroom kinda looks like mine, except for this kickass bed. I don't have a king size one. It's great!"

They both stripped, got in, and Mugen pounced immediately, Yuki reveling in the ardent, demanding kisses he remembered from before. Mugen's body was warm and comfortable against his, and they snuggled together to grind, entwining their legs for leverage. The bandages worried him, however.

"What happened to you?" Yuki insisted on knowing.

"Mukuro beat me up," Mugen told him. "Got thrown against a fence."

"Mukuro!" Yuki gasped. "Oh my god! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Now quit'cher talking." Mugen shut him up the only way he knew how.

Yuki was in bliss. There was something alive about Mugen. He was sensual, he was hungry. His skills brought the clinical precision of Jin's lovemaking into sharp contrast. Jin's technique was flawless but, oh, the passion was lacking. Yuki hadn't seen such a look in Jin's eyes since those heady days in their mid-teens when they were discovering sex. Mugen was passion with a capital P, and Yuki was swept away.

And then there was his cock—the girth of it unmistakable, unforgettable, impossible to ignore. But Mugen used it consciously, and didn't overwhelm him with fucking. He pulled out only an inch or so, gently stirring his innards and stroking his prostate. It was wonderfully good, and Yuki opened to him fully, letting Mugen position him as he wished. He felt so well-served and well-used, when he came he almost cried at the sweetness of it. Afterwards, as they floated, Yuki studied the brown fingers interlaced with his own, curious about the blue bands inked on the wrist.

"Do they mean anything?" he asked, not really expecting an answer, so he was surprised when Mugen spoke.

"Long time ago they used to tattoo these kinds of bands on convicts," he said. "So when I got outta prison, I went and had 'em inked on...um...so I'd never forget, I guess. Don't ever want to be so stupid again."

_Prison?!_ Yuki wondered, incredulous. He was dying to know more, but drowsiness was looming and Mugen was stirring. "You've got to go?" he asked.

"Next time I'll bring my stuff, if you want," Mugen replied, "but I don't want to fight my way uptown in the morning." Yuki nodded, feeling too content to be upset. Mugen grinned at him wolfishly as he got dressed. "You're pretty fun in the sack, samurai boy," he said sincerely, leaning over to kiss the snoozy man still sprawled lewdly on the bed in the same position he'd left him.

"So are you," Yuki replied. And then, after a pause, "If you don't call me, Mugen-sama, I'll be the one beating you up next, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mugen groused, good-naturedly, then he saluted and walked out the door.

XXXXX

At work the next morning, Mugen debated plans for the evening. Who to call?

It had been a little off-putting to inform Jin last night that he was spending the evening with Yuki and receive an unhesitating, "Oh good. He's been a bear at the office. Maybe you can improve his mood." He hadn't thought he was getting together with Yuki to make Jin jealous, but when Jin didn't blink he wondered about himself.

Jin was complicated, Yuki was not, so Mugen decided to approach Yuki first. "How about I rent us a swanky room with a hot tub somewhere and we all party tonight?"

"I'm into it, but Jin won't be able to come," Yuki informed him.

"Why not?"

"He's going to Tokyo after work to visit his uncle."

Mugen scrambled. As much fun as he'd had with Yuki last night, he was beginning to need his Jinfix. Yesterday he'd been feeling too vulnerable and beholden, embarrassed by the help he'd needed after Mukuro's attack and how good it felt to get it. Today, after some delicious Yuki distraction, that freakout was fading and he was feeling more himself. "What would it take to change his mind?"

"I don't know," Yuki said. "His uncle is his guardian, and they had a falling out when Jin went to college. Things are still pretty tentative, I believe, so I don't know if he'd be willing to blow it off. He's trying to find a flight as we speak."

Mugen thought some more and had an inspiration. "We'll kidnap him," he decided. "I'll hire a flight to Tokyo, K? Go make sure he doesn't book anything until I get back to you."

Yuki assented and Mugen set his secretary on it. He knew she'd come through, and she did—a private jet that could leave anytime after 3pm. He phoned Jin, "So I hear you want to go to Tokyo this evening. Lemmie take you."

"What!?"

"I gotta private flight all set up," Mugen told him. "I invited Yuki too. We can drop you off at your uncle's and you can meet us at the hotel later." He held his breath.

"You bought...a flight?" Jin was sounding uncharacteristically stupefied.

"Yeah, I hired a plane. I got money, OK?" Mugen was feeling impatient. "Come on! Say yes. It'll be fun. We can leave anytime you want." After continued expert nudging, Jin finally agreed and the trip was arranged. Mugen thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

The limo picked up Yuki first, who entered and promptly squealed, "Oh my god, this is great!" Mugen jumped him to get in a little private make-out time before they got to Jin's place just a few blocks away. _Licorice Boy,_ Mugen thought. _Dark and sweet._

Jin got in with a quiet hello and Mugen jumped him too. Jin did not resist, although kissing him remained a battle. Mostly they played in the middle, for both resisted the plunder of their own mouths by the skilled tongue of the other. When defenses were breached and Jin finally opened, allowing Mugen to prowl and forage inside, the treasure discovered seemed extra sweet for all the hard work earning it.

After a while, Jin pushed him away, chuckling, "The airport's not that far away, Mugen." He grudgingly admitted it would be better to wait.

The plane itself was as nice as Mugen expected it to be. Jin and Yuki tried not to appear impressed but he could tell they were, and that tickled him immensely. It was a six-seater, with a suite in the back. "There's a fucking bed on this plane," Yuki informed them, even though they could both see it themselves—that and a few chairs, a loveseat, coffee table and entertainment system.

The captain and flight attendant, used to being discrete on such flights, came in to say hello and drone the necessary safety instructions, then essentially disappeared. Once the "Fasten Seat Belt" sign came off, they were free to play. Yuki and Mugen ordered drinks, and they flopped around the suite eying each other with a certain predatory air.

"It'll be the usual two and half hours to Tokyo," Mugen told them. "You wanna watch a movie...or something?"

"Something!" Yuki decided.

Mugen turned to him with a smoky grin. "Who gets to go first?" He and Yuki squabbled until Jin roused himself.

"No one," he announced. "I don't want to show up at my uncle's reeking of sex."

Mugen and Yuki eyed each other, having plotted earlier on the phone. "_So what if he resists?"_ Mugen had asked.

"_I'm not sure,"_ Yuki replied. "_He hasn't touched me since you and I...you know..."_

Mugen liked the sound of that, but persisted. "_Well, we should have a plan just in case. Who knows, you might get lucky again."_

They'd hemmed and hawed until Yuki announced, "_Oh, I know! The perfect secret weapon. If you can keep him distracted, I'll bring out the big guns."_

And so, faced with predictably resistant prey, Mugen and Yuki initiated their plan. Mugen attacked Jin's mouth, and gave way so Jin could slip that long and talented tongue inside his own even though it made him feel invaded and woogy. He captured and sucked on it until Jin wiggled free and tickled the back of his throat, making him convulse.

Mugen was trying to get past Jin's defenses when suddenly his jaw slackened and a moan escaped like none he had ever heard. He knew Yuki couldn't be at Jin's crotch because his hand was resting proprietarily on the zipper of his jeans to keep the prize all for himself. But the moans were continuing, so Mugen raised his head to see what Yuki was up to. He had to look twice to believe it, but Yuki had Jin's shoes off and was busy massaging one elegant, narrow foot. Jin was clearly in ecstasy, and Mugen laughed.

Not to be outdone, he slid down next to Yuki and pulled the sock off the other one, sucking Jin's big toe, and then all the rest, into his mouth. Jin's back arched off the bed and he moaned again. "Oh my god!" he gasped, as both feet were lovingly attended to.

After a while, Mugen raised his head and grumped. "Shit. If I didn't know better, I'd say you like this better than sex."

"It _is_ better than sex!" Jin assured him, writhing in happiness.

"Nothing is better than sex," Mugen insisted, watching Yuki's massage style and trying to copy it, secretly amazed at how melted Jin was after just a few minutes of attention.

"Another ten minutes of this and he'll be willing to fuck a duck," he whispered to Yuki.

Yuki nodded gleefully. "Told ya!" he whispered back. "Works better than kissing."

And so the stoic Jin's sharply defined boundaries began to blur, the lines dissolving like a sidewalk chalk picture in a rainstorm. Defenses lost, he was a puddle of undefined color and light when Mugen and Yuki removed his clothes, both contemplating the beauty of this stark white, blank canvas. What art belonged here? They nodded to each other and began to create.

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Business as Usual, XII**  
by Laura Bryannan

Jin dreaded the command performances, but they had always been a part of life with his uncle and so he'd learned to endure them. They never got any easier, however. And while he would always be grateful his uncle took him in after his parent's deaths, and life at the dojo had suited him well, his uncle's demands and expectations had been overwhelming from the start. The cherished and well-loved only child had been cast from an emotional oasis into the desert, and he had never completely recovered from the horror of it.

He knew he'd be faced tonight with words of duty and obligation. How his service was owed to the dojo, to his family and to the memory of his parents. He was aware of his ancient heritage—that his line of the family was powerful, respected and sometimes feared. He didn't know what kinds of enterprises had caused his father to be targeted by the assassin and he had never wanted to know, thus the neverending battle between himself and his only close kin.

Uncle Mariya stopped speaking to him on the day he left for Okinawa University. There had been a year of blessed relief, but then he'd mysteriously changed his mind and the cycle renewed itself. For the past three years Jin had been expected to make a showing when he was called to do so. Each visit had been depressingly similar...until now.

Jin roused from the blissful stupor his lover's attentions had placed him. "Thank you so much," he said sincerely, his heart fairly bursting with appreciation. "I hate visiting my uncle, so this is a wonderful distraction."

"Why do you go, then?" Mugen asked.

"I must," Jin told him. "I've already thwarted his every ambition for me, so visiting is the least I can do." He sighed and then continued, "I always spend the trip to Tokyo arguing with him in my mind, saying all the things I can't say to him when he's haranguing me. But this time..." He smiled and they were enchanted.

"Seems to me you need to get laid," Mugen decided, "like for the next hour or so. What do you say, Yuki?"

Yuki beamed, "I'm definitely game." They both turned to Jin, who was looking hungry but uncertain.

"You can't come in me," he told them. "I can't be...leaking..."

"There's always condoms in the bathroom of these things." Mugen jumped up and came back grinning, tossing some silver packets onto the bed. Snuggling next to Jin, he got nose to nose. "It'll help me keep it up longer, anyway," he whispered huskily. And, with that, he opened Jin's mouth with his tongue and stole inside, leaving Yuki to take care of the rest of him...for the moment.

Jin drank in the familiar tea and tobacco flavor of the man who had become the passion of his life. Their kiss was lazy, unhurried, the steel-spiked tongue gentle and soothing, melting him as it always did. Mugen opened to him as well, and Jin delighted in Mugen's moans as he penetrated deep.

Cool hands tugged at his jeans, and a warm mouth explored where he wanted it most, displaying such a comfortable familiarity with his body that he relaxed completely, sighing in contentment. Yuki's tongue felt almost cozy, as leisurely in its activities as Mugen's. Jin was sure Mugen and Yuki were in some sort of unspoken conspiracy, for they continued in the same dreamy way until it became maddening, not taking pity on him until he was squirming and whimpering.

Finally Mugen raised his head, looking smoky. "What'sa matter?" he asked, while tossing a condom Yuki's way. Yuki gave him a wide-eyed, questioning look, but Mugen nodded and he didn't need to be told twice. Mugen turned back to Jin. "Yuki first, then me. You can't cum till me, though, K?"

Jin agreed, stroking his face as he backed off a bit to give Yuki some room, then Jin turned to his dearest friend. Yuki looked at him searchingly, a teasing finger encircling his entrance, but going no further. "Is it really all right?" he whispered. Jin nodded, pulling him into a kiss, remembering how he associated licorice with love. He gasped as Yuki's fingers entered him, moaning as they drummed a tune his body had always adored. And then there was Yuki himself, the warm length pressing inside as Yuki broke their kiss and smiled into his eyes.

"Are you happy, Yuki?" Jin asked, treasuring the shining face above him.

"I'm happy," he replied. His eyes flickered in Mugen's direction. "You're very generous, Jin-nii. I'm grateful." They shared another smile before a gentle thrust of his hips shut Jin's eyes. Gathered into the arms of his lover, Jin opened his thighs and accepted Yuki deeper even as his hand reached out to seek the tanned one laying near. He could hear Mugen chuckle and move upward so he could be stroked. Jin fondled the thick, heavy shaft, his attention only partly on the task, but Mugen's purring assured him his efforts were appreciated.

The pace remained dreamlike for a sweet, long time until suddenly Yuki gave a squeak, his hips lurching into Jin so that he gasped as well. Jin's eyes popped open to see Mugen leaning over Yuki, and assumed his fingers were in the obvious place. "Maybe it's gonna be my turn soon, huh?" he whispered. Jin shivered in sympathy to see his tongue dart out and encircle the rim of Yuki's ear before dipping inside. Yuki's cock was pulsing and it wasn't hard to imagine what Mugen was doing to cause it.

Gone was the languid movement. Yuki bucked and writhed, spurred on by Mugen's demanding fingers. Jin grit his teeth as Yuki shoved him hard, plunging deep, and then he collapsed with a moan. "Oh god, yessss," Yuki sighed, panting into Jin's hair, as Jin pet him and whispered warm endearments. After his breathing normalized, Jin pulled his head up and kissed him again, feeling quite tender toward his ex.

But then Yuki was backing away, flopping next to him with a contented sigh, and Mugen was there—the dark, spicy presence dominating his awareness and commanding his attention. After another deep, soul-shaking kiss and some expert groping of his aching erection, how could Mugen expect him to think? "You wanna cum when I'm fucking you or you wanna cum down my throat after?"

Jin opened his eyes, melting at the lusty expression on his lover's face. "Anything...really..." was all he could manage. And then, shuddering, he whispered, "Just fuck me."

Mugen smiled and obliged him, gathering him up and pushing carefully inside. But when he was fully seated he flipped them both over so that Jin straddled his hips. Pulling the pale, lithe form to his chest, Mugen snuggled him close and began to stroke his back. Long gentle strokes from shoulders to ass, curving around every now and again to massage the firm cheeks before petting and scratching the slender back again.

Jin was in heaven. Sometimes Mugen would travel past his ass to work on his toes and the soles of his feet. The sensations were so luscious, Jin couldn't believe he wanted more. Usually Mugen's cock left him a little breathless, but he'd been loved so long and so well by that point, he wanted everything Mugen had to give. Unfortunately, Mugen wasn't giving it to him. He remained motionless except for the tantalizing stroking of his fingers, so Jin began to undulate, lifting his hips and thrusting himself upon the member impaling him.

"Please, Mugen," he whispered, sucking the strange earring into his mouth so he could nip the lobe and lick behind it. Mugen chuckled and rolled over again, pulling Jin's legs over his shoulders. Jin tensed, but Mugen leaned in, purring, "Easy...easy...I always do you nice, don't I?"

He began to thrust in his languid but insistent Mugen way and Jin relaxed, whispering it was so. Peeking at Yuki, Jin was relieved to find him watching with a contented face. They smiled at each other and Yuki brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. Jin captured the hand and refused to let go, even as Mugen's movements increased in intensity, overwhelming his consciousness. Yuki reached between the two slick, sweaty bodies, found Jin and began to stroke. Mugen grunted his approval and picked up the pace, changing his angle of penetration so that Jin was gasping at every thrust.

There was a blissful moment when the orgasm hovered within reach, and then it blossomed into fullness and exploded with radiant fire. Jin crushed Yuki's hand and dug his nails into Mugen's back as the sensations washed over him, feeling as if his heart would burst with gratitude. Milked by the strong muscles surrounding him, Mugen could resist no longer and released as well, cussing and moaning as he pounded into Jin for those last few luscious thrusts.

The three snuggled together in blissful afterglow, breathing together, hands still exploring and memorizing, until the loudspeaker startled them, announcing they would have to take their seats in fifteen minutes.

Untangling with a sigh, Jin felt the reality of what he would soon have to face looming, but he was meeting it with a level of calm and nonchalance he had never known before. "Thank you so much. That was wonderful medicine," he told them sincerely, and they agreed with him, nodding to each other smugly.

And so it was that Mugen and Yuki left a somewhat wobbly, but otherwise none the worse for wear, Jin at the ferry to Kisarazu. The address of the Regency Hotel safely in his shirt pocket, Jin told them it was doubtful he'd be back later tonight, but tomorrow... Yes, they had better be ready for him tomorrow!

XXXXX

Mugen and Yuki were eating a leisurely breakfast in bed...after...when Mugen spoke up. "So, tell me about him," he demanded.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, what's up with his uncle? Why does he hate visiting him?"

Yuki looked thoughtful for a moment. "You should really be asking him this stuff. Don't know if I should say."

"Aw, come on."

Yuki shook his head. "Jin's twitchy about his background. If I rat on him then all you'll need to do to get me out of the picture is tell him I talked about it and he'll never speak to me again."

"I don't want you outta the picture," Mugen insisted. "I won't tell."

Yuki eyed him, debating, then sighed. "Jin's family is one of the oldest in Japan, and he's the last of his particular line of Takedas—a very anachronistic line, at that."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's like they all belong in a different era, or something. Jin's uncle, Takeda Mariya, is his grandfather's youngest brother. He's the master of the dojo I studied at, and he's acknowledged as one of the finest martial artists in Japan. Jin's father was renowned as well, and he began training Jin from the moment he could walk, I guess. Jin's been groomed to take over the dojo his entire life, but he doesn't want to do it, thus the fights with his uncle."

"Why doesn't he want to?" Mugen asked. "Sounds like a cushy job to me."

"I imagine it's because of his parent's murders, but I honestly can't say for sure."

"Murders?!"

"Yes, and Jin killed their assassin...when he was six years old!"

"He told me he had a criminal record," Mugen said. "Is that why? What the hell happened?"

Yuki nodded. "He's never spoken about it, but my family was close to his and my mother told me. You've seen the scar on his belly right?"

"Yeah, I figured it was his appendix."

Yuki snorted. "They don't cut you all the way through when your appendix ruptures, stupidass. That's a sword wound, believe it or not. According to my mom, the night Jin's parents were attacked the security system noted an intruder but, by the time the police arrived, there were four bodies. Jin's was the only one alive, just barely. He'd heard his parent's screams, got the wakazashi from his great-great-great-grandfather's daisho—the one in his front room, by the way—and attacked the assassin. He managed to kill the guy, but not before he got run through himself."

"Holy shit!" Mugen breathed.

"You got it," Yuki agreed. "He spent a month in the hospital recovering, then came to live with his uncle. That's when I first encountered him. He started attending the school I did, although he was a year ahead of me. I didn't get to meet him until he showed up at the dojo. His father had kept him away, but his uncle threw him into training almost as soon as he arrived. He's an amazing swordsman, Mugen, although he laughs at his skills and believes them useless."

"Well, they are kinda useless, aren't they?"

"I suppose," Yuki conceded.

Mugen waited for him to continue, but he didn't. He had stopped eating and was picking at his food. After a few minutes, Mugen noted, "You sure got quiet all of a sudden."

"Yeah, well you said before I talk too much. You're so fucking right." He put his tray on the floor and was about to get out of bed when Mugen grabbed his arm.

"Come back here," he ordered. "What's going on?"

Yuki gave him a troubled glance. "I feel sick," he said. "I should never have told you all that stuff. I feel like I've betrayed him." He tried to wrench his arm free of Mugen's grasp, but Mugen held on.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Look, you don't know how it was for him at school and at the dojo. He wouldn't speak to anyone but the sensei for years. The disaster was supposed to be all hush hush, and it was kept out of the papers because of his age, but everyone knew. And since he was so weird everyone thought the worst, I guess. Some people even thought _he_ killed his folks. He was so unhappy and he's come so far and..." Yuki sighed and hung his head.

"I was the one who sent him to you that night," he continued. "All for money—for a fucking account. He didn't want to go, you know. He wanted me to cancel the meeting and I refused. Isn't that ironic?" He laughed bitterly. "First I throw him to the wolves and now I'm betraying him again...all because I can't say no to you." He wrenched his arm away and curled up into a ball on his side.

Mugen blinked a few times, trying to understand, then snuggled up behind his very upset lover. "Hey, maybe I'm a wolf, but I'm not the enemy, OK? I thought he was glad we met. Do you know something about that I don't?"

"No." Yuki turned and looked at him intently. "Just _please_ don't tell him I spoke about this. I swear, he'll never forgive me if he finds out."

"I ain't gonna tell, I promise," Mugen said, sincerely. "I'm glad you told me. It explains a lot." He leaned down to share a kiss, and after a while the tense and agitated body next to his relaxed. The information about Jin left him feeling exhilarated, as if a weight he hadn't known he'd been carrying had fallen off his shoulders. Hope bloomed. _Maybe he'll understand after all,_ he thought happily. He broke their kiss, grinning.

"So what's your story?" he asked, poking the firm belly and swirling his finger in the curls below. "You gotta tragic past too?"

Yuki's brow arched, a sly look coming over his face. "I'm not saying another word," he stated, tracing the blue bands on Mugen's wrist, "until you tell me what you did to land your ass in prison."

XXXXX

"...what your father wished for you. He and your mother were so happy when you were born, for it meant the family traditions would continue and..." Uncle Mariya was droning on, but Jin wasn't paying close attention. He'd heard every argument a hundred times.

_Hungry mouths meeting, opening, tongues searching and teasing...the wiry body's simmering power enclosed in his arms...moans of satisfaction as hips grind together._

"...it's inconceivable you think you're doing anything useful with that business you run. You're nothing more than a glorified messenger boy. It's a pathetic waste of..."

_Skilled tongue sliding up his length with such deliberate care his hips cannot keep still...arching upwards to meet the warmth, needing more, and then the explosion of pleasure as he is engulfed and swallowed._

"...time to settle down and find a wife. I know you're dedicated to your training, but you needn't take the culture of Bushido to heart the way you have. It's not seemly in this day and age. And another thing..."

_Strong hands parting his thighs, opening him wide, thumbs at his entrance stretching, making way for the most exquisite penetration...tongue snaking inside, spine melting..._

"Harunobu!" his uncle thundered. Jin cringed at the use of his given name. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes uncle," Jin replied.

"You can give the company to that Hojo boy and take your place as sensei here. I'm not getting any younger, and it's time that you..."

Jin touched the small bottle in the pocket of his jeans. It was becoming a talisman of sorts. He'd hunted down a shop that sold essential oils after Mugen told him the base scent of his cologne, and hit pay dirt. Vetiver oil smelled gloriously like him. Mugen's cologne had other notes, but vetiver was most definitely the base.

Every molecule in his being reacted when he breathed in the scent—bones quaked, cock pulsed and heart dissolved. He'd put a drop on his wrist before entering the brunchtime fray with his uncle, and it did all sorts of lovely things inside his body to raise his hand to his face and inhale the fragrance. And then there were Mugen's other tastes and aromas...

_Jaw stretching to accommodate the thickness...senses reeling at the caramel and burnt sugar scent of Mugen in heat...spirit soaring at his gratifying moans...fingers exploring deep inside, making him gasp and sing._

"...and I must say how very disappointed I am in you, Haru-kun. You're wasting your talent on a bunch of ungrateful ghetto scum and..."

_Candy to gobble up, biting hard, devouring it all...feasting on the sweet dessert...stroking the sweaty, coffee-colored skin, so mouthwateringly delicious...sinking deep into the hot, tight passage...head swimming at the ecstasy of it..._

Uncle Mariya cleared his throat loudly. "Well, I hope you don't feel I've been too hard on you, my boy."

"No uncle," Jin replied automatically. "I understand your concern."

"I'm glad to hear it. When can I expect your decision?"

"I will think about it, sir. I promise."

"Good!" His uncle actually smiled. It was not reassuring. "Can you stay for dinner this evening?"

Jin blanched. "I'm sorry, but no. I have things I must do in Tokyo before I return to Okinawa this evening."

He didn't like to lie, but there was no getting around it. If he said the flight wasn't until tomorrow, he'd be expected to stay another night and that was unacceptable. Leaving Mugen and Yuki alone together for an evening was one thing. Two would not be wise.

Jin breathed a sigh of relief when the ferry dropped him off at the Port of Tokyo and he was finally out of his uncle's grasp. He'd told Mugen he would arrive some time in the afternoon and it was three o'clock. There was a card key waiting for him at the front desk of the Regency, just as Mugen said there would be, and he made his way to the room.

It was on the top floor, one of the penthouse suites. Mugen and Yuki were not there when he arrived, so he could snoop to his heart's content. The space was beautiful and large, like something out of a movie set. Jin had never been anywhere so sumptuous. The contrast between this room and the stark décor of his uncle's house—his house as well, until he'd left for university—was startling, but Jin welcomed it. This place felt warm and friendly, as opposed to the other.

And then there was the bathroom. It made him drool. The jacuzzi looked like it was large enough to fit six bodies, and he set to filling it right away. Even if he had it all to himself, he needed to bathe in that tub. It was too amazing for words! Jin hadn't been luxuriating for long when he heard them come in.

"He's here," he heard Mugen say. "There's his stuff."

"I don't see him," Yuki replied. "Maybe he went out."

"Or maybe he's in the bathroom...in the tub!"

"Naked Jin in the tub. Let's investigate!"

Jin smiled, waiting, and Yuki appeared in the doorway. "Well hellooo gorgeous!" he said in his best Barbara Streisand, then lurched inside as he was shoved from behind.

"Get'cher flaming ass outta the way!" Mugen growled, pushing past Yuki with a flourish and a grin.

Jin laughed out loud, all the dour memories of the past twenty-four hours disappearing from his mind. He welcomed his beautiful lovers with a warm smile. "Come, join me."

They didn't need to be asked twice.

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13

**Business as Usual, XIII**  
by Laura Bryannan

Mugen had fucked Yuki last night. He'd fucked Yuki this morning. But now that Jin was back he wanted to get laid. He wanted to let go, to surrender, to submit wholeheartedly—just not in front of Yuki. And so he formulated a plan.

They'd hit a bar before heading back to the hotel and knocked back a few. Actually, Yuki knocked back a few and Mugen knocked back one, hoping that after some alcohol and sex, Yuki would crash and leave him to moan and squirm in Jin's arms without putting his seme pride at risk.

Yuki beat him into the tub because he didn't take his clothes off, and Mugen waited as he and Jin kissed before descending into the warm water himself. His heart skipped a beat as the gray eyes turned to him with a smoky glance, and came into Jin's embrace eagerly. Yuki stayed near enough that their bodies touched, but it didn't distract him from the battle he was engaged in.

Jin's tongue was wily and strong, sneaking past every defense, causing a lurch in his guts and his groin every time he was penetrated. He carded his fingers into Jin's hair, trying to force the angle most conducive for a successful attack, but Jin was doing the same. And then Jin opened, allowing him inside so suddenly he moaned in surprise, even as Jin did himself. There were a few moments of exquisite interplay and then Jin gently pushed him back, looking deeply into his eyes. _Your ass is mine, but first..._ He arched the brow nearest Yuki and Mugen nodded.

They turned to their slightly sloshed friend, who had removed his wet clothes and was sitting in the tub smiling back. "How was it this time, Jin?" he asked. "Same 'ol, same 'ol or worse than usual?"

"The same as usual, I guess," Jin replied. "He's talking about retiring again, but I know he'll never let go until the day he falls down dead. Until then, I'm happy to leave it to him." He turned to Mugen. "My uncle is the namesake of a famous ancestor and he takes it a little too seriously, I'm afraid. He treats me as a pawn regarding the dojo because he believes he has not only a right, but an obligation to do so."

"That sucks," Mugen said.

"Yes," Jin agreed, giving him a pointed glance. "Well, enough about that." Jin and Mugen turned to Yuki, who visibly quailed at being the focus of two predatory gazes. They scooted over to him, one on either side, and attacked.

Jin and Yuki were kissing so Mugen wandered lower, trying to listen as he heard them whispering to each other. Jin would chuckle every now and then, and Mugen was amazed he didn't feel jealous at their closeness. If anything, he found it comforting. Despite his cold nature, Jin still seemed capable of deep affection and loyalty. He might be done with Yuki, but he was not casting him aside. Mugen decided this was a good thing.

But if he wasn't jealous of Jin and Yuki's relationship he was envious of Yuki's other attributes. As he stroked and teased the now-familiar body, he was reminded that he was the little guy in this threesome. Jin was taller, Yuki was bigger, and he didn't like it. Plus Yuki was so fucking beautiful, it was intimidating—no flaws, no scars, perfect everything. Why was Jin turning his way at all? It didn't make sense.

He let the quivering hips sink into the water and turned to nip Jin's shoulder, wanting a little time with the end of Yuki that could communicate in words. Jin raised his head, looking makeout-drunk in the way that always turned him on, clearly expecting a kiss before they exchanged places. Mugen obliged him, causing moans that made him dizzy as he teased the back of Jin's throat. They ravaged each other for a little while, then Mugen turned to a panting and writhing Yuki.

"You feeling good, kiddo?" he asked.

Yuki gulped and nodded. "You guys are being wicked. Let me cum."

Mugen smiled. "Gotta savor yummy things or you get indigestion." Yuki gave him The Look Of Supreme Adoration, and it knocked his heart for a loop as it always did. No one had ever looked at him like that, certainly no one as beautiful as Yuki, and it evoked feelings he found mostly pleasing but a little disturbing as well. _If he knew what you were really like,_ the voices whispered, _he would not be looking up to you._ He argued back that Yuki was fun, Yuki was smart and strong. That much was real, and it was okay to feel flattered.

He leaned in to get his licorice kiss, fingers tugging the ring through his nipple and teasing the sensitive nub. Yuki jerked, moaning sweetly, and Mugen was reminded that he and Jin shared matching rings. He decided then and there to do something about it. Suddenly Yuki was moaning for other reasons. Mugen could feel Jin lift his hips closer to the surface and guessed what was happening. The panting, gasping man became very hard to kiss, so Mugen raised his head to watch the glorious release play out on Yuki's face.

He reached around a sturdy thigh, thinking to plunder the other end when he met Jin's hand. One finger was already embedded in the shuddering body. Thinking quickly, Mugen grabbed a handful of soap, dashed back under the water and slid his finger inside, underneath Jin's. He pushed the longer finger upward and Yuki squeaked, "Oh god!" His hips bucked and Mugen could tell from the clenching inside that he was cumming.

Mugen hadn't thought it possible that a person could look good giving head, but Jin did. He looked totally hot as he swallowed Yuki's load effortlessly. Mugen couldn't believe his good fortune at the scene he was participating in, having two most beautiful men to play with. Jin lifted his head, shared a kiss that tasted of Yuki—even his cum tasted faintly of licorice—and then they turned to their dreamy-looking lover.

"Thanks you guys," Yuki whispered. "That was amazing."

"You're inspiring," Mugen replied with a grin. Yuki blushed at his regard, even as his eyelids drooped and his body slipped deeper into the tub.

Jin chuckled. "We should get you out of here before you crash."

Mugen stood up. "Yeah, come on Sleeping Beauty." Their slightly overwhelmed lover allowed them to help him up, towel him off, and deposit him into the king sized bed. Blankets and kisses and goodnights evoked only a muffled, "Mmmmm," and so they turned to each other.

"I've been waiting for you," Jin murmured, wrapping his arms around Mugen's waist and pulling their hips together.

"Me too. Make me scream."

XXXXX

Yuki floated, feeling sweet. The last thing he remembered was their hungry kissing, until the sound of his name startled him awake.

"...Yuki. You're good to him. I'm grateful."

"It ain't just to kiss your ass. I like him."

"I know. It pleases me."

"He's not as crazy as you are."

Jin chuckled. "That's true. Yuki is blessedly normal, and so is his family."

"Ummm, do it harder."

Another chuckle. "All right. How about like..."

A loud groan woke him up some time later.

"Oh my god, Jin. Oh yeah...shit...yeah! You're so fucking good."

Yuki smiled proudly. His ex was extremely talented at giving head. He listened as Mugen cooed and moaned, but soon became mystified. There was no rhythm he could discern. If Jin was going down on Mugen, he was using a different, very strange technique.

"Man oh man. I never thought you'd be into this."

"You're the first person I've ever done it to."

Yuki froze. Was Jin doing _that?!_ He couldn't be! Mugen sure sounded aroused though, gasping and sighing up a storm. Yuki's face got hot contemplating the possibilities.

"Uhhh! Please, again?"

"Relax your muscles here...more...yes, good. And now I can..."

Mugen purred. "Oh my god, that's sooo fucking amazing. Feels like your tongue's a mile long."

Yuki stifled a gasp. Jin was rimming him! No question about it. It took all his willpower not to roll over and watch. Mugen's singing was breathy, quiet contented moans peppered with an occasional sigh. Jin went on and on and Yuki drifted away, only to be startled again.

"Come on, dammit!"

"Patience."

"Fuck that. You're making me craz...aaaahhhh, damn."

Yuki could hear the rhythmic humming Jin tended to emit when he was absorbed in one of Yuki's favorite activities. Mugen was thrashing and whimpering and it made Yuki want to laugh, for Jin had reduced him to a similar state countless times.

"Please Jin. Please fuck me. I can't take it no more. My balls are gonna explode." Jin chuckled, but did not cease his activities. Suddenly there was a loud growl. "Dammit Jin." The humming stopped.

"If you don't let go of my hair I'll..."

"Oh yeah? What? OW! HOLY SHIT YOU FUCKING BIT IT!"

"Stop shouting. I barely did."

"You're being evil...driving me insane. I wanna cum."

"Patience. I've been starving for you and want to savor everything. You were the one lecturing Yuki about indigestion, correct?"

"That was different."

"Oh, no."

There was a shuffling in the sheets and Mugen moaned. "Mmmm, yeah. Please do it. Oh...no...no, not that...damn Jin...oh god, oh god, oh god..."

Yuki didn't know he'd fallen asleep until he woke to find the bed shaking rhythmically.

"I adore fucking you."

"Uhhh yeah, I'm liking it myself."

"You're so open with me. Everything I do plays across your face." Mugen moaned. "I can tell...right...here." The moans increased, and Yuki tried not to squirm, but the rhythm was lazy—one of Jin's maddeningly deliberate thrust patterns—and it was lulling him back into unconsciousness.

"You're gonna fuck me all night, aren't you?"

"Mmmm, I hope so."

Yuki was dreaming of a tiger attack. He could hear the growls and hisses of the predator, the mewls and strangled moans of the prey, and awoke shuddering in fear before he realized it was Jin and Mugen.

"Please Jin...oh damn...shit...unh...unh...unh..." Mugen emoted every time Jin's hips rocked into him. Jin was silent except for his muted snarling, and Yuki figured they must have been going at it for a while considering his panting. He almost drifted off again when Jin spoke, responding to a particularly intense moan.

"Are you ready to cum?"

"Hell yeah!"

"What's the secret password?"

Mugen growled. "Fuck me Spike, ya goddamn shit!"

Jin chuckled. "Hmmm, not quite as I remembered, but all right. Turn over."

"Oh yeah!"

More shuffling and bed-shaking, and then the dance began in earnest. Mugen's moans finally sounded happy.

"You've got the most beautiful ass of anyone I have ever known."

"Uh...well...uhhh...just keep fucking it, K? Don't stop anymore."

"I won't. But it belongs to me, do you understand? I don't want you to share it with anyone else, not even Yuki." Jin stopped thrusting, apparently to make his point.

"I get it. Ouch! OK, I get it, I agree!"

Jin chuckled evilly, resuming his movement, and Mugen began making the most amazing sounds. Yuki had never heard such noises come out of him before. They rose in a rhythmic arpeggio, each moan more heartfelt and strident than the one before, a crescendo of need. And when he finally released, Yuki was sure everyone within a mile's radius heard him cry out.

Yuki smiled, remembering that their play tonight began with Mugen's challenge, and felt proud his beloved had answered it. No matter how badly he had the hornies for Mugen, it was still great to witness Jin putting the cocky bastard in his place.

The breathless kissing and quiet murmuring between them finally stopped and it appeared they were asleep, but Yuki was wide awake. Aching, he reached for himself, for it felt as though they'd been making love with him all night. He touched carefully, trying not to attract attention, when a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist. He tensed, but the body behind him snuggled comfortably and warm breath tickled his neck.

"Lemmie help you with that, kiddo."

Yuki relaxed, sighing happily as Mugen's sure fingers danced, stroking him into blissful surrender and dreamless sleep.

XXXXX

They were on their way back to Okinawa, lounging around the small suite of the private jet, drinks in hand. Even Jin had one, but that's all they were going to allow him. Casablanca was on the TV, being ignored. Their romp that morning had left them happily satiated and they felt content and comfortable with each other, enough so that Mugen steeled himself and rummaged through his bag. He'd gotten lucky before they left Tokyo and found three matching rings.

"It's presuming," he began, "but I was feeling kinda left out, so..."

He threw the small packages on the bed and held his breath as Jin and Yuki reached for them. Jin smiled tenderly when he saw the contents, and Mugen exhaled in relief. "I'd be proud to wear it," he said, and Mugen felt as if his heart would burst.

"Wow, nice! Me too," added Yuki, ripping the package open. "Black steel? There's no bead. How do you put it on?"

"They're niobium," Mugen told them. "It's a continuous ring. The section comes out like this. See?" He showed Yuki how the ring worked and then turned to Jin, who had figured it out and was replacing his old one with the new one.

"We got our pierces when we were kooky crazy in heat," Yuki told him. "It was my idea, but obviously Jin agreed. He even surprised me with our rings. We had to go to a shady piercer because we were underage. Is there a story behind your nip?"

Mugen cringed. "Well, yeah, but it's shitty so I don't really want to talk about it." He stole a peek at them and they looked back, puzzled.

"If it's shitty, how come you didn't just pull the pierce?" Yuki asked. "Why did you keep it?"

"To remind myself how it happened, I guess. I was really stupid."

"Happened?" Jin's voice was quiet but the steel gray eyes bored into him.

Mugen knew he was going to have to tell the truth and sighed in frustration. _You give them new rings and don't expect them to ask about your pierce? Duh! Talk about clueless._

He took a deep breath. "When my gang realized I was moving out and pulling my financial support, they had a...um...intervention, I guess you could say. They beat me up and...stuff. Someone did it with a safety pin and...well...it was a night I can't ever let myself forget so..." He looked at Jin pleadingly, hoping the matter could be dropped, and received a gentle smile.

Jin reached for Mugen's shirt and unbuttoned the top few buttons, exposing the barbell. He unscrewed the piece and pulled it out, replacing it with the shiny, black ring. "I hope we can help give this some better memories," he said, leaning down to plant a kiss on the newly-adorned nipple. He sucked and teased, giving Mugen tremors that shook him to the core.

He wrapped his arms around Jin's shoulders and lay his cheek against the top of his head, wanting with all his heart to say more, to get all the shit out on the table and be done with it. He couldn't, though. The shame was too great.

Jin raised his head, warm appreciation in his eyes, and Mugen's breath caught at his beauty—all that beauty looking at him like he was something valuable, something worthwhile. It was amazing. He loved it. He couldn't risk losing it. And so he pulled his beautiful lover into a kiss, resolving to keep his silence.

to be continued


	14. Chapter 14

**Business as Usual, XIV**  
by Laura Bryannan

Jin walked into his apartment and sighed in happiness. The weekend had been glorious, but it was just as wonderful to be back home again...alone. He settled blissfully into bed, Mozart on the CD player, a bowl of instant ramen in hand. He ignored the book he was halfway through, content to simply listen and eat.

The concerto wasn't quite finished when his cell rang. He groaned, not wanting to look at the ID, as it was harder to ignore if he knew who was calling. He finally gave in, saw it was Mugen, and decided to pick up.

"You did me real fine last night," the husky voice purred.

"Thank you. You're very delicious."

"I want my legs around you again. I want you inside me again. Lemmie come over."

"No."

"Huh?!"

"Tomorrow, Mugen."

"No. Tonight. Why can't it be tonight?"

"I need some down time, some quiet. I haven't been alone since Thursday and I feel stretched very thin. Can you understand that?"

"No."

"Mugen, this weekend was amazing. I loved it. It was the most generous gift I have ever received and I'm very grateful. But right now I need some time to myself—time to process it all, I guess. If I'm too long without that I start to go insane."

Jin heard grumbling on the other end as Mugen considered, then a loud sigh. "Well, if you really don't want to, I..."

"Mugen," Jin interrupted, "tomorrow night I will happily screw your ass into the carpet, but tonight I would like to contemplate my navel and not have to pay attention to anyone, all right?"

"OhhhKaaay." The tone was sullen, but Jin ignored it and said goodbye before Mugen could argue further. Smiling in relief, he hit Play on the remote and the music washed over him again.

He hadn't realized he was dozing until his cell startled him awake. According to the clock, he'd been sleeping over an hour. The caller ID said Mugen and Jin sighed. Sometimes his lover's persistence was annoying.

"I'm outside your building. Can I come in?"

"What!?"

"I'm standing on your front doorstep. Buzz me in, K?"

"No! I told you..."

"Wait!" Mugen shouted. Then, more persuasively, "Just let me ride you. You don't have to do anything, I'll do all the work. I don't expect a performance like last night. Come on, let me in."

Jin felt anger and frustration first, but grudgingly flattered second, and buzzed Mugen in. He waited in the doorway of his apartment listening to the footsteps coming up the stairs, trying to keep his breathing steady, both upset and excited Mugen was there. His heart skipped a beat as Mugen arrived on the landing, wearing an impeccable navy suit and carrying a sinfully thin black leather briefcase. _It looks like he plans to stay the night,_ Jin thought.

"I'm presuming," Mugen began, reading his mind. "You can kick me out later if you want. Just thinking positive."

"Come in," Jin replied. He turned and walked down the hall to his bedroom, hearing Mugen shut the door and follow. The brown hands were on him before he got his t-shirt over his head, and then they were kissing. Jin didn't stand a chance. Mugen's supersonic lasercannon attack was clearly intended to stun and overwhelm the enemy and the strategy was successful. Jin's will crumpled, defenses blown to smithereens, and Mugen had his way with him.

Some time later Jin was on his back, Mugen riding him like a rodeo cowboy. He tried to distract himself from the impending orgasm as the tawny hips pumped him unmercifully, but his lover was too talented. He was certain he was going to lose the battle and cum first when Mugen suddenly stopped and raised his head. Panting and sheened with sweat, Jin thought he looked magnificent.

"You pissed at me for showing up?" he asked.

Jin smiled ruefully. "Not anymore. It's good to hold you again."

"Mmmm, yeah. I wanted you all to myself." He smiled rakishly and Jin's heart lurched, not sure if the disturbance this beast was causing in his life was good or bad. However, one thing was certain: he was way too addicting. Needing a little more control, Jin grabbed Mugen's shoulders and flipped him over, scooping up his knees in one smooth move.

"Ah, yes!" he decided, reveling in Mugen's wanton, half-lidded expression. "Well, you've got me, my man. All of me. Now, relax."

Mugen had been taking him shallow, creating intense sensation where it was overwhelming, so Jin dove deep. The moans his lover emitted when he was plundered so were always gratifying, and he could better regulate his level of sensation. Taking Mugen in hand, he began to stroke in time to his gentle thrusts.

"Damn!" Mugen gasped. "You sure know how to fuck a guy."

Jin chuckled at his enthusiasm, then changed his angle of thrust so Mugen couldn't speak anymore. He rode the moaning body hard, expertly stroking the slick cock, and Mugen gasped, "Oh god...you gonna let me? Can I cum?"

"Cum Mugen."

"A quickie? Really?" He gasped again, shuddering as Jin answered his question with some skillful wrist action, and let go in his typically dramatic fashion. Laughing and cursing, his innards clenched Jin, who finally allowed himself to feel what was happening in his body. The sensations exploded into his awareness and he released as well, biting Mugen's shoulder to stay grounded—to stay connected and not fly off into space, to be lost forever among the stars.

Later, a raspy voice near his ear woke him from his doze. "Can I stay over?"

"Yes."

"You're a good fuck, Takeda-san."

"Mmmm. Your ass is irresistible." Jin was becoming fond of the way Mugen curled up behind him at night, as though he were a substitute for his stuffed elephant. He was tempted to tease, but thought better of it. "What time do you want to get up?"

"Seven, please."

"Mugen, don't do this again."

"What?"

"Don't show up at my door when I've asked you not to come over. It's creepy, and...stalker-like."

"Um...OK. I'm sorry. But you can't deny me when I'm starving like that. It's inhuman!"

"How hungry could you be? We were fucking all morning."

"Sporking Yuki ain't the same, an' you know it."

Jin smiled in spite of himself. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Damn straight! I ain't no fool."

XXXXX

Mugen sat at his desk, waiting for a computer model to spit out some stats, feeling out of control. In the light of day, his behavior last night was embarrassing, and all he could remember about his decision to arrive at Jin's place unannounced was that it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Their morning together had been quiet, Jin waking him up matter-of-factly and disappearing into the kitchen, with no encore of last visit's alarm clock BJ. This suited Mugen fine, freaked out as he was. Too much of a good thing made him nervous, and this thing with Jin was too good.

He'd showered and dressed, grimaced down the cup of instant coffee Jin made for him and took off for work with little more conversation than assurances they would talk later. Jin seemed as stand-offish as he felt and that was a relief. Hanging with someone who didn't need to talk all the time was a good thing.

A call on his cell disturbed his reverie. It was Jin. "Did you speak with Yuki last night?"

"No. Why?"

"He's not at work today, and I'm concerned," Jin replied. "He always arrives before me and he's not here. There's no answer on his cell. I have a bad feeling..."

"Lemmie see what I can do," Mugen replied. He had a bad feeling as well, and asked Li-san to call the local hospitals, but when she came up empty-handed he was perplexed. He was just about to ask her to call the police when his cell rang again.

"He's at the county hospital," Jin told him. "I'm on my way."

Mugen cringed. The place held bad memories. "What happened? You're gonna get him transferred outta there, right?"

"He was brought in unconscious last night, beaten to a pulp," Jin told him. "There was no ID on him, that's why he ended up there. He just regained consciousness this morning. Yes, I'll have him moved to Chubu as soon as they can. He's in room 524."

"OK, I'll see you there." He took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to calm the adrenaline rush of upset and anger running through his body. _Life in Okinawa never changes._ He told Li-san he was heading out and took off for the hospital.

Entering room 524 , Mugen was shocked. The entire right side of Yuki's face was purple and yellow, disfigured in painful-looking swelling, and both hands were bandaged. He strode to Yuki's bed, nodding to Jin on the other side, and bent to plant a gentle kiss on the lacerated nose. "Damn, kiddo," he said softly, "they really fucked you over."

Yuki smiled ruefully. "I'm not feeling too bad. They're giving me good drugs."

"Two broken ribs," Jin told him. "That's going to hurt when the meds wear off."

Mugen winced. Jin was right. There was nothing to do about broken ribs but wait 'em out. "Was it the Nakasones?" he asked.

"Don't know," Yuki replied. "They were hooded, four of them. Surprised me, the fuckers. I took two of them out and then the other two got really pissed. Mukuro's the only one who would bother with that kind of shit, though..."

Jin nodded. "Whoever it was, I'm just glad you're all right."

"Yeah, when are they gonna let you outta here?"

"I'm stuck overnight because I was unconscious for so long," Yuki informed them. "Don't move me anywhere else. The people here are okay. I'd rather stay put."

"Do you want me to call your family?" Jin asked.

"No! Please don't!" Yuki cried. "Mother would use it as an excuse to move in for a month. I wouldn't want to worry her anyway. I'm fine. I just look like shit."

Jin chuckled. "Do you need anything from your apartment?"

"Nah, it's okay. Somebody here already called my credit card and cell phone companies for me." He smiled at them. "It makes me feel better to see you guys. Thanks for coming. They said I could escape tomorrow so long as no fever spikes or anything else weird happens tonight."

Mugen was quietly freaking out. Being back in Okinawa County Hospital was not a happy experience. Seeing Yuki black and blue and green amid the familiar smell and the bright lights and the noise of the place...it was enough to make him want to scream and tear his hair out to stave off the memories.

Luckily some nurse was telling them they had to leave for now. They could come back in the afternoon. He'd said goodbye to Yuki, hadn't he? Yes, he was pretty sure he had. And there was Jin's hand on his arm, pulling him down the hall and out the door, out into real air and sunshine and away from all _that._

"Are you all right?" Jin asked. "You look a little green around the gills."

"Don't like that place. Been there too many times."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No."

"Thank you for coming today. It made him very happy."

Mugen looked at Jin and his warm smile brought him back to the present, banishing the horrible ghosts for the time being. "Well, of course I was gonna come."

Jin leaned toward him, sliding one arm around his hips and the other around his waist, and he let himself melt into the kiss. _Oh yeah. That's right. That's what I'm here for._ They got a few hoots from passers-by before they broke it, grinning at each other. "Will I see you this afternoon? Visiting hours are at two."

"Yeah, I'll be here." He hoped his shudder was inward. He'd go back even though it made him sick to think about it. He'd go back just because Yuki was worth it—what they all had going together was worth it.

XXXXX

Jin could hear them before he got to Yuki's room, and paused outside the door to listen. He hadn't heard Yuki enjoying himself like that in a long time and it sounded sweet.

"Dammit, Mugen!" Yuki chuckled, coughed and moaned. "Stop with the one-liners, already. It hurts like shit to laugh."

"Well, you look like shit too, so gimmie a break."

Jin entered, smiling, and there were heys all around. He handed Yuki a small black box and appreciated his squeak.

"Hell, yes!" Yuki exclaimed, sending Jin a grateful look while frantically opening it. He popped a piece into his mouth with a happy sigh and let Mugen take the box from him.

"Panda all natural soft licorice chews," Mugen read aloud. "A ha! So this is the culprit."

Yuki nodded blissfully. "My favorite, although I'll eat licorice in any form." He turned to Jin, whose guilt about everything was assuaged the tiniest bit by the ecstatic expression on his beloved's face. "Thank you, Jin-nii. Now I definitely feel better."

"You live on this stuff, kiddo?" Mugen teased. "I swear it leaks outta your pores."

Yuki shrugged. "Some people like chocolate." He eyed Jin. "And some like cigarettes." A pointed glance at Mugen. "I happen to like licorice. Are you complaining?"

"Nah. I can think of worse things you could smell like."

Jin sat back and listened to them banter, fascinated to watch his emotions shift and settle into new patterns. The guilt and worry over Yuki was fading away. He was clearly going to be all right, even though he did look frightening at the moment. It wasn't the first time Yuki had taken a hit that had most likely been intended for him, and it probably wouldn't be the last, so long as Takeda Delivery remained in business. Mugen had returned to visit despite whatever was bothering him and his affect on Yuki was so heartening, Jin felt immense relief.

But now there was reason to worry about Mugen. For one thing, he was drunk. Not falling-down drunk, but definitely not himself. Jin could smell the beer on him, and wondered why he was drinking so early in the day. He remembered Mugen's earlier comment about being at this hospital too many times, and wasn't surprised about it, considering the number of lurid scars he had on his body and one bullet wound as well. He had never felt comfortable enough to ask about them and, of course, Mugen had never been forthcoming.

Jin felt a pulling in his heart, a yearning tugging at his consciousness to stop hiding, to tell his truth in hopes that Mugen might do the same. He felt anguish about it, doubting that such revelations could produce anything but revulsion and abandonment, but the bothersome idea wouldn't go away and so he resolved to find a way to speak.

And then Mugen was shoving him and he was startled back to the present. "Hey daydreamer, go guard the door," he ordered, pulling down the covers while Yuki giggled.

"What?"

"Make sure no one comes in." Mugen's head burrowed under the ridiculous hospital gown while Yuki cooed, and Jin knew there was no stopping them.

"Just make if fast," Jin said, standing against the door so it couldn't be opened. He winced to see more lacerations and bruises on Yuki's legs, but Yuki was unmindful, absorbed as he was in Mugen's attentions.

Their spiky-haired lover finished with the preliminaries and pulled out the big guns, swallowing Yuki with a contented moan. Mugen's throat bulged as he took the cock inside and Jin thought his knees would give out at the sight. To witness the invasion—jaw distending, throat swelling as the cock slowly entered—was possibly the most erotic thing Jin had ever experienced. Face flushed, cock stiff in his jeans, he was just about to abandon his post and join the fray when Yuki cried out, first in ecstasy and then in pain.

"Damn, it hurts like fuck to move!" he told them. Mugen raised his head for a kiss, squirming as Yuki teasingly palmed his crotch, when there was a knock on the door. Jin waited until they parted then allowed it to open.

The nurse bustled in, telling them they were going to have to leave. They obediantly said goodbye, although Jin kissed Yuki in front of her, and she eeeped but otherwise minded her own business. Mugen was about to do the same. with an additional under the covers flourish, when Jin dragged him out of trouble.

"Come on," he said firmly, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the hospital and toward the street, waving for a cab. "I'm taking you home. You're too drunk to be out in public."

"I ain't drunk...hardly anyway," Mugen protested. "But you can take me home if you want, pretty boy." He had intended the move to be suave but instead he lurched, knocking his forehead into the bony shoulder with a resounding clunk. "Ow! Damn!" Jin sighed, stuffed him into a taxi, and finally managed to deposit him on his couch, having sucessfully fended off ninety-five percent of his amorous advances on the way.

Seated safely out of reach, Jin had to know what was up. "Why are you drunk, Mugen? I feel guilty we were fucking while he was laying there alone too, but you were so upset at the hospital this morning. What's going on?"

Mugen shifted uncomfortably. "I just don't like that place, is all. And it's been a long time since I been there, so it weirded me out."

Jin's heart was pounding. Something inside was demanding he speak, even though the fear he felt was overwhelming and impossible to ignore. _It's now or never. Do it!_ "Mugen, can I tell you something terrible about myself? I once told you I had a criminal record. Do you want to know why?"

Mugen nodded, looking at him intently. "I show you mine if you show me yours. That was the deal, right?"

"Yes," Jin agreed, his upset turning to icy calm. "I killed a man, when I was very young. I woke up one night and heard my mother scream. I knew where an old daisho was kept, grabbed the wakazashi, and ran to my parent's room. The man was still there and I was able to get in a lethal strike just before he noticed me. Unfortunately, he got me too...you've probably seen the scar. I woke up in the hospital and my life was never the same. My parents were gone and... Well, there it is. Do you think I'm awful?"

"Awful?" Mugen shook his head. "For killing the guy who murdered your folks? Nah, that's great shit." There was a pause and Mugen took a deep breath. He searched Jin's face, debating in his mind, then quietly admitted, "I killed a guy too."

to be continued


	15. Chapter 15

**Business as Usual, XV**  
by Laura Bryannan

Jin didn't blink. Mugen couldn't believe it. You tell a guy you've killed someone and you expect a look of horror, or at least surprise. Instead, Jin's compassionate expression was enough to break his heart. "How did it happen?" he asked quietly.

"Um..." Mugen closed his eyes and tried to think of how to say it. "When I was sixteen my gang got wind I was splitting. Of course, it wasn't me they wanted so much as the money I was passing around, stupid show-off that I was. They lured me in with pussy and a bunch of guys worked me over pretty good. I'll spare you the gory details, but they were methodical and it hurt a lot. Gave me some new scars. Spit-roasted me forever. I was more scared than I've ever been.

"Finally they got hungry and took off. No one was standing guard, so while they were gone I managed to get one hand free and untie myself. When they came back I started fighting. I let loose until the world went dark and woke up in the hospital, shot in the back. My parole officer told me I put five guys in there with me. The only problem was, one didn't make it. I kicked him into something and his head hit wrong, I guess. He never came to. I didn't even know the fucker and he was there doing that shit to me..." He sighed and shook his head.

"Anyway, I went to prison for six months even though I was underage. When you got a rap sheet as long as I do, I guess no one cares about shit like self-defense. Enough of the gang lied in court about what happened that I got screwed."

Before Mugen chanced a peek, Jin was on the couch, scooping him into his lap like he was five years old. His pride screamed in protest, but the wounds inside still ached and yearned for comfort, so he instinctively let himself receive it.

"Oh Mugen, I'm so sorry," Jin whispered, pulling him to his chest. "I can't even imagine how horrifying that must have been for you."

Strong arms held him close. Was it really going to be this easy? He wasn't going to be pushed away? It seemed unbelievable. He snuggled his face into the pale neck, breathing a deep sigh of relief as unknown and forgotten hurt places received the balm of Jin's acceptance. He felt safe...perhaps...maybe even good. He wasn't sure. Sheltered in the familiar embrace, he realized that Jin had been the first person to protect him from anything, ever, when he'd chased Mukuro off last week.

"So, you don't think I'm awful?" Mugen finally asked.

"For defending yourself against a gang assault? Hardly!" Jin told him sincerely. "I got attacked a lot, growing up. I was chronically shy and strange and... Who knows why children scapegoat each other? A handful of times I got hurt when there were too many and I couldn't fight them all off, but I was never subject to outright torture."

"Yeah, well, at least I walked away with everything intact," Mugen replied. "A few new holes, but no parts missing. The way they were talking..." He shuddered. "Ah man, enough of that shit."

"Yes," Jin agreed, pulling off his suit coat and tie. "Let's find something else to do."

Mugen lay back, feeling incredulous his lover was still looking at him like he was something tasty, even after learning the worst. Jin leaned near and nuzzled his face, warm lips tracing his brow, his eyelid, tickling his lashes...trailing down to nibble his neck, biting harder at the shoulder until he grunted in acknowledgment.

Unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his belt, Jin lay his head on his belly, wrapped his arms around his waist and got quiet. Mugen went there with him, feeling such profound comfort that every tight place—every overwound spring and knotted wire inside—let go a few notches and he relaxed, possibly for the first time in his life.

The sweet security of Jin's weight, plus three beers and only a few bites of lunch, insured Mugen's nap. Somewhere later in a dream there was beautiful music, and angels rang golden chimes announcing the glorious scent of food. His stomach grumbled and he roused, opening his eyes to see Jin eating out of a Chinese food container.

"Did the doorbell ring?" he asked groggily.

"Yes, that's how dinner arrived."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A little over an hour."

"Sorry. Uh...what the hell is that music? I thought it was a dream. You bring a CD over?"

"It's Beethoven's Pastoral," Jin informed him. "I found it in your collection."

"No way," Mugen exclaimed. "I never bought it, someone must'a left it here. I thought Beethoven did that _dun dun dun dunnnnnn_ thing."

Jin smiled and winced at the same time. "That's his fifth symphony. This is his sixth."

"Wasn't he in Clockwork Orange?"

"Yes." Jin sighed. "His ninth symphony."

"That stuff's kickass."

Jin brightened. "I agree. It's my favorite as well."

Mugen was handed the beef and broccoli and he happily dug in, considering his stomach was feeling wonky and eating helped settle it. But then recent revelations came to mind and his blood ran cold. He eyed Jin who appeared content, listening with his eyes closed and eating in the annoyingly thoughtful way he always did. Everything seemed normal. It was too weird.

One thing was certain, though. He needed to get laid. Jin had given him that part of his life back, and that part really needed reassurance this evening. So when they finished their meal and Jin asked to be taken, Mugen refused.

"No?!"

"No!" he replied. "I want you to fuck me. You're the first guy I've let in since that night, and I want you to do me tonight...especially tonight."

"But after what you told me, I thought..."

"Look," Mugen interrupted, "what happened put me off my natural leanings for years, but I _like_ getting laid. Always have. Pussy is great, but I need what men bring to the game too."

Jin arched a brow as he pulled off Mugen's slacks and boxers. "You can purchase such things for women."

Mugen snorted. "I ain't met a gal yet I'd let come near me with a strap-on."

Dry chuckle. "You're very wise."

Mugen watched in appreciation as Jin pulled his t-shirt off, then stood to remove his jeans. Why was such a beautiful creature interested in him? Jin's height was enviable, his face breathtaking and his sculpted body was as perfect as a statue—except for the sword scar, in the same place as his own gunshot wound. And then there was Mugen's sign inked on his ass. What the hell did that mean? The whole thing was too damn weird.

"It doesn't freak you out that I killed a guy?" He had to know.

"It doesn't freak you out that _I_ killed a guy?" Jin asked in reply.

"Well, you had a good reason."

"As did you."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"Amazing. Well, c'mere. Lemmie taste you before you do it, K?"

"Mmmm. Please."

XXXXX

Jin escaped.

Kissing his copy of Beethoven's 9th, Solti conducting, he put the disc in the player. Grabbing his headphones, he retreated to his bed and for the first two movements did nothing but listen.

Only later did he allow himself to think about the day, working backward. He'd left Mugen on the couch, where he'd passed out again after being fucked senseless. They'd never made it to the bedroom. Finding no extra blanket in the linen closet, Jin had covered him with a beach towel and gone home.

It felt wonderful to walk into his apartment, turn his cell phone off and know there was nothing he needed to do, no one he needed to speak to until tomorrow morning at work. The music felt balancing, uplifting even, and he was happy that Mugen had jogged his memory about it. He hadn't listened to the 9th in a long time.

Mugen. His guts were in knots over what Mugen had said. Two words haunted his awareness, sickening yet arousing him, to his absolute horror. Spit roast. He knew with certainty the experience had been terrible for Mugen, not erotic, but when he'd heard the words his body responded of its own accord. Unable to keep them from echoing in his mind, he felt immense guilt as torturous random images plagued and grieved him.

And perhaps that was the problem as well. Mugen's story broke his heart and he felt helpless in the face of it. Suddenly an awareness dawned so startling, he gasped and sat up. He was no longer the most tragic person in the room! He had never known anyone who's background was harsher than his own, and it felt...he wasn't sure how it felt.

Strange. There was a sense of loss, as though Mugen had beaten him in a competition he hadn't known he'd been in, but also relief. Of course there were lots of people out there with heartbreaking stories, Jin just hadn't met one before now. He wondered about Mugen's childhood, whether there were paralell horrors to his own he hadn't considered. Mugen never spoke of siblings or parents. The entire matter was disconcerting, for it tugged on his emotions and deepened an out of control lust into something far more dangerous.

Taking Mugen this evening had been completely delicious. He'd wanted it from behind and Jin had obliged him, beginning with Mugen kneeling on the couch, draped over the back. Jin simply looked, appreciating the planes, angles and luscious curves of his lover's body until Mugen was grumbling and squirming. "Come on, man. Quit'cher staring and do something!"

"Patience, grasshopper. Do you want fingers first, or just me?"

"Mmmm. Just you's good."

Yes, fucking Mugen was way too delicious, and while the carnal longings were exciting and enlivening, he didn't like how Mugen dominated his thoughts. Something was going to have to give. He was spending way too much time away from his life. Yuki would be at work tomorrow and he hoped things could get back to normal again.

The 4th movement washed over him. Why hadn't he studied German? Choral music always gave him goose bumps. He willed himself to listen and turn off the rest—to think about all that later. _After all, tomorrow is another day,_ he chuckled to himself. He couldn't remember who'd said it first, nor did he care.

XXXXX

Mugen woke in a rare mood, one he hadn't experienced in a long time. That he was alone on the couch barely registered. He got up, used the toilet and began to pace. When that brought no insight he sat on the edge of his bed, wrapped his arms around Nose and engaged in the closest thing he came to meditation. Eventually the answer revealed itself and he smiled. It was going to be a good day.

First things first. He was already late for work, so he phoned his secretary. "I'm not gonna be in today, Li-san."

"Himself was asking for you yesterday afternoon," she told him. "It's not going to look good if you're not here again."

"I'll handle it," he replied. "Thanks for the heads-up."

He phoned Takeda Delivery and hit pay dirt when Yuki answered. "You want some company tonight, kiddo?" Yes indeed, Yuki assured him he did. Mugen promised to come over around seven.

Next was Kohza. He'd weaned her off the everyday calls, but still talked to her a few times a week, mostly to keep tabs on what the gang was up to. He never had to ask outright. She was such a gossip, she usually managed to spill something interesting all by herself. He asked her out to lunch and she said yes, so they planned to meet at noon.

Digging around his apartment, he found everything he needed, even the steel-toed boots he had to buy the summer he'd landed a job in an auto factory. They were a little snug, but fit well enough to suit his purposes. He dressed carefully but didn't shower, deciding his plans for the day required a certain amount of funk, and headed downtown.

Kohza came through. He'd already had his suspicions but she confirmed them, talking about how Tiger and Stump thought they were all that for taking a guy down the other night. They were mid-level fuck ups, decent fighters who'd been around forever but never had enough brains to gain any power or responsibility in the gang. He knew them both and where one of them lived. Good deal!

After he dropped Kohza back at her office, he decided to go bother his parole officer for a while, considering there was time to kill before he needed to set up his stake-out. The big, alcoholic, used-to-be-Jesuit took Mugen's case when he was eight, when he got arrested for robbing an apartment. And since his youthful misadventures insured continued contact over the years, he was the closest thing Mugen had to a father.

He'd shown the reckless, undisciplined boy the world of the Internet and, slowly but surely, that world won out over the one Mugen was born into.

"_You learn how to read and all this is yours,"_ he'd insisted, never letting up, and finally Mugen was free. And then, after Mugen's almost fatal encounter with the Nakasone gang, he'd brought the kid with the unearthly trading skills to the attention of the man who was mentoring him now—the senior partner/owner of the venture capital firm Mugen worked for.

Mugen sauntered into the teen center where his PO kept his office. "What the fuck are you doing here? Your appointment's two weeks from now. Why aren't you at work?"

"There's something I gotta do."

"I don't like the look in your eye, Mugen. When you look crazy like that bad things happen."

"I'm gonna kick me some ass. If I get caught will it fuck up my parole?"

"Jesus Christ!" he bellowed, scowling. "In three months you're twenty-one and finally outta my hair. Why are you doing this kinda shit now?" He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Get caught with a weapon and you're back on ice for sure. No weapon, it depends who's testifying, so make sure it's impossible. Now get the hell outta here! I can't be having this conversation with you."

"OK, OK, I'm going." Mugen smirked and headed toward the door.

"Hey, by the way, the new computers are great." Mugen turned back as he spoke. "They got here last week. And those three games have been earning the center some money, so thanks a lot, Mugen."

His patron smiled. "No prob, Bundai-sama."

"Sama! Don't be a smartass. Now get the hell outta here!"

Mugen forced himself to eat something even though he was too wound up to have an appetite. Then he walked over to Stump's apartment building and scoped out a good place to settle in, hoping his instincts were correct. Something told him it was going to happen. There was a flow pushing him along and everything had fallen into place so far. It took an hour and a half, but they finally came out, Stump and Tiger too. It was his lucky day!

They took off down the street and Mugen stepped in behind, keeping a respectable distance. They were moving toward an alley, a good place, so Mugen tied a bandanna around his face, pulled his hood over his head, and struck. It didn't take long, considering he was unconcerned about hitting them from behind. There was no need for sportsmanlike behavior in this situation.

_Boot to the head!_ he thought to himself, smiling evilly, as he did just that. Once unconscious, their ribs cracked loudly, a satisfying sound. _Karma's a bitch, huh?_ One last look to make sure they weren't going anywhere and he took off.

He removed the gray hoodie he'd been wearing before exiting the alley and walked casually across the street. So far as he could tell, there'd been no witnesses. He felt exhilarated, the rush of adrenaline making him giddy. Yuki's place was four blocks away, but the walk wasn't long enough to burn off the fire inside him. He felt alive, powerful, ready to take on the universe. Yuki staggered backward a few paces when he opened his door, it was so intense.

"You're throwing off sparks," Yuki observed, incredulous. "What's up with you?"

Mugen reached for him and Yuki noticed. "Fighting, eh?" He grabbed the hand, inspecting the swollen knuckles.

"Yeah," Mugen admitted. "It's cool now. All taken care of."

"Anybody I know?"

"Uh, you met 'em some enchanted evening, I think."

"Really, Mugen?" Yuki whispered. "Did you really nail those guys?"

"Yep."

"Wow! My knight in shining armor."

"Oh for fuck's sake, you're such a dweeb. Don't say shit like that."

Yuki had enough good sense to blush as he pulled Mugen inside. "Well, thank you anyway. It makes me feel better to know it."

"Hey, speaking of better, you feeling OK enough to get laid?"

"I think so, if we're careful."

"I can be careful...I think."

to be continued


	16. Chapter 16

**Business as Usual, XVI**  
by Laura Bryannan

Yesterday it had been Beethoven's 9th but today Jin put on the 7th. The piece was melancholy and so was he.

Seeing Yuki back at work that morning had been a comfort, despite the lurid bruises still covering half his face and his careful gait. The crew fussed over him, spouting the usual demands for retaliation, which Jin forbade, as usual.

The call came in early, and Yuki's blush was Jin's clue as to who was on the line. Mugen was the medicine Yuki needed right now, so he was pleased.

Jin confirmed before he left the office for the evening. "Is Mugen taking care of you tonight?"

Yuki looked at him shyly, but with eyes shining. "Yes."

"I'm glad," he responded sincerely. "Goodnight then."

It wasn't until Jin got home that he realized his call never came. In fact, it was the first time since he gave Mugen his phone number that he hadn't called by quitting time. He wasn't convinced it meant anything, but found it interesting nonetheless, especially considering his decision.

Jin finished the Bento he bought for dinner by the time the second movement began, so nothing distracted him from the minor tones pulling him out of his head and into his body. He welcomed it, having had trouble finding his way downward all day.

Mugen. Jin smiled as he contemplated his lover. So hungry. So tasty. Quite the distraction. He unbuttoned his jeans and closed his eyes, allowing the memories to arise. Heated, stinging mouth at his throat, his chest, his cock, his ass. Making him ache with need and beg to be impaled, even though the begging would only insure several more minutes of agonizing torture. Yes, Jin was fascinated by Mugen's mouth, the barbell such a lewd statement, there for one purpose only. And the way it felt in different sensitive places...

Jin's hand slipped inside his shorts, stroking, as favorite Mugen-getting-fucked expressions played across his inner vision. Sometimes he looked so innocent, sighing and cooing, crushing Jin in his arms and making it almost impossible to move. Other times the smartass would bray, inviting Jin to batter the smirk off his face and turn his snickers into screams.

Jin stroked harder, plunging into the undulating body. Always Mugen would grimace, whimpering, even while growling, "More, you fucker!" The caramel colored skin glistened with sweat, its own musk stronger than the scent of his cologne. It didn't matter how Jin positioned him, how widespread his thighs, how arched his back, Mugen accepted it, welcomed him, challenged him to do it harder, deeper. Annihilate Me was the standing order and, yes, it was exhilarating to fulfill it.

Jin came, his heart feeling full and yet bittersweet. Sighing, he knew it was time to let go. The towel that lived on the floor for just such occasions was put to use, he zipped his pants and sat up. Yes, Mugen was quite the distraction, but where were they headed? What purpose did the relationship serve? In his post-orgasmic calm, he could detach, put the sweet memories in a box and mark it "Do Not Open Until Insanity Strikes."

Jin knew the dojo was his fate and he didn't begrudge it. He just wasn't going to live there under his uncle's thumb waiting for him to die. When it became necessary he would step in. Until then, he was determined to remain free. But his uncle was right about one thing: his family needed to continue and he was the only person who could continue it. His nature didn't lean in that direction, but it seemed a wife was in the cards for him one day.

Beyond Yuki, there had only been a handful of lovers, and none had sparked his interest, male or female. But one, the daughter of very old friends of his family, remained in his thoughts. He'd known her longer than Yuki, for she was born a year before his parents died, although he saw her only a few times a year at certain holidays when everyone gathered. She'd had a crush on him since she was a child, so perhaps that's why she put up with his tendency to wander in and out of her life, and never stay for long. They'd even played at lovers for a few months after he left Yuki, even though she'd still been jailbait at the time, only to disappear on her again.

Mugen and Yuki were better suited. His body would miss Mugen for a while, but that's what masturbation was for. It made him happy to know his beloved was with someone he wanted so much. And it was so nice to not be the focus of said beloved's attention any longer, that pleasure almost outweighed the pain of letting Mugen go...almost. But that's what life was about. It was about managing one's passions and doing the right thing, was it not?

He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the aching sadness creeping into his chest. And then, steeling himself, he picked up his cell and called Fuu.

XXXXX

_It ain't Jin._ The words echoed through Mugen's mind as he made love with Yuki. Maybe it was because he was all worked up, ready to rumble, and it was no fun to slow down and be gentle. Maybe it was because Yuki's face was still distorted and the pain he was in made him kind of fussy and cringing. He didn't know why, but it wasn't happening for him tonight and that was that.

Mugen couldn't understand it. Yuki was good company, as usual. Despite his taped chest, bruises and cuts, he was still the second most beautiful person Mugen had ever been with. He contemplated his lover as he thrust, hugging the leg draped over his shoulder and pushing against the one locked around waist attempting to restrain his movement. Yuki still tried to top from the bottom and it was still fun to smack him down and teach him proper manners, so what was it? Mugen didn't know. All that kept running through his head was, _it ain't Jin._

After they were done screwing around and dinner had been consumed, Yuki began nodding as he typically did, apparently even more of an early-to-bed-early-to-riser than Jin. Mugen tucked him in and begged off sleeping over. It was way too early to crash and he was way too restless to stick around. He hit the pavement and wandered aimlessly for a while, then got an idea.

Jin's apartment was only a few blocks away, so he decided to walk by. As the building came into view he could see flickering light through the big windows in Jin's living room and assumed he was working out, even though he usually practiced his kata in the morning. The desire was irresistible. Since Jin's apartment was on the top floor, Mugen climbed the back stairs of the building across the street, shimmied up a drainpipe and made it to the roof, giving him a perfect view into Jin's living room.

Yep, there he was, dressed in a simple gi and hakama, swinging a sword around like there was no tomorrow. The form was precise, well-practiced, the movement exquisitely fluid. Mugen was mesmerized...and impressed in spite of himself. He knew how heavy a katana was, and yet Jin wielded it as though it weighed no more than a stick. Mugen hadn't seen anyone move so fast outside of those fake kung fu movies and he didn't half believe what he was seeing now, so unearthly was the speed.

Jin worked out for forty-five minutes and Mugen sat there watching, debating, trying to ignore the longing in his heart. Beautiful and fierce, delicate and graceful yet so fucking powerful, Jin's dance seemed to epitomize everything Mugen felt about him. The lunges hit him in the gut, the parries and strikes made his heart soar. He argued with himself as Jin continued, wanting something but unsure what.

Did he want to call and ask if he could come over? And what if Jin said yes? It wasn't like he had a lot of juice left for sex and it wasn't like he was even horny, it was something else. How could he explain his call? Jin had accused him of stalker-like behavior once before, so there was no way he could cop to his activities tonight. _"Hey, I'm on the roof of the building across from your apartment spying on you through your front windows."_ Yeah, that would go over real well.

Besides, what did he want? The closer he got to the actual feeling the more uncomfortable he became. He couldn't go there, it was too weird. He was almost twenty-one and had been living on his own since he was a kid, so there was no way he needed _that_ from anyone! He tried to stomp out the embarrassing yearnings but they whispered like a siren's song.

Jin was wrapping things up, cooling off, and the matter was brought into sharp focus. Mugen needed to decide quickly. He pulled out his cell and flipped it open, every fiber in his being assuring him it would be good, it would be nice, it would feel...safe.

_Fuck that!_ he decided, ignoring how his heart wrenched, stuck his cell in its holster and headed home.

XXXXX

Her voice always made him smile in spite of himself. Fuu was so perky, it was infectious. "Jin! How wonderful to hear from you!" she enthused.

He'd been five the first time he met her, an uninteresting baby in her mother's arms. But next visit she could sit up on her own and he had enjoyed amusing her. She was on her feet by the time they met again, and it would be fair to say that's when she began to chase him. Her mother was happy to let him look after her and he didn't mind too much, considering she was pretty fun and did interesting things.

Fuu was often the only person worth consorting with when family and friends gathered, considering there were only a few other young ones like themselves, so they had come to lean on each other for entertainment as the grownups visited. Thus, when Uncle Mariya dragged him to the first family get together after his parents died, there she was. Talking now, even more demanding than before, openly upset he wouldn't play tea party but stubbornly unwilling to play samurai either.

She gave him no strange looks or sidelong glances the way everyone else did. She just wanted to play her way, the same way she'd always wanted to play. He liked that a lot. And so he'd watched her grow up, always charmed by her common sense, her pluckiness and her apparent understanding of him. Because their lives were so similar—she was an only child too—he always felt deep sympathy for her as well.

Her father had found religion and wandered off, never to be seen again, when Fuu was six. It was quite the scandal, some strange Christian cult they whispered, and Jin felt bad because Fuu had been close to her father. Uncle Kasumi had always seemed like a nice man, so Jin couldn't understand how he could leave his family like that. And then, when Fuu was eleven, the doctors discovered her mother had breast cancer. She battled the disease for many years, sometimes successfully, but finally succumbed when Fuu was fourteen.

Fuu had gotten stuck with an elderly relative who'd never had children of their own, just like he had. Auntie Mai was Fuu's mother's oldest sister, a spinster for good reason, many thought. She wasn't actually a wicked witch, but she was tiresomely old-fashioned and strict, just like Uncle Mariya. And so Jin had known how to console Fuu when she lost everything because it had happened to him. He had survived, and he wanted her to survive as well.

But life with Fuu meant managing Fuu. So when she began to tell him of her summer, happily answering her own questions and demanding little response from him as was her wont, he was prepared. Listening to her through a headpiece so his hands were free, he grabbed the pad of paper that lived next to the bed and began sketching to help quiet himself.

"We spent two whole weeks at the seaside, can you believe it? At first I got sunburned but then..."

He couldn't get Mugen's face out of his mind, so he began to draw what he was seeing. Just his head, wearing the calm but wary expression of Mugen in repose. But before he completed that, another image occurred to him...head thrown back, eyes closed, teeth clenched...Mugen's damn-that's-a-bitch-but-you-better-not-stop face. Jin noticed other urges begin to stir besides the creative ones.

"Did you get the postcard I sent? We were at the cultural festival the whole day and it was so exciting, we..."

Mugen in mid-orgasm. It was proving a challenge. Jin couldn't quite capture the expression, even though he tried several times, filling the paper with his attempts. This one looked too enraptured, that one too insane. His eyes were evil here, too much puppydog there. And the scenes Jin recalled as he tried to picture that aspect of Mugen were making his jeans uncomfortable.

"And then my friend Sata came to visit for a week, do you remember her? She's the one I roomed with last summer, I'm sure you met her. Anyway, we went to..."

A dangerous idea came to mind. How would Mugen appear looking at him with a certain something in his eye? Not lust, Jin knew that expression well. Not appreciation, he knew that one too. Something more revealing and intimate. Jin wondered if Mugen had ever looked at anyone that way, considering he wasn't sure if he had either. But there was something deliciously wicked about trying to draw it—Mugen looking as though he really liked him, as though he... Jin couldn't think it, but he could draw it. Engrossed in his task, feeling embarrassed but quite thrilled with the results, he almost didn't catch the comment.

"So I'll be in Okinawa a few weeks from now. I can't wait to see you. Won't it be great to be living in the same city again?"

Jin dropped the pencil, hoping his gasp wasn't audible. "What did you say?"

"Didn't Uncle Mariya tell you?" Fuu replied. "I thought that's why you were calling. You know that Young Scholars thing I was doing on campus last summer? Well, that got me accepted into their special High School Merit Students program, so I'll be taking my senior year at Okinawa University, even though I'm only sixteen. It's a big deal, let me tell you. I worked really hard, but I still couldn't believe it when they let me in."

Jin's heart was pounding. For the past four years, the safety of the Pacific Ocean existed between Fuu and himself, as she remained in Tokyo when he went away to Okinawa University. Although he'd spent much of last summer escorting her around the city while she attended the Young Scholars program here, he hadn't suffered any repercussions when he took her virginity—as she requested—for she'd gone home in August and made no further demands on his attention except a phone call now and then.

What would it mean to have her in town? He wasn't sure whether he was excited, unhappy, or just plain stunned, but he did have the wherewithal to say, "Congratulations, Fuu. That's great!"

He begged off the phone, promising to help her get settled when she arrived on campus, and began to pace. Why was he so worked up? He couldn't understand it. After a few minutes stalking his apartment, he put on his training clothes and went out to the front room.

It had always worked before. The repetitive movement always quieted his mind and stilled his soul, but not tonight. He strove harder than usual, moving faster and expending more energy, but nothing could keep the ideas from plaguing his mind.

Fuu...her honey-colored eyes, her sharp intellect and lithe but infinitely squeezable body.

Mugen...his _café au lait_ charisma and passion, his arrogant vulnerability.

As Jin practiced his kata, trying to wear himself out, he had the strangest feeling. It was as though he were showing off to someone, but to whom? He couldn't say, but the notion remained and there was something thrilling about it.

By the time Jin completed every form he knew for the sword, twice, the familiar movements had finally helped him regain focus and restore a certain level of calm to his being. However, even though he had fully intended to put Mugen away, for some inexplicable reason he felt a compelling need to jack off in the shower and call him tomorrow.

to be continued


	17. Chapter 17

**Business as Usual, XVII**  
by Laura Bryannan

Mugen had barely gotten settled at his desk the next morning when his cell rang. It was Jin, he couldn't believe it.

"Holy shit, you called me!"

"Yes."

"Uhhh...how about my place after work?"

"All right."

Mugen was on pins and needles all day, nothing engaged him and time seemed to drag on forever. The level of joyous anticipation he was experiencing was of concern, but he couldn't shake it off, so he tried to find a place of peaceful coexistence and be patient until the workday was over.

Grateful the doorbell finally rang—he was never certain Jin would show—he answered it clad only in his suit pants, unaware of the potential effect on his visitor. Mugen opened the door to see incredulous pleasure flash across Jin's face as he swept inside the apartment, kicking the door shut behind him.

Jin took Mugen's face in his hands and used his hips to push him against the wall of the foyer, fitting them together just so, his erection obvious through the thin material of Mugen's slacks. Expecting a searing oral attack, Jin's gentle sucking on his lower lip felt surprising but wonderful, so he opened his mouth wider to give him greater access. Jin's butterfly kisses nibbled and teased, sneaking his tongue inside every so often, which Mugen would gratefully suckle until it was withdrawn again.

Needing warmth, needing skin, Mugen got busy at their belts and zippers, his own clothes dropping easily. Jin's tight jeans required some tugging to get them to his feet, but he was going commando so...yeah! Mugen nuzzled the black curls, ready to get to work, when Jin pulled him standing again, kissing him so drunk he didn't notice his ass was being kneaded until his cheeks were spread and a teasing finger sent a jolt of electricity up his spine.

Jin's fingers...damn...they could melt him in ten seconds, as agile and skilled as the most masterful tongue. Better than the most masterful tongue because there were so many, all tickling and stroking him in different places. He could relax his muscles so that one could enter a little, and Jin took advantage enough that Mugen ached for more. He clung to Jin's shoulders, gasping into his mouth as they continued to kiss, held vertical by Jin's strength, not his own. So when the demanding tongue exited and the tantalizing fingers withdrew, Mugen fell forward as Jin sank to his knees and took his cock in his mouth, the vice grip on his hipbones keeping his lower half nailed to the wall.

It was so fucking good. Way too fucking good. He was gonna cum if Jin didn't stop soon and he didn't want to cum like this. His body shuddering, he tried to dance away from the delicious sensations but there was nowhere to go, his back was truly against the wall. Dropping his head, he stroked the dark hair of his lover and ran his hands down the long spine, letting some whimpers escape. _Please,_ he begged inwardly. _Don't make me cum this way. Please fuck me._

And damned if Jin didn't stop!

Jin stood, scooping up one knee as he rose, and Mugen felt cool, wet fingers at his entrance. He wondered where the lube came from for a vague moment before being overwhelmed by the penetration, the sweet opening and claiming he'd been longing for all day. He wrapped his legs around Jin's waist, arms about his neck, and held on for dear life. Jin thrust purposefully, steadily, in a way that gave him hope. It was one of Jin's quickie rhythms, and he was sure that's all his heart could take at this point.

There was something about getting laid by this man that did Mugen in, slayed him completely. First off, it felt too damn amazing, satisfying something deeper than his lust. And he had no idea what to do with the unfamiliar tenderness it evoked, but he liked the feeling so that was weird too. Secondly, there was the way Jin smelled. His scent could make him hard in a second. He couldn't identify it—not clove, not cinnamon, but still spicy—a savory treasure under the sandalwood soap and shampoo. Jin's unique combination of armarments lay his own defense system to waste and he could do nothing but succumb.

He reached for himself, opening his eyes to see if Jin would disapprove. Jin peered back, his nod evoking a grateful moan as Mugen got serious, stroking the way he liked best. Jin was moaning now too, steaming from his efforts, his musk as euphoric as any drug Mugen inhaled on purpose. Suddenly the arms supporting his back shifted, lowering him, and the member inside claimed territory that made him cry out. The orgasm ripped through him after a few more thrusts, and all he knew was Jin. Jin's cock up his ass, Jin's sweat on his tongue, Jin's arms crushing him close...and if they never let go he wasn't gonna argue about it.

Mugen lay panting on the floor, all his awareness inside, unsure exactly how he got horizontal or when Jin came. _Damn, that was sweet!_ He was feeling really good, in no hurry to come back to reality, when shuffling and movement caught his attention. _What the hell?_ He opened one eye to find Jin pulling on his jeans and his heart sank. _No, not again!_ The guy always did this to him—knocked him on his ass and split before he could muster any resistance—but he was gonna resist tonight.

Jin was opening the door and it was now or never. Willing himself out of his post-orgasmic stupor, Mugen forced his body into motion and managed to grab a pale ankle before it moved out of reach. Jin rounded on him, frowning, looking ready to yank his foot free and leave. Hoping against hope, Mugen watched as he deliberated, trying to read the emotions playing across the beautiful face.

Finally, Jin looked him in the eye and he knew. His heart rejoiced as Jin's gaze softened and he shut the door...still inside.

XXXXX

Jin smiled down at his scowling lover, who was laying akimbo like a marionette with its strings cut. "You sure know how to wreck a moment," the puppet groused.

Jin was touched but thoroughly mystified by Mugen's gesture. "Why do you want me to stay?"

"I'll make you dinner."

"What!?" Were his ears deceiving him? "Don't tell me you can cook."

"I didn't say I could cook. But I can turn on the oven and stick shit inside, OK?" Mugen got up and started down the hall, dragging his pants along the floor. Jin followed. "A client sent me something tasty. I'll share it with you if you want. Do you eat pig?"

"Um, not usually."

"It's barbecue. Ribs from Chicago, USA."

Barbecue, yes! "Oh...well, in that case, thank you." Jin stayed a few paces behind, mesmerized by three drops of clear liquid trailing at different speeds down Mugen's inner thigh. The luscious ass stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"You can use this one," its owner said. "There's another shower in the back." Jin did want to wash up, but he watched the cheeks continue down the hall until they were out of sight before he entered to see what could be done. Unfortunately, he'd used his t-shirt to clean up in his hurry to escape, thinking he'd shower and change when he got home. It was too gross to wear the rest of the night. Soap and water would work on him but... He washed, stuck his head out the door and yelled, "I need to borrow a t-shirt."

"Little dresser, middle drawer," a voice yelled back.

Jin entered Mugen's bedroom and cast a quick look around, finding it in the same state of comfortable disarray as he remembered—a pile of dirty laundry in one corner, magazines falling out of the nightstand, a suit hanging off the closet door and another over a chair, stuffed elephant enthroned on the bed. He located a plain white t-shirt and headed toward the banging in the kitchen.

Mugen was wearing black sweatpants, putting various-sized foil packages into the oven. "I ate Carsons' ribs when I was visiting Chicago last time and they weren't too bad," he said. "It was pretty hilarious when a box of 'em showed up last week. Mike is crazy. Anyway, they'll take an hour to cook. Do you want a beer while we wait?"

Jin considered. "I can't stand to drink beer unless I smoke too. May I borrow some?"

Mugen gasped and slid into a chair like his spine had melted. "You smoke?"

"I did for a little while," Jin admitted. "I enjoyed it, but it's a stupid, evil habit so I quit. I do miss it, however."

"Holy shit!" Mugen grinned, obviously pleased by the revelation. "Hell yeah, I'll share. Let's sit on the back porch so we don't gas out the place. It's nice tonight."

And so they sipped and puffed quietly for many minutes, and Jin was content. Somehow the bitterness of the beer was balanced by the smoke, the two ever belonging together in his experience. And since Mugen smoked very exclusive, Turkish cigarettes, it was a delightful indulgence.

Finally Mugen stirred. "Thinking about Chicago makes me remember to ask. Do you have a passport?"

"No."

"Get one. Soon. I'm gonna be going to New York any day now, and you could come with me if you had your passport together. It takes two weeks, at least, so..."

Jin didn't quite stifle his gasp, his heart pounding. New York City was one of those places he'd always wanted to visit but assumed would remain an unfulfilled dream. "You're asking me to come with you?" He still didn't believe it.

"Yeah," Mugen assured him. "Yuki too, if you want. It would be great to have some native company for once. I already told you, my English sucks big time." Suddenly he laughed out loud. "I could take you as my interpreter and comp you."

"Don't put your job at risk for me," Jin cautioned.

"No worries," Mugen said. "I gotta crush on my boss, so I ain't never gonna do nothing stupid at work."

Jin almost spit out his beer. The statement made his guts lurch. "A crush on your boss? Tell me more."

Mugen laughed. "Aw, it's nothing, never gonna happen. He's married, happy too, with a little girl and another on the way. He's just a good guy and...um...one of the few who ever tried to help me." He leaned forward, handing Jin another cig, a funny seductive smile on his face. "But he's got the ooogy boogy," he intoned ominously, "so if you look at him you get a hard-on in two seconds flat. Honest to god, I'm telling the truth."

Jin chuckled. "Down boy. I get it." Maybe Mystery Boss wasn't the threat he first appeared, but Mugen's revelation was intriguing. "I thought you were a partner."

"I am." Mugen told him. "I forked over a ton of money to buy in there, but it's still his game, you know? It's his company we attached ourselves to, and his word carries more weight than the rest of us. I knew that when I bought in and so did every other partner there. But look, I'm serious about New York, so deal with your passport."

"All right, I will," Jin decided, feeling strangely excited and disturbingly flattered.

Dinner was finally ready and Jin was amazed at himself. Maybe it was because the food was really good, flavors he'd never tasted before but found he liked very much. Maybe it was because he was on his second beer and starting to feel it. Maybe it was the glob of barbecue sauce stuck on Mugen's chin and the sensual way he licked his fingers. Jin didn't know, but he was getting horny. Very horny.

It was hard to be patient and wait for Mugen to finish eating—the man seemed a bottomless pit—but finally, he did. His eyes practically popped out of his head when Jin got up and sat in his lap, facing him, straddling his hips. Feeling proud he didn't giggle at Mugen's hilarious expression, Jin tried to look serious. "Think you can get it up again, Ryu-san?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you avoiding the question?"

"Get it up again? For you?" Mugen feigned concern, looking thoughtful. "I don't know, man. Not sure you turn me on enough."

Jin attacked the blob of sauce on Mugen's chin, needing to suck a bit considering it had dried by now, and felt something pulsing in Mugen's sweatpants. "Perhaps I could persuade you." He shifted his weight and ground into the base of Mugen's cock, eliciting a gasp and a groan.

"Uhhh..."

"My, how articulate."

"You really wanna fuck me again?"

"No."

"No?!"

"Do me Spike."

"Holy shit! Really?"

Jin growled. "I say the secret password and you must obey."

"Wow! OK. Here, grab this." He handed Jin the styrofoam cup of barbecue sauce, picked him up like he weighed nothing and headed off to the bedroom. "I got some ideas."

"Oh, no!"

"Trust me."

XXXXX

Jin was in his bed. Mugen decided there was something very right about that. So much so that he barely stopped to appreciate it, too concerned that Jin's mood might change and the moment would be lost. He soldiered forward, taking the cup of barbecue sauce, setting it on the floor and grabbing some towels from the closet. Tossing them to Jin, he dug his box of toys out from underneath the bed, found his favorite plug and stuck it in the cup of sauce.

Standing up, he discovered his resourceful lover had put his glasses on the nightstand and spread a towel underneath himself so, without further adieu, Mugen yanked his jeans to his knees and slid the plug home. It wasn't thick, just something nice to hold, but he hoped it delivered enough sauce to cause an effect. Laying alongside so they could make out, he rest his hand on Jin's lower belly and waited. In just a few moments he was rewarded as the muscles there jerked and pulsed, the hips undulating. He resisted as Jin tried to break their kiss, getting off on all the gasping and squirming, but finally had to give way.

"Mugen, why do I feel...warm...inside?"

"Barbecue sauce," he laughed. "It's not that spicy, so I wasn't sure if you'd feel anything. Should I put in more pepper?"

"No!"

"Is it nice?"

"Yes, actually."

Jin was fondling him gently but thoroughly, as if he understood the long haul they were in for, so Mugen got distracted for a moment. "Well...um...just wait. It gets better. This plug's got the best low evah."

"Low?" It began to vibrate. "Oh..."

"Nice huh?" Jin nodded enthusiastically. "At higher speeds it's nothing special, but the low on this one's really rumbly." He leaned down to kiss the squirming figure once more, trying not to squirm himself as Jin continued to stroke him expertly. His hand held Jin's package, monitoring the flexing, tensing muscles as Jin worked with the invading item...clenching, relaxing, clenching...the dance of his hips making Mugen's head swim with lust.

He knew he should let Jin get him closer to orgasm before they started fucking—he'd just cum, and wasn't sure Jin could handle as much fucking as it would take to bring him off again—but he couldn't wait. The body next to his was begging to get laid and he was aching to do it. He reached lower and gently pushed the plug deeper inside, rotating it, causing Jin to moan and writhe. "You ready, pretty boy?" he purred.

"Do me Spike," Jin replied with a smoky smile that made his stomach do flips. He wanted to fuck Jin with his pants around his knees, but couldn't figure out how to make out with them in the way, so off they came and the plug was removed as well. Jin looked strangely little boy-ish and vulnerable wearing only a plain t-shirt, his skin almost as white except for the cast of pink on his face and neck.

Mugen enjoyed the view for a few moments, debating whether or not to use barbecue sauce as lube. Deciding it would be too messy, he slathered himself with regular stuff and began to work himself inside his most beautiful lover. He was amazed, as he always was when he fucked Jin, that this man, who topped him expertly and could probably kick his ass as well, so thoroughly surrendered to him the way Jin surrendered.

When he was with Yuki there was never any argument about who was on the bottom, but Yuki never truly submitted. Yuki would fight him every step of the way, using his thighs to keep him from thrusting too deep, pushing his face where he wanted it to go, "harder," "stop it," "like this." It was lots of fun getting his own way in the face of such resistance, but Yuki's attempts to top from the bottom could never be called submitting.

Jin was something else entirely. When Jin was seme he was like steel, and Mugen had yet to discover any chinks in the cold armor of his skill and detachment. But when Jin played uke he relinquished all control. He opened, he let go, he truly received, and Mugen loved to sink into those still waters and stir up a tsunami. Jin yielded to his every whim and allowed himself to fully respond—very heady stuff that aroused Mugen to no end.

He began at a measured pace, feeling about halfway to his orgasm, and Jin flowed with him, accepting him as deep as he wanted. They fucked for a long while before he wanted Jin on his hands and knees. He obliged without question, dancing sweetly as Mugen leaned on his back and reached around to stroke him. Jin's skin was tangy from their earlier efforts, his scent stronger than usual, and he emitted little whimpers as Mugen moved in and out. It was the best buzz, feeding his need for a fix, the Jin-drug he required more and more.

But eventually, nibbling on neck and shoulders and whispering lewd intentions was not enough. Retreating, he flipped the pliant body over and thrust inside again, wanting to watch the alluring face as his attentions were received. He followed his heartbeat and danced an ancient rhythm, lost in the ecstasy of it, stroking into his lover as his lover stroked himself, both of them synchronized and vibrating with the force of what they were creating together.

Mugen felt as though his whole body was humming, singing, the pleasure at his core radiating outward into every cell. He knew Jin had to be reaching his limit but it was so goddamn good he didn't want it to end. It was the most erotic and tantalizing experience he'd ever had, the pull to continue overwhelming, his hips moving because they had to. But soon Jin's shaky voice was heard among the gasping and moaning.

"M-Mugen, I...don't know...I..." His grip on himself was white-knuckled.

"'S OK," he murmured. "I'm close. Can you take more...more intense, a little longer?"

Jin opened his eyes and gave him a look, his seme persona flashing for a moment, _if you can dish it out, little man, I can take it,_ then closed them again and shuddered. "Yes."

Mugen poured a liberal splash of lube into his palm, wrapped his fingers around himself at Jin's entrance and began to thrust, pulling out and pushing through his fist back into the heat of Jin's body. It was like jacking off but a gazillion times better, even though he knew from experience that this kind of thrusting—pulling all the way out before pushing back in—was hard on the recipient. When things got intense for Jin he tended to get quiet, so his increasingly muted, "nhs" and "uhs" alerted Mugen that he needed to tune in and bring this party to a conclusion.

His hand provided the extra stimulation needed to finally bring him over, so he was right there when Jin went limp with a groan, his orgasm christening both their bellies. Jin's body relaxed so much, Mugen let go of himself and plowed deep, exploding as he watched Jin arch off the bed, his mouth open in a silent scream. Damn, damn, damn, it was so fucking good! He closed his eyes and collapsed onto the sweaty chest, his own heaving. He was comforted to know he could lay there and bliss out for as long as he wanted and the guy couldn't split on him.

OK, so he couldn't split, but he did stir...but only after a respectable amount of time, for once. Mugen's blissful doze ended abruptly when he was tipped off the cozy body and onto the cold sheets. Jin sat up, stretching and yawning. "I _must_ use the bathroom before I go to sleep." Mugen didn't doubt it, inwardly cringing at the sticky mess Jin would probably face. His was bad enough, and would require attention before he slept as well.

Jin stood up and walked toward the door, the tattoo on his ass causing Mugen a sudden fit of possessiveness. "Hey!" he called out. Jin stopped and turned to him, leaning against the doorframe, visibly wobbly. "You told me once you didn't want me sharing my ass with anyone. Well, I want the same deal. Since my name's on yours I want it to mean something."

Jin blinked a few times, the tiniest smile hiding on his face, although Mugen couldn't tell exactly where. He hesitated a moment then inclined his head. "All right, Mugen, my ass is yours." He turned and headed to the bathroom. "We'll talk about the rest of me another time."

"Hey!" Mugen yelled at the footsteps disappearing down the hall. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

to be continued


	18. Chapter 18

**Business as Usual, XVIII**  
by Laura Bryannan

Jin woke up at the crack of dawn, as usual, feeling lazy, which was not usual. He lay in bed listening to his lover breathe for many minutes trying to decide what to do, astounded that the answer was not a foregone conclusion. Finally he had to admit he did not want to leave, not yet, anyway.

He rolled to his other side and discovered Mugen sprawled on his stomach, head under the pillow, one arm around his elephant. The sight made him smile. Mugen never seemed to use a pillow, at least, not in the way they were intended to be used. His head was either under it, like this morning, or it would be dumped on the floor sometime during the night.

Jin thought the contrasts in their beds interesting, considering their personalities. Mugen was so sensual and passionate, yet his bed had the requisite sheets, covers and two austere pillows, which he never used. Jin was the cold, analytical fish, but his own bed was a snuggly nest of several blankets, a quilt and many, many pillows. He decided Mugen needed some educating in that respect.

He got up, pulled on the sweats Mugen wore last night, and decided to practice his kata in his host's workout room. About halfway through the forms he was surprised to see Mugen wander in wearing a pair of boxers, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and sit on the floor to watch.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jin asked him, eventually.

"Don't know. You want me to make you some coffee?"

"I'd prefer tea."

"Black or green?"

"Black, please."

Mugen sat for a few minutes longer before rousing and disappearing into the kitchen. Jin could smell coffee brewing, and soon he reappeared with two steaming mugs. He set them both on the floor and came near, throwing a punch that Jin blocked easily. They traded a flurry of strikes, none effectively connecting, then stepped up the intensity. Going full out in the relatively small space, they continued until both were panting, although neither gained the advantage. Eying each other, smiling grimly, fists were lowered by unspoken agreement. They circled, breathing each other in, close but not touching.

"I must go to work today," Jin announced.

Mugen sighed. "Me too."

"My place tonight."

"Sounds good. Can I ask Yuki?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

They reached for each other then, hips meeting first, mouths second, and Jin's hunger awakened as he felt them both hardening. They slowdanced as they kissed, hands on the other's ass, grinding, sliding, caressing, getting a languid dry hump going.

"Should I put on some music?" Mugen joked against his lips.

"Shut up," Jin replied, stepping back enough to stroke him through the silky material of his boxers. Not to be outdone, Mugen reached inside the baggy sweatpants and proceeded to return the favor.

Stinging kisses and bitten tongues accompanied their increasingly feverish activities, neither interested in teasing or being teased, only in getting off—needing one more orgasm in the other man's arms before facing the realities of the morning. It was accomplished efficiently, the accompanying wash of mutual appreciation startling them both, as it always did. The emotion insured eye contact was avoided as they broke apart, hands lingering, unaware of how they continued to reach for each other as they separated.

"You can shower here if you wanna go straight to work," Mugen said, picking up his cold coffee.

"Do you have underwear other than boxers I could borrow?"

"Boxer briefs?"

"Yes, thank you."

Jin showered, dressed in Mugen's clothes except his jeans, and found himself at work not knowing exactly how he accomplished these things. His mind was swimming with images and scenes from the past twenty-four hours, and it was very strange to be back in his office again. Yuki looked better, the bruises on his face less garish, and Jin felt relieved Mugen still wanted to include him in their play. Seeing his ex happy made him happy.

"He'll be waiting at the steak place on 11th after work," Yuki informed him later that afternoon, and Jin nodded, smiling at his beaming face.

And so the terrible trio met downtown for dinner and wandered back to Jin's place afterward. He got them settled with some beer and was contemplating on the toilet when the phone rang. Cringing as Fuu's voice came on the answering machine, he cursed that the volume on the damn thing was high enough for Mugen and Yuki to hear what she was saying, but not him.

Yuki and Fuu had met many times over the years and neither warmed to the other. Jin had never outed himself to her, but she seemed to know that Yuki meant more to him than just a friend and disliked him for the threat he was. On his side, Yuki considered Fuu a cute but essentially unremarkable pest and had always been mystified by Jin's interest in her.

Jin didn't like his private business broadcast for his lovers to hear, but was otherwise unconcerned, returning to his living room with a smile. His lovers looked at him. Yuki's eyes were shining, shoulders shaking in silent laughter, hand trying to hide his smirk. Mugen's eyes, however, bored into his like lasers. He looked accusing, confused and not the least bit amused.

Jin's guts clenched. Something was very wrong. He glanced back and forth between them, their faces a study in contrasts. "What?" he asked, anxiously.

XXXXX

Mugen couldn't believe his ears.

"Jin, where are you?" the female voice began. "I called last night, but since you haven't called me back I'm just going to tell you. Auntie's driving me crazy and I really want out of here, but the dorms don't open for another week and a half. Can I stay at your place? She'll let me come early if I'm with you. Please, please, pretty please? I'll sleep on the couch if you want, or not...maybe...well... Um, I've got a plane reservation that will keep for another twelve hours, so please call me tonight. Bye!"

Mugen looked at Yuki, who's jaw had dropped, and demanded, "Who the hell is that?"

"That's Seizou-san," Yuki told him, "Jin's intended."

"Say what?!"

Yuki giggled. "Fiancée, betrothed...you know. Both families intended them to marry, but both sets of parents are gone now so I don't know where the situation stands."

"I didn't think anyone did that kinda shit anymore."

"In old, insulated families like Jin's they still do, obviously."

"Holy shit!"

Yuki nodded. "You got it."

Mugen felt as though someone had stabbed him in the gut, and he hadn't yet recovered when Jin returned. Eying them both, looking a little panicky, he asked what was wrong. Mugen couldn't begin to articulate his feelings so he kept his mouth shut, but Yuki piped up, grinning.

"When did you start screwing Fuu-chan, Jin? Was it last summer?"

"That's none of your business," he hissed, eyes glaring.

Mugen was shocked. "You doin' some woman, Jin?" he asked, deciding it was _his_ business.

Jin turned to him, exasperated. "No!" he insisted. "She and I were lovers for a short time a year ago. I've known her since we were children and our relationship is complicated. It's not something I wish to discuss."

"Yuki said you were engaged to her." The second the words came out of his mouth Mugen was sure the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. Yuki cringed and Jin's face turned to stone.

"No, I am not!" he spat. "I don't know why Yuki would say such a thing, for he knows it's not true."

Jin scrutinized his ex, who quailed under his piercing gaze for a moment, then suddenly rallied. Returning Jin's cold glance in full measure, Yuki purred, "Tell me you're no longer considering it, Jin-nii, and I'll apologize."

Mugen's heart faltered as he watched Jin struggle to respond, his eyes searching Yuki's face in confusion, the expression on his own practically screaming, "W_hy are you doing this?"_ Yuki remained impassive, unthreatened, apparently as interested in Jin's response as Mugen was. Finally Jin sighed and sat down on the couch, looking at neither of them.

"I don't know whether my future includes Fuu or not," he said quietly, "but she's beginning university this fall and will arrive in Okinawa in two weeks, so I'll be faced with the decision soon enough, I suppose."

"Maybe sooner," Mugen informed him. "She wants to move into your place before the dorms open. That's what she was calling about."

"Impossible!" Jin decided without hesitation and the knife in Mugen's gut stopped twisting, although it was still stuck in there. He watched Jin consider for a few moments, then stride over to the phone and punch in a number he knew by heart.

"Hello, Fuu," Jin said. He listened for a stretch of time and then, "No, _himawari,_ it cannot be. I'll pay for a hotel if you want to come early. You can tell Auntie Mai you're staying here and I'll be glad to cover for you, but that's the best I can do. I'm sorry."

Another long pause ensued and Jin's face looked pained. "You cannot stay here, _hime,_ it's impossible. But there's a nice B & B near campus I know of, so go ahead and confirm your plane reservations and I'll call you tomorrow morning to work everything out."

Once more they could hear the voice on the line continuing on, but the tone of Jin's was final, "No Fuu. I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and turned to Mugen, saying, "Excuse me a moment," and took off into the kitchen.

"I'm outta here," Yuki declared once he was gone. "He's so pissed at me, I'll just put a damper on things."

"He's pissed at you?"

"He won't even look at me," Yuki observed. "Why do you think he left the room? He's pissed alright." He gave Mugen a rueful smile. "I don't suppose I can talk you into coming with me."

Mugen shook his head. "I gotta find out what the hell's going on here."

Yuki stood up. "I didn't think so. But if you learn anything interesting, do tell."

He was about to leave when Mugen called, "Hey! C'mere."

Jin returned to find them kissing in the middle of the room and sat down in a chair without comment. When they finished, Yuki eyed him one last time to make sure he was still being ignored—he was—and walked out. Mugen waited until he heard the front door shut before plopping on the couch. "Talk," he demanded.

"What do you want to know?" Jin replied.

"I never figured you were the type to go for women," Mugen said, "although I don't know why."

"The only person I ever thought I was in love with was a woman."

"This woman?"

"No."

"Oh." Mugen's heart sank into his stomach with a tangible thud. There were others? Shit! "Well...what's up with this one?"

Jin sighed wearily. "It would take hours to explain and there are other things I would prefer to do this evening."

"Gimme the executive summary, then." Mugen was so far from horny, he knew he was going to need hear the right combination of words before anything stirred below his belt. He wasn't sure what they were, he only knew that if he didn't hear them, nothing would happen tonight.

"Seizou Fuu is the only child of my parents' dearest friends," Jin began, looking at the wall, not him. "We were betrothed on the day she was born, although it was never formally announced. Both our parents are gone now and her mother's family is not pursuing the suit, so there is no legal reason I must marry her.

"I've known her practically my entire life and I love her, but I've never been in love with her. She's had a crush on me since she was a baby, however, and understands me well. We became lovers last summer because she asked me and I was curious...she's very sweet and I _am_ fond of her...oh, I don't know." He sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose under his glasses.

"I'm the last of my particular line of Takedas, a very ancient, aristocratic samurai family, blah, blah, blah, and I cannot decide whether I owe my ancestors children or not. On strong days I'm proud of who I am, including my sexual leanings, and tell myself it's all bullshit. But on the days I'm feeling ashamed of myself, I wonder whether I should hide in a relationship with her, play house, and pretend I'm not the homosexual deviant I am. Does that make sense?"

It did. Mugen had struggled with such issues himself, so it sure as hell did. He felt such relief, he laughed out loud, which caused Jin to glance at him sharply. "Oh, I get it," Mugen assured him. "I been there. Not about continuing the aristocratic family line..." He snorted. "...but about playing house...shit, I did it for years."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm."

Mugen's heart had softened and another part was hardening, but one final matter needed to be addressed. "So, you gonna start screwing her again once she shows up?"

"No," Jin assured him. "It was wrong to do it in the first place."

"OK." Mugen stood up. "Screw me, then."

Jin looked incredulous. "Are you sure?"

Mugen gifted him with a smoky smile and headed toward the bedroom. "You better get your ass in here," he yelled from the hallway, "before I change my mind about who's on the bottom."

The feet behind him stepped to it.

XXXXX

Jin's deep dark secret was out and Mugen seemed unfazed. It was amazing. Jin hadn't realized what a weight the worry about Fuu had been until the loss of it made him feel lighthearted and almost lightheaded.

"I like your bed," Mugen exclaimed, stripping off and diving in.

"I like you in it," Jin's replied, joining him.

"It's a pillow orgy. Why do you have so many?"

"I live in this room, so I prefer it comfortable."

"But there's no TV in here!" Jin chuckled. "You really don't watch TV? You don't have a gaming system?"

"No, I don't."

"What the hell do you do in here then?"

"I work, or read, or listen to music."

"You're weird," came the muffled voice.

Jin smiled at his lover, who had buried his head under the pile of pillows Jin liked to lean against at the foot of the bed, leaving his most luscious part available for view. Jin's reached out to pet the alluring ass without even thinking. "You don't seem to like pillows," he observed. "You never sleep with one."

Mugen shrugged. "Mine was always getting stolen by the bigger guys where I grew up, so I guess I got used to sleeping without one."

Jin's heart lurched. "Stolen, Mugen? Where did you grow up?"

"Two different group homes," came the voice from under the pillow. "My ma disappeared when I was six and the social workers hunted me down a week or so later cuz I wasn't in school. They stuck me in one place till I was twelve, and another one...um...till I landed in prison."

Jin didn't stop caressing the delicious backside. "Tell me about your mother."

"Nothing to tell," Mugen replied. "She was kinda schizo, real nice sometimes, horrible other times. Maybe it was cuz she drank at night. You wanna know her last words to me?"

"Yes."

"Goddammit!" he yelled in a falsetto voice. "Bring those back, you fuckin' brat!"

Raising himself on one elbow, smirking, he pointed to his earring. "I liked to play marbles with 'em," he explained, lowering his head again. "She never came home that night to beat 'em outta me. I still had 'em in my pocket when they came to take me away. All I have left from that life is ma's earrings and Nose."

"Nose?" Jin puzzled. "Oh, your elephant."

The poignancy of Mugen's story touched Jin's heart, but his ass was the most arousing thing he had ever gazed upon and took precidence, so he shifted his position to gain better access. Kneeling between Mugen's legs, he placed one palm on each cheek and caressed upward, running his thumbs along the seam. Cupping, weighing, squeezing...Jin fondled each luscious mound, noting how hard it was to keep his mind on the sad tale when other thoughts, shocking thoughts, loomed.

"I thought your elephant might go back that far," he said. "It seems fitting that you came away with something of yours and something of hers. But Mugen, there's something I must ask. May I hit you?"

"Huh!?"

"Your ass," Jin explained. "If it was just a bit pink it would be absolute perfection. Let me spank you."

"No way!"

"Just once...er...twice. One on each side."

"What the fuck!" Mugen looked over his shoulder to peer at his lover. "That's your response to the heartbreaking story of my long lost mother?"

"I'm sorry, but your ass is too distracting." Jin's petting had not ceased, but now he removed his hands to survey the alluring territory. He looked Mugen in the eye, and noted, "It's really quite perfect, but I'm itching to redden it. Allow me."

Mugen shuddered inwardly as Jin's last words thundered in his gut. Curious about his odd mood, Mugen lowered his head to the mattress and acquiesced. "OK, go on."

He hissed as the stinging slaps landed, but was soon sighing as Jin attended to the abused flesh with warm licks and caresses, lifting the tawny body to its knees to gain better access. Parting the now-pink cheeks with his thumbs, he began at Mugen's balls and slurped upward, nipping at the top of his crack. "Better now?" he asked huskily, before wandering back down to the quivering opening and snaking inside.

"Damn!" Mugen gasped and squirmed, it was most gratifying. "You can hit me all you want if you're gonna do that after."

"Relax and I can do more."

"I know, I know, it's just too good. Wait...OK...ahhhhh, man..."

Feeling grateful and generous, Jin loved up Mugen's back entrance, finding it just as responsive, just as eager as the mouth he generally preferred to kiss. He began lightly, butterfly touches barely there, reveling in the moans escaping from his lover's lips. And then more demanding, swirling, nipping, thrusting his tongue deep as Mugen gasped. He knew the language well by that point, what Mugen wanted when he relaxed and opened, and what was necessary when he clenched and the way was barred. So focused on his work, he was almost in meditative space when the voice startled him.

"Don't get me wrong, I ain't complaining, but you seem strange tonight."

Jin raised his head, needing a second to think. "I'm happy," he decided. "I didn't know what to tell you about Fuu-chan and I didn't realize how much I'd come to fear your finding out until you found out. I'm relieved you don't care."

"Um...you can go back to what you were doing...if you want...but why should I care? Kohza's been in my life my whole life, pretty much. Womens be impossible to escape in this world."

Jin chuckled and reached in the nightstand drawer for some lube. "Yes, that does appear to be the case," he agreed. "I'd like to do this now, all right?"

"Mmmm, yeah, fuck me."

"Fingers first." Jin slid two inside and fluttered them against the sensitive gland buried there, just to watch Mugen writhe. Head still under a pillow, the magnificent, panther-like body danced to his tune and it was beautiful to witness. Pushing back against his hand, begging with eloquent body language to give him more, Jin finally obliged. Kneeling behind, he replaced his fingers with himself and the ready flesh accepted him greedily.

"Gimme all of it, K?" Mugen begged.

Jin pushed forward slowly as Mugen sighed, arching his back and stretching his arms out, hands flexed open. Being inside Mugen was very, very good. Jin was having trouble managing all the sensations and didn't want to shut them out, even if it meant he wouldn't last long. The sweet rhythm was pulling him along and then suddenly..._lurch!_ The motion ahead of him stopped and his body flopped over Mugen's back, startling him out of his erotic dream.

"What's this?" Mugen asked, arising from beneath the pillows with his hands on something stashed behind the bed. Jin's heart froze. His sketchbook! "Hey, is that me?!"

_Shit!_

to be continued


	19. Chapter 19

**Business as Usual, XIX**  
by Laura Bryannan

Mugen stared, transfixed, barely aware of the cock up his ass or the groan of the man attached, as Jin's head landed with a thunk between his shoulder blades. He couldn't understand what he was seeing. Jin drew him?! Jin drew him looking so...fine? Did he really look like this? He didn't think so, but the images—all seven of them—were intoxicating to see.

"You drew me better than I am," he said, not taking his eyes off the mesmerizing art.

"No, I didn't," Jin protested, "although there's something wrong with most of them. This is the only one I'm happy with." Jin leaned over his shoulder and pointed to the image Mugen liked best, a sketch of his face looking thoughtful and intelligent. He hadn't realized he owned such an expression and was fascinated by it. Strange things began to stir inside him, feelings new and bewildering, as certain conclusions were drawn.

"So...you like me, huh?"

Jin stopped his gentle thrusting, a smile in his voice. "Yes, Mugen, I like you."

"I'm not just a booty call?"

"No. Although your booty is certainly worth calling." Jin caressed his cheeks while Mugen purred, chin in hand, eyes still glued to the drawings.

"I don't look this good when I'm cumming."

"You're not in a position to know that, are you?"

Sliding his arms around Mugen's waist, Jin began to move more intensely than before. Strong fingers clasped him, stroking expertly, while others attacked a nipple. He shuddered, having the distinct feeling of being fucked at both ends, considering how the images were impaling him and wrenching his heart. Jin was thinking about him enough to draw him...holy shit! It was almost too much to deal with. He felt flattered, fascinated and totally freaked out.

"Hey!" came a deep voice near his ear, startling him back to reality. "Stop staring at yourself and look at me."

Jin wanted him to turn over, but Mugen resisted. "I _am_ looking at you," he argued. "I'm looking at you looking at me." He could feel Jin chuckle and felt relieved, unsure he could face him in his current state. "Just fuck me like this, K?" he begged to seal the deal.

Jin remained silent but began to work him well, enough that he had to lay his head on the mattress and clutch the sheets to manage the sensations. He could still see the pictures behind his eyelids, though, and the wonder of them fueled the wildfire orgasm that ripped through him several minutes later. Flopped on their sides, spooned together as they came down to earth, Mugen could feel Jin's heart pounding against his back. His own was in turmoil, consumed with feelings unfamiliar and unidentifiable.

It was like when his boss complimented him on a deal that earned the firm a hunk of money, only a thousand times better. He felt acknowledged, Jin had _seen_ him. And, even more amazing, he felt appraised and deemed valuable. It was too fucking amazing! Jin...cared. Could it be true? The evil voices whispered, _Nah, he's just using you like everyone else. Once he gets what he wants he'll take off._ Mugen decided to ignore them, for now, anyway.

The breathing behind him slowed and deepened, lulling him into unconsciousness. Mugen settled into the sheltering arms, feeling blissed out and cozy. Jin was drawing pictures of him when they weren't together. He didn't know what that meant, but it was too big to contemplate in his stupified state and could keep till tomorrow. Yearning to look at the sketches once more, but feeling too sweet to move, he fell asleep caressing them in his mind.

XXXXX

Jin hid the sketchbook first. Even before he peed he ripped out the page Mugen saw and stuck the rest of the incriminating artwork somewhere it would never be discovered.

Thankfully, his position behind last night insured his mortified blushes went unnoticed. And what a relief Mugen had not thought to look beyond the first page! Thus the embarrassing last portrait, the one of Mugen looking at the viewer with a sweet expression of romantic yearning, remained undiscovered. Jin shuddered, imagining the humiliation.

He practiced his kata, showered, and entered the bedroom ready to perform alarm clock duties but Mugen's eyes were already open. "Where's the pictures?" he asked. "Can I buy 'em?"

"I was going to give them to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Mugen."

"Wow, thanks! Lemmie take you somewhere swanky after work to pay you back."

"I cannot," Jin told him. "My company is hosting a reception for our friends and sponsors tonight. It's important and I must attend."

"You never said a thing about it!"

"I dread affairs like this, so I prefer not to think about them until I must. You may come if you want, it will be at our headquarters from five to seven. I'll probably want to run home and hide afterwards, though."

"Who's gonna be there?"

Jin shrugged. "We invite our local business neighbors and our current and potential sponsors. Sponsorships are essentially scholarships that pay a portion of an employee's salary. With them we can offer a living wage to more kids, so they're important and we like to thank our supporters for their generosity. Yuki says there's a few potentials who might show up tonight, so I'm hopeful we'll reel in little more money."

"Fuck me."

Jin blinked at the sudden request. "No, there isn't time."

"Just a quickie."

"No, Mugen. I'm completely preoccupied. I successfully put the reception out of my mind all week, but it's happening this evening and I can ignore it no longer. Besides, if you don't leave soon, you'll be late for work."

Mugen sighed and searched his face as if looking for something. Suddenly an awareness dawned in Jin's heart—he hadn't kissed his lover in over twenty-four hours! Deciding to remedy the situation, he leaned down to claim the pouting mouth. Mugen opened to him immediately and he moaned in surprise, allowing the same access. The kiss seemed more intoxicating than usual, sending bolts of electricity to places that woke up quickly, so Jin almost lost his resolve.

Reluctantly pushing the delicious man away, Jin stepped back from the bed. "It's fine if you come tonight, but I can't guarantee how much attention I can pay to you as I'll be stuck socializing with the guests. Oh, and...um...I'm not out at work and neither is Yuki, so your discretion..."

"'S OK," Mugen interrupted. "I'm not out at work either."

Jin relaxed. "Good...well, on your way, my man. I need to take off."

"No." The alluring creature stole the towel tied around his waist and pulled him onto the bed. "Not till you gimmie some." Mugen captured him in his mouth, arms wrapped around his hips securely, and Jin wanted nothing more than to hide from his responsibilities and let the pleasure continue. But, he couldn't.

"Mugen!" he gasped. "This reception is for _my_ company. I must go! Stop...please."

The spiky-haired man raised his head, cocking an eyebrow. "I ain't asking you to blow off your big party, but you can show up late for work, right Mister President?"

"Oh!" The exquisite thing Mugen was doing with his left hand insured his response. "Ummm, well...yes...yes, I can."

And so, late but much more mellow, Jin arrived at work ready to confront his anger at Yuki. He wasn't happy to be facing such a stressful day feeling pissed off at his VP. The not-quite-apology hit him the moment he walked in the office.

"Jin, I'm sorry about last night," Yuki began, "but I was so freaked to hear you were screwing Fuu-chan, I..."

"I'm not screwing Fuu," Jin argued. "We were together a few times last fall."

"I still can't believe it. Why, for god's sake? She's such an obnoxious, vapid girl. You didn't leave me to be with _her,_ did you?"

Jin bristled. "No I did not, and the circumstances of our coming together are none of your business. I've been happy to share Mugen with you, Yuki-kun, but spill any further confidences and I will change my mind. Do you understand?"

Yuki was contrite, eyes lowered. "Yes, Jin."

Jin sighed and reached for his ex, who came to him eagerly. He hated feeling angry and Yuki's revelations had proved fortuitous after all, so he let go of his grievances and turned to the important day ahead. "Is everything all set for tonight?" he asked of the licorice-scented man in his arms.

"Of course."

"You've over-organized as usual?"

"Of course."

"Is there anything I must do?"

"The list is on your desk. Only a few things. Um...did you know Master Niwa is definitely coming?"

Jin cringed. "No, thanks for the advance notice. I've been lax about training lately." He peered at Yuki who smiled back ruefully.

"He'll want to know why."

"Yes, he will." For the first time since their relationship began, Jin didn't look forward to seeing his mentor. Master of the dojo he trained at once he moved to Okinawa, Niwa Juunosuke soon became the most important person in Jin's world. The loving sensei was the father figure Jin had always wished of Uncle Mariya, and he never wanted to disappoint the man. He would rightfully question his recent absences from the dojo and the truth would be embarrassing to relate.

Not only had Sensei enhanced Jin's martial arts skills, offering styles and theories not seen in his uncle's traditional approach, but he had guided the motivated young man to the people who helped him set up his business—the business that was supposed to fund Jin's graduate schooling but became the reason he never applied to a program.

Like his uncle, Master Niwa tried to lure him away from his own undertakings to teach at his dojo, but Sensei never turned the screws the way Uncle did so their relationship remained companionable. Enough that, when Niwa-dono's wife passed away two years earlier, Jin had hoped the grieving man would turn to him for consolation. He'd subtly encouraged it, almost spoke of it, but the object of his attention never took the bait. Love, respect and admiration—Jin felt all these things toward his sensei, and would be happy, even now, to share his bed if so asked. Of course, the fact that his relationship with Niwa-dono irked his uncle to no end didn't hurt either.

How could he explain the strange path his life had recently taken to his beloved mentor? The question plagued him all day, and he meditated on his responses one by one, pondering and fondling them like the nenju beads on his wrist.

At five-thirty, the nervous president of Takeda Delivery stood in the center of his shop surveying his creation, and felt proud. Surrounded by good comrades, his fear of social interaction wasn't as overwhelming. His younger employees were being relatively quiet and not pirating the dessert table too badly. His officers and senior employees all looked stiff and strange dressed in suits or Friday casual rather than their typical street garb. He probably looked equally odd to them decked out in his best.

Scanning the assemblage for Master Niwa and wondering whether Mugen would show up, a man caught his attention—a man so strikingly handsome his breath hitched. Dressed in a classic gray suit but wearing a headband to contain his shoulder-length hair, his presence was commanding. Jin was trying to decide what aboriginal culture the headband was reminiscent of when he realized the man was walking toward him. Consciously shutting his gaping mouth, Jin held out his hand to shake the one presented to him.

"Okuru Masanori, Okinawa Development," the man stated. "You must be Takeda Jin."

XXXXX

Mugen walked into Takeda Delivery, surprised at the size of the gathering. Although many were probably Jin's employees, he hadn't expected the event to be so well-attended. Jin's height made him easy to spot, so Mugen leaned against the wall near the door and watched his lover visit with his guests. He hadn't seen Jin in a suit since their dinner at Helios and the sight was mighty delicious.

Takeda Delivery's setup was impressive. The loft was large, with humongous south-facing windows letting in lots of light even this late in the day. A corral of bikes and skateboards took up the corner by the door. The back wall had partitions along it creating four offices, and a larger one on the right with walls too high to see over. There was a lounge area with an entertainment system and a pool table, a study area and lots of unused open space. Jin had a good thing going here and Mugen felt proud and a little jealous of him for creating it. The air of camaraderie about the shop was tangible, in sharp contrast to the tense, hyper-competitive atmosphere of his own workplace.

Jin's employees were giving a command performance, looking uncomfortable all dressed up trying to be good in front of the important grownups. The exception were two dudes decked out in suits so flamboyant, one canary yellow and the other lavender, Mugen grinned every time he looked at them. Their piercings and crazy sideburns only added to the amazing effect. They kept butting heads, getting in each other's face, making enough of a scene that Mugen almost left his post to make them chill, but Yuki beat him to it. Bonking them both on top of the head and sharing a few words, they backed down, smiling sheepishly.

"'Scuse me, mister." The little voice startled him. He looked down to see a boy of about ten, holding out a cup of green tea. "My boss tol' me to give this to you." Smiling, Mugen took it. Jin knew him well, and was obviously aware he had arrived. "I saw Jin-sama beat you up a few weeks ago," the brat continued innocently. "Are you a bad guy?"

"Nah," he laughed. "My ass just needed kicking."

"Uhhh, OK." The kid eyed him strangely and took off, evoking a chuckle. When Mugen looked up again he almost dropped his cup. There was Jin talking to...Okuru-san?! What the fuck! His entire body responded, heart pounding, guts clenching, skin flashing heat. He stood paralyzed, breathing deeply,trying to calm himself. The two men on the planet he lusted after most were standing next to each other, talking. The sight was so unbelievable, he wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Jin and Okuru-san were amiably discussing something when suddenly Jin bowed, looking contrite. Mugen could have killed to know what they were saying, but there was no way to get closer without attracting attention. The two were still talking when they were joined by a handsome, traditionally-dressed man, five to ten years older than his boss. They made their greetings and Mugen was graced with his second jaw-dropper of the evening: the man smiled something and both Jin and Okuru-san _blushed!_ Blushed like naughty schoolboys. It was un-fucking-believable! What the hell was going on?

"Hey," came Yuki's familiar voice at his side. "I haven't seen you in a suit since that day in your office. It brings back good memories."

Mugen gave him a lustful glance. "I've never seen you in a suit. Lookin' fine, kiddo." Yuki did look fine in his charcoal pinstripe and he beamed at the compliment, but Mugen couldn't contain his curiousity. "Who's that older guy talking to Jin and Okuru-san?"

"That's Master Niwa, sensei of the dojo we train at," Yuki told him. "You know the other guy?"

"Yeah, he's my boss."

"Really?" Yuki enthused. "Okinawa Development showed. Great! I've spoken to Okuru-san on the phone a few times, but I never imagined him so good-looking. Holy moly! Is he..."

"Married," Mugen informed him.

"Oh," Yuki sighed, sounding deflated. "Oh well." Then he giggled. "Jin's probably in the doghouse with Sensei. It looks like Okuru-san knows him too. Small world, eh?"

"Why is Jin in trouble?"

"Jin is Master Niwa's top student, and his social life—if you can call it that—was centered around the dojo. At least...up until recently." He gave Mugen a meaningful glance and Mugen understood, but then Yuki's expression darkened. "Damn! Here I go telling you Jin's secrets again. Stop asking me about him behind his back, Mugen, I'll get in trouble."

"Is he still pissed at you?"

"No," Yuki told him. "Things are alright now, thank god. Um...what are you doing later? Jin's useless after an event like this. He'll want to go home and not speak to another human for the rest of the night. Can we get together?"

"I don't know, Yuki." Mugen didn't want to make any plans until he talked to Jin. They'd gotten it on that morning, but his need for a Jinfix was coming more and more often these days. Yuki had screwed himself out of a screwing last night, though, and Mugen felt bad considering it was kind of his fault. Giving his second favorite lover a unobtrusive ass grope, he asked, "Is there anywhere around here we can go hide for a while?"  
Yuki thought for a moment, then smiled. "If you head past the big office toward the back, there's a supply closet off to the right I can lock from the inside. Meet me there in a few minutes, okay?"

Mugen nodded conspiratorially and made good on his promise. Thus it was that the two lovers were occupied, Mugen on his knees, Yuki balancing on a pile of boxes, when the burning projectile crashed through a window of Takeda Delivery.

to be continued


	20. Chapter 20

**Business as Usual, XX**  
by Laura Bryannan

Thankfully, there were no injuries. The rock wrapped in gasoline-soaked rags hit the unadorned cement floor where it could not start a fire and the flying shards of glass hurt no one. But it was the third broken window this year and Jin cringed, for they were expensive to replace and their insurance rates were going to skyrocket.

The twins lept into action, Tatsu phoning the police and Kazu organizing a clean-up crew. Jin was starting to wonder where Yuki was when he suddenly appeared at his side. "I'll start shooing folks out of here," he announced, and proceeded to do so.

As he filled out the forms and answered the precinct detective's questions, Jin was comforted that Mugen was still hanging around, first talking on his cell and then to Okuru-san. He looked so nervous in the older man's presence, Jin couldn't help smiling even in these trying circumstances. Finally everything was completed and only a small handful of people remained in the loft.

"Do things like this happen often?" Okuru-san asked, as he and Master Niwa joined them.

"Often enough that Detective Matsuda and I are very good friends," Jin told him, and the officer chuckled. "The local gangs don't like us stealing their grunts."

"Or their potential customers," Sensei chimed in.

"I like what you're doing here, Takeda-san" Okuru-san enthused. "I'll be happy to fund a scholarship."

"Thank you, sir," Jin replied, bowing formally.

"Is there anything I can do, my boy?" Sensei asked.

"No, honestly," Jin assured him, praying they would leave. "I'm sorry for all the drama, but we're used to it. Tatsu, Kazu, come take your papa home."

The twins stepped up, Kazu tossing the car keys into the air and twirling twice before catching them behind his back. "Yeah, c'mon dad. Let's book. I'm drivin'."

"No way! _I'm_ drivin'," Tasu insisted, shoving his shoulder.

Their father rolled his eyes. "I will drive," he decided. "Can we drop you somewhere, Okuru-san?"

"No, thank you, my car is outside."

Sensei and Okuru-san made their farewells and finally...finally...Mugen approached him. Jin couldn't believe that he had remained calm throughout the entire catastrophe but now his heart beat faster with every step Mugen took.

"Pretty crazy shit," he observed, his cologne making Jin's knees weak. "You need to get outta here."

"Yes, we're finished," Jin agreed. "I'm heading home. Thank you for coming, Mugen, I hope you weren't too horribly bored."

"Uh...no." He cast a quick glance at Yuki, then rallied. "Hey, wait! You can't go home, you're coming with me." Jin resisted. Emphatically. Considering the unpleasant surprises of this evening's event, he was done with humanity for the night. Mugen persisted, cajoling, attempting to persuade his reluctant lover, but all his arguments proved unsuccessful...until he was hit with a bolt of inspiration. "I'll rub your feet," he sing-songed in a seductive voice.

Jin shuddered. He was weary of battling and the offer was impossible to refuse. "All right, Mugen, I'll come with you."

"Good!" Mugen strode toward the door and Jin turned to his VP. Feeling guilty but unwilling to extend an invitation, Jin ignored Yuki's hurt expression when he said goodnight and followed his lover to the waiting limo.

Mugen was blessedly quiet during the ride uptown, allowing him his thoughts. They stopped once in front of a restaurant where he jumped out and returned a few minutes later with dinner. Jin was soon at the kitchen table eating, unaware how famished he was until he tucked in. Mugen joined him, setting down two small glasses. Jin knew that the Scottish whiskey Mugen was pouring cost three times as much as the Glenlivet he bought himself, and it tasted wonderfully mysterious—heather and smoky peat from faraway lands he longed to visit but knew he never would.

"I bought this for you, but it's really good," Mugen told him. "I can see why you drink the stuff."

Jin smiled, enjoying the langour and warmth it generated. "I don't drink anything this expensive, so it's quite a treat. Thank you."

They finished their meal in silence and then Mugen stood up. "C'mon, I promised you a foot rub." Jin eagerly followed him into the bedroom where he stripped down to his skivvies and jumped into bed. Mugen did the same and made good on his promise, sticking a towel under his feet and using something slidey that made it feel sooo good. "It's just olive oil," he was informed. "Don't have nothing fancy."

Mugen was being firm but gentle, so Jin stopped bracing himself for ouches and relaxed, sinking back into the pillow at the head of the bed. It went on so sweet and so long, he was able to turn off his mind and let all the glorious sensations in. Eyes closed, awareness focused inward, his body moved and emoted purely by instinct, cooing, purring, moaning, writhing, causing his lover to make lusty plans.

Jin was dreaming, floating on euphoric clouds, so when his shorts were pulled off and his knees pushed back, he did not protest. The heated mouth laved and gnawed on his right cheek to make introductions, then swirled between, causing him to cry out with the pleasure of it. The low rumble of Mugen's chuckle created earthquakes in his foundation, and he hugged himself to still his body's embarrassing shudders. The reality that his ardent playmate would continue until he was literally trembling and moaning with need, begging for release, was both rapturous and terrifying to contemplate.

Mugen was not a goal-directed lover and Jin found that amazing. He had never known anyone so generous, so sensual, so obviously interested in lovemaking for lovemaking's sake. Yuki had always been reasonably giving in bed, although it was the nature of their relationship that Jin never let down his guard completely or allowed him equal status. Yuki was, and always would be, little brother. As it turned out, none of the other lovers in Jin's past had been particularly sensual or giving, either. Their focus had been on the pleasures they received at his hand, not the other way around, and he had been fine with that.

But Mugen...Mugen was another something altogether. By the time the teasing warmth wandered to his cock, Jin was so melted and awash in his lover's passionate ministrations the activity did not register consciously. The tantalizing nibbles, laps and suckling weren't intended to bring him off, but his body was hyper-sensitive so the magic had its effect. The orgasm was lurking, growing, and with it came discontent and frustration. Something more was necessary.

"Mugen," he ventured, hoarsely. "Stop." When his lover's activity did not cease, bringing him perilously close to the edge, he tried again to no avail. Grabbing a shock of spiky hair, he pulled, but it took an heroic yank before Mugen lifted his head.

"Ow! What th'fuck?" Mugen looked drunk, mouth slack, eyes blurry. "You were close. Don'cha wanna cum?"

"Cum inside me," Jin demanded, pulling him upward by the shoulders.

Mugen's eyes regained their focus, peering at him sharply. "Really?"

"Do me, Spike," Jin smiled, enjoying his lover's predatory expression.

"I'm pretty close," Mugen warned. "Don't know how good a fuck I'll be."

"You've been pleasuring me this whole time and I've been shamefully lazy. How can you be close?"

Mugen snorted. "You don't get it, do you? I look at your skin and I want to bite it. The sounds you make when I eat you out make my balls ache. I think about what your cock does to me and I want to worship it all damn night." He hovered over Jin, sighing in contentment as he pushed himself inside. "You're hot, Takeda-san. It turns me on to smell you, taste you..."

Jin thought that was unbelievably crazy, but in one mighty thrust his brain stopped functioning. Mugen leaned down, giving him his tongue to suck as he ground into him seductively, trying to drag it out and make it last. It didn't work. With his lover in both ends, the sensations were impossible to control and Jin let go, moaning, biting Mugen's tongue and clinging to him like a man drowning in the sweetest bliss.

"So," came a quiet voice near his ear, much later, "did you get a boner when you saw Okuru-san, like I said?"

Jin chuckled, brushing his lips against the sweaty forehead, grateful to be entwined with such a spicy, delicious body. "Yes I did. Partly, anyway. He's very handsome."

"What were you bowing and scraping about?"

Jin groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not thinking about anything so embarrassing now. Tomorrow, all right?"

"Aw, c'mon, I gotta know."

"No," came the firm reply. "Tomorrow, Mugen." Pulling the about-to-protest mouth to his, Jin shut him up for the night.

XXXXX

The warm hands on his ass woke Mugen up. They were gently stroking and exploring, clearly waiting for him to respond, so he stretched and pulled the pillow off of his head. "How long you been up?" he asked his way too early rising lover.

"A few hours."

"You work out?"

"Yes."

The massage began in earnest now, and Jin must have been using the oil from last night because his hands were sliding over his back and ass so nice. They would wander down his thighs, pressing into the wiry muscles there and along his calves, then come up to his ass again for more impassioned caressing. "Your cheeks feel so right in my hands," Jin enthused, kneading them firmly, pushing into certain places and causing zings right where it counted. Mugen couldn't believe how turned on he was.

The skillful hands worked their way higher now, over his back, shoulders and arms. Mugen had experienced massages before, but not from anyone he had the hots for, and he found his heart becoming as malleable and vulnerable as his knotted muscles. He learned why Jin was into having his feet done, but who would have thought it could feel so amazing to have your hands rubbed? Mugen liked that way better—that and his head...oh man! He realized he could become as enslaved to these sensations as Jin seemed to be, but he didn't give a shit.

The hands were on his ass again, and Mugen was almost missing them elsewhere when the massaging began inside. One finger, slick with oil, teasing with maddening diligence at the opening even though he needed no stretching. He shuddered, wanting the tickle deeper, pushing back into the taunting hand. "Come on, man," he complained. "Gimme more."

Jin chuckled and obliged him, sliding two long fingers inside, searching for that special place and stroking gently. Mugen moaned, back arched, hips bucking as the sensitive gland was captured and massaged between Jin's thumb behind his balls and his fingers deep within. He began a rhythm and Mugen rocked into it, playing with the sweet sensations for a long while. Jin was patient as always, letting him set the pace but still goading him onward, and he felt himself getting close but he didn't want to cum this way. "You better fuck me before I lose it without you," he warned.

Jin pulled him on his side and snuggled behind, positioning himself at Mugen's back door and allowing him to impale himself. "I've been waiting to get inside you all morning," said the deep, shiver-inducing voice at his ear, "and I'm not going to be in any hurry to leave. Are you comfortable?" Mugen whispered an assent and the fucking commenced. He could tell from experience that the pace Jin set meant it would go on forever, so he tried to relax and ready himself for the onslaught.

Jin was good at it, stroking carefully, aiming well. Varying the depth of his thrusts in a hypnotic pattern that Mugen watched and tried to anticipate, _shallow, shallow, shallow,_ _deep_ DAMN!, _shallow, shallow, deep_ OOOH!, _shallow, shallow, shallow, deep_ AHH!, _deep_ UMM!, _deep_ SHIT! Jin went on and on in his lazy but persistent way until Mugen could feel the orgasm building of its own accord, so when Jin began to touch him—tugging his balls, trailing fingers along his length—he had to put a stop to it. "Don' go messin' with me if you're not close," he threatened.

"I'm close." Jin was moaning too, biting his shoulder, causing involuntary shudders. And then the longed-for sensations exploded into his awareness as Jin stroked him in earnest. He remembered mind-numbing pleasure as he was ridden hard and fast, his blissful moans spilling into the talented hand, the warmth flooding him inside...but then, nothing.

Mugen's complaining bladder and growling stomach caused him to rouse, but it was the happy news his nose was transmitting that finally broke through the fog of his nap. Rolling over, he found Jin sitting on the bed in a pair of his sweats eating something. Uhhh...food...yes...good. He went to pee and found his brain functioning by the time he returned.

"You cook this?" he asked, munching happily.

"Yes, there were lots of leftovers in your fridge," Jin told him. "I threw out a bunch too. Hope you don't mind."

"Nah, sometimes I let stuff pile up in there. This is good!"

"Thank you."

"I can't believe you're still here. Usually you fuck me and split."

Jin eyed him thoughtfully. "I don't know why I'm still here. I like your place, I guess."

"You could move in." Mugen cringed. _What the fuck did I say?_ "Uhh...I mean bring up some of your stuff so you could stay over twice like tonight," he hastily explained.

His lover was wearing his I'm pleased but I hope it doesn't show face, so at least he wasn't going to be laughed at. "Yes, I could do that," Jin conceded, "bring some things over, I mean." Mugen relaxed, ass covered, even though he continued to puzzle over his strange utterance.

Jin wanted to soak rather than shower, so Mugen decided to join him in the tub. They sat and scrubbed as it filled, but he saw the steam rising and was concerned. "If it's too hot we won't be able to get it up."

"I want it hot," came the reply. "We'll get it up later."

And so he stepped in, trying to adjust to the searing water as quickly as Jin did, and leaned back against his chest. All semblance of rational capabilities disappeared at that point. There had been something he wanted to know...something he was supposed to bug Jin about, but he couldn't remember.

Jin's hands were on him again, lazy, aimless explorations that felt comforting and reassuring. Mugen had never known anyone who's hands were so commanding without being brutal too. Jin was masterful, Jin was ruthless, but Jin was silken and tender as well. Jin got off on him, he didn't try to hide it, and that was the most heady reality of all.

His weird Freudian slip earlier got Mugen thinking. He liked hanging with Jin. He was comfy to sleep with and it suited him to wake up to such quiescence. And he was going to do everything in his power to keep Jin from going home tonight. Mugen's focus returned to the hands on his body, the hands that were gently studying him, appreciating him, making him feel like he was worth getting to know. If those hands never left, he wasn't gonna complain. _Maybe it's time to make sure they don't,_ he decided.

XXXXX

Jin was satiated and content. He couldn't remember when he'd felt so completely at peace. It was lovely.

They were lounging on the couch watching baseball, Mugen with beer and ciggie in hand, Jin declining both but unbothered by Mugen's indulgence. "If I have a drink before six, I'll be asleep by eight," he explained. Uninterested in either of the teams playing, he mused about the past twenty-four hours instead.

Mugen's behavior...so puzzling, although he conceded his own was equally strange. Mugen had taken him under his wing last night, something no lover had ever done before, and he remained incredulous, grateful and confused by it all. Mugen had rescued him last Friday too, keeping him happily distracted before his visit with Uncle Mariya, and he was concerned by how good it felt to relax in his lover's capable strength.

Suddenly Mugen shouted, startling him out of his skin. "I remember!" he exclaimed. "Tell me about Okuru-san. Why were you embarrassed? You promised to spill today."

Jin sighed. He'd been happy to forget all about it. Such a little thing, but still...so thickheaded! "It's all your fault."

"Say what?"

"I gave Yuki the Okinawa Development account to avoid you," Jin said. "I even told him to handle the CEO if he called, not thinking he'd ever call, of course. So, mistake one: when Okuru-san did try to reach me, Yuki followed instructions and took care of it himself." He took a deep breath, unsure whether Mugen would understand the social delicacies at play here.

"Yesterday, when Okuru-san told me he was considering a sponsorship, I made mistake two: I mentioned I'd have Yuki pull an information package together for him and he said, "_Hojo-san is very competent, I know, but I would like to work with you on this, Takeda-san."_ Jin groaned, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "Of _course_ he should expect to work with me! I can't believe I didn't step up to the plate immediately. I'm usually not so stupid about such things."

"Okuru-san wouldn't give a shit about stuff like that but, you're right, you were stupid."

Jin blinked at his lover's honesty, but had to grant his point. "Thankfully he's not overly traditional and my insult hasn't put him off sponsoring us."

Mugen smiled impishly. "So, you don't mind I gotta crush on him?"

"Why should I mind?" Jin replied. "I've got a crush on my sensei."

"No way! That bald dude?"

"He's not bald, he's bald-ing."

"OK, but still..."

"You have to know him, Mugen," Jin insisted, passionately. "His skills are unparalleled and yet he is kind and loving, wise and full of fun. The opposite of my uncle. He's given me so much, I can't help but adore him, and his body is perfect, by the way, even though he's forty-six. Unfortunately, he's never taken any of my hints, and I'm not ashamed to admit I've dropped many over the years."

Mugen eyed him thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "He must either be really straight or have amazing will power. So how did he get you and Okuru-san to blush the way you did?"

Jin peered at him curiously. "You're very observant." There was a pause as he considered whether to tell the tale, then decided it was flattering that Mugen had been watching so closely. "It appears your boss is a student of Sensei's," Jin told him. "He was chiding us both for not keeping to our training. I had no idea Okuru-san was blushing, but it's your fault I was."

"My fault again, huh?" Mugen seemed unperturbed, chuckling to himself.

"Yes. I've been spending time with you instead of at the dojo. Master's noticed my absence, of course."

"So is it a thing like the dojo or me?"

"No, he would never demand such an ultimatum."

Master Niwa had actually been happy to learn it was a new romantic interest keeping Jin away, but couldn't hide his bemusement when Jin pointed Mugen out to him. Master considered boy's trysting to be play, a way to let off steam, games to grow out of once one matures and assumes adult life. Jin found the attitude frustrating, to say the least.

Mugen's cell rang, disturbing his reverie. "Yuki," he announced, arching a brow.

"It's fine with me," Jin replied. "I feel guilty about leaving him yesterday."

"Me too."

And so their ecstatic friend arrived a little while later, having never been invited to Mugen's apartment before. His host tackled him in the front hall, extracting a toll that left him blushing and breathless when he flopped on the couch, laying his head in Jin's lap. "Thanks for letting me invade."

Jin smiled down at his handsome ex, brushing the long bangs off his forehead. "I'm sorry about last night," he apologized.

"I'm over it," Yuki told him, "and I'm here now."

Mugen brought him a beer, turned off the baseball in his honor, and fired up a video game. Jin sat back and tried not to laugh as he watched them squabble over who was the hottest fighter in Soul Caliber.

"Taki's got the best tits," Mugen stated definitively. "They wrecked her in the third game, but that red cat suit..."

"Ivy's are better," Yuki countered.

"Ivy's barely got nips and no jiggle factor."

"Taki's one of those ninja priestess types," Yuki declared. "You try to get it on with her and she'll spout feminist BS and kick you in the nuts, but Ivy would make you lick her boots then tie you to the bed and hump you all night."

"Femdom, Yuki?" Mugen inquired, leering. "I never woulda thought."

"Only in my head," Yuki protested. Jin rolled his eyes, amazed that either of them had considered the subject enough to have such a conversation.

Mugen's cell rang and all conversation stopped. He looked at the ID and gasped, "Okuru-san!" Jin was charmed to watch him sit up straight and hurriedly card his fingers through his hair before answering. Their conversation amounted to Mugen agreeing to something, clearly reluctantly, although one could tell only by his expression, not his voice...then finally, "Yes sir, of course I'll do it. Thank you for contacting Li-san, I'll get my itinerary from her. Goodbye."

Mugen closed his phone looking so dejected, Jin had to ask, "What's wrong?"

He received a pointed glance. "I'll bet you don't have your passport yet, do you?"

Jin's heart sank. "No, it will take another few weeks."

"I gotta fly to New York tomorrow."

"On a Sunday?"

"Yup, the meeting's Monday afternoon." Deep sigh.

"New York!" Yuki exclaimed. "You lucky shit."

"Yeah, yeah," Mugen grumbled.

Jin's inner world suddenly grew calm. The solution was clear. "Yuki has a passport," he announced quietly.

to be continued


	21. Chapter 21

**Business as Usual, XXI**  
by Laura Bryannan

The news cast a pall over Mugen's evening, pulling his focus away from the present and into the worrisome future. So while he appreciated Yuki's lusty ministrations and it was delicious to plow into the licorice-flavored body once again, parts of him just weren't paying attention.

In the morning he'd needed to get laid enough to let Jin do it even with Yuki there watching. Jin's cock was as electrifying as always, his mouth just as succulent, but the shadow remained on his heart. Something besides the obvious was bothering him about this trip but he couldn't get a grasp on it, making him feel strangely protective and unwilling to leave Jin behind. Finally, the lingering goodbye kiss had to end, the cab took Jin and Yuki downtown, and it was time to get his act together before the limo showed up.

Yuki was crazy excited at the airport, but managed to maintain, and was probably better company than Jin would have been on the long dull flight. They got drunk and flirted with the flight attendants and the older businesswoman who was their across the aisle companion in first class. The plane had flown in from Hawaii, and it turned out that the businesswoman and most of the flight attendants were American.

Mugen was surprised that Yuki's English wasn't much better than his, but the women were charmed at their attempts at conversation, which became increasingly faltering as the alcohol was consumed. That each man seemed modest and unaware of his striking appearance—the handsome, long haired one in a classic blue shirt and khakis, and the mysterious, spiky haired one in black—only added to their appeal.

Perhaps it was because each woman was genuinely appreciated, the flattery offered observant and sincere, that Mugen and Yuki found themselves plied with treats, drinks and attention. They were having too much fun to get off the plane during the layover in Hawaii and thus were passed out during the layover in LA, but it was all good. Mugen didn't wake up until it was almost time to land, feeling like shit the way he always did after such a long flight, but he'd had a blast and the time passed by much quicker than usual.

They left Tokyo at 4pm on Sunday afternoon and, because of the vagaries of traveling so far around the world, the fifteen hour flight arrived at Kennedy International Airport at 5pm Sunday afternoon! It was a fine, bright September day in New York, not that they noticed. Cabbing to the hotel, they nested in the fine room and pampered their jet-lagged selves, only crawling out later to find something to eat. Yuki wanted to go to Greenwich Village but Mugen dragged him to alphabet city instead.

"The east side is less touristy," he explained. "I'll take you to one of the few places you can get a real margarita."

Happily scarfing the great Mexican food and on his way to getting sloshed again, Yuki's curiosity finally got the better of him. "So, Mugen, I have to ask. Why are you here? What's this meeting about?"

Mugen growled, the topic being a touchy one. He hated this part of his job, even though he loved visiting the cities it brought him to. "Um...Okinawa Development offers a few investment forecasting newsletters and it just so happens that the one based on my models sells the best. Since the subscriptions are insanely expensive, Okuru-san thinks it's smart to make me available for questions when requested, so here I am."

"Wow! I'm impressed."

"Yeah? Well, don't be."

He remembered the first time Okuru-san asked him to do it.

"_But I don't know why the models work,"_ he'd protested. "_How can I talk about them?"_

"_It doesn't matter why they work, only that they do,"_ his boss had assured him. "_You can be completely honest about that. It will simply add to the mystique."_

Mugen didn't understand it, but Okuru-san was right. The people who asked to meet him were in awe of his skills and always behaved differentially, which only served to make him feel even more of a fraud. But the subscriptions sold, every time, so he got sent out more and more. If anyone had told him five years ago he'd be considered a financial guru by folks with money to throw around he'd have pissed himself laughing, but financial guru he was, and a wealthy one at that.

After dinner Yuki was raring to go, but Mugen felt mopey and uninterested in partying, so he sent his lover off into the wilds of Manhattan alone. "Any cabbie in town knows where the Plaza is and that's where we're staying. You got money?" Yuki assured him he did, and they parted ways. It was only ten-thirty, but Mugen headed back to their room, although he sat outside and smoked a few first, watching the world go by on 58th street.

He wanted to call Jin, but ignored the feeling. Every time he tried to imagine a conversation he got stuck. They only spoke on the phone to make or confirm plans to meet, it wasn't like they ever sat and chatted, so it seemed weeniefied to just call him. It took a handful of bottles from the mini bar before the yearning stopped completely, however, mainly because he passed out in front of the TV.

He awoke at 4am and couldn't get back to sleep, uptight about his meeting and positively aching for Jin. Pacing and fretting for an hour, he did a quick calculation...7pm in Okinawa, Jin should be home from work. He placed the call, face hot, heart pounding, and was rewarded with his lover's deep voice.

"Mugen! It's nice to hear from you. How was your meeting?"

"It hasn't happened yet."

"What do you mean?"

"We got here the same day we left. It's 5am and the meeting is this afternoon."

"Ah, that's right," Jin chuckled. "I forgot about all the time zone changes. Is Yuki behaving himself?"

"He's great," Mugen assured him, "but he's been out all night and still not back, so maybe he's found some ways to misbehave...heh, heh!"

"Hmmm."

"I wish you coulda come with me this time."

"Me too. When do you return?"

"Our flight leaves at seven, which means we'll be in Okinawa around midnight on Wednesday. It looks like we're gonna lose Tuesday."

"That's hard for me to get my head around."

"Tell me about it."

There was a long silence, not quite awkward, when Jin finally ventured, "I miss you."

Mugen couldn't believe how he warmed to the words. It felt great. "I miss you too."

"Pull it out," the quiet voice ordered. Oooh, even more warmth. Mugen did as he was told, unzipping his pants and freeing his mostly hard self. "Let me hear you jack off."

He closed his eyes and did it, and he could tell that Jin was doing it too by the ragged breathing and little gasps that escaped into the phone. It wasn't the same as holding the man in his arms, but it was damn well better than nothing, and it felt so sweet after feeling so alone he let it happen quickly. Jin released a few moments later, and Mugen was certain his name was whispered at the peak.

Basking together silently afterward, Mugen's heart was pulling him to speak, but everything that came to mind sounded lame. "You want me to bring you a souvenir?" he finally asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Just yourself," came his lover's reply.

The grin erupted, along with the blush. He was speechless. "Uhhh, OK."

"Happy trails, Space Cowboy."

"Bye, Jin."

XXXXX

Sunday evening was lovely. Jin was disappointed about missing the trip to New York, of course. But he turned off his phones, turned on the music and enjoyed his alone time immensely before going to bed content.

Ironically, he'd been doing fine on Monday until Mugen called. It was wonderful to hear from him, hot to play and very nice to learn that he and Yuki hadn't been fucking all night. But after he hung up the loneliness, and even a little jealousy, crept into his heart like an unwanted guest and refused to leave.

Tuesday was one of those days where nothing went right. His mood was morose, his clients seemed unreasonably demanding and an important vendor was complaining about an unpaid invoice. Yuki's filing system usually made sense, but he couldn't find the company check register and it made him supremely grumpy on top of everything else.

When Jin locked up at six-thirty, he discovered the cherry on top of his shitty day. Six guys, all hooded, heading toward him at a run. He struck without thinking, connecting with four bodies, but then there was pain and blackness.

He came to prone on the pavement, hands bound behind his back, glasses gone. Even with blurry vision he could tell they'd dragged him into the alley behind Takeda Delivery and despaired of anyone taking notice of his plight. Somone jerked him to his knees by his hair while the two left standing stood near, a switchblade clicked and his t-shirt was sliced down the front, cutting some skin in the process.

"So, my friend," came an oily voice, "what's this I hear about you putting a hit on my men?" It took all of Jin's willpower to stifle his shudder, for he recognized the speaker. Shiren Natsu was Mukuro's first lieutenant and just as sociopathic, maybe more so.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jin replied, honestly.

"No? Perhaps this will help you remember." The blade flashed and there was pain as his chest was cut. He went inward, refusing to respond, genuinely confused by the question.

"Still nothing?" Shiren continued. "It had to be you, for Hoho the Clown was indisposed if I remember correctly." Another cut, more pain. Jin kept his eyes focused on the hooded face and resisted the overwhelming urge to look at his chest.

"Fuck off, Shiren," he blustered, hoping that naming him would give the guy pause. It didn't. Nodding to his henchman, the blade sliced once more, causing Jin to hiss in spite of himself.

"Don't be modest, Takeda-san," Shiren oozed. "Only you've got the skills to take out two men like that." He looked down disdainfully at the three still groaning on the ground, struggling to get to their feet.

_Someone took down two of their guys?_ Despite his pain and despair, Jin was amused. "You're so popular, Shiren." He tried to keep his voice steady, but it was impossible. "Why lay this honor at my feet? Clearly anyone can take out your guys." The beady eyes narrowed behind the ski mask, he jerked his head at his second and the blade flew again, three cuts, and Jin hoped he wouldn't puke from the pain.

Shiren pulled a wakazashi from under his jacket and unsheathed it, the metal glinting in the dimming light, causing Jin's guts to quake. He began a kata, going through the form threateningly near Jin's face, creating another line of blood along his neck. Understanding why people piss themselves with fear, Jin felt perilously close to it as his imagination assured him Shiren was going to try to cut his head off or, at the least, slit his throat.

Shouting in the distance disturbed his nightmare. "Shit!" the second yelled. "Hurry up, man. Someone's coming." Shiren swung the blade and Jin's head jerked backwards with the force of the blow. Whoever was holding his hair let go and he fell forward, finally crying out as he hit the pavement, unable to break his fall with his bound hands. They took off running, and Jin thanked all the gods in heaven that his head remained attached to his shoulders before the world went gray.

He lay there groaning, hurting too much to think or move, when a familiar voice entered his consciousness. "Holy shit! Jin! Jin, are you okay?" It was Tatsu, who helped him sit up and untied his hands, visibly blanching at all the blood. "Goddamn fuckers. Boy, it's a good thing I forgot my gym bag. C'mon, I got the car here, lemmie take you to the hospital."

"No, I want to go home," Jin told him. "Do you see my glasses anywhere?"

"Aw, man...home? I don't think so," Tatsu insisted, looking around for the missing spectacles. "They cut you bad. At least come to the dojo so dad can fix you up."

"No, Tatsu."

"You _gotta_ come with me, boss. Dad'll kill me if I let you go home like this."

"He won't kill you if he doesn't know." Tatsu fidgeted nervously, unsure what to do, eying Jin in a way that made him feel uncomfortable, as though there was an albatross on his head he didn't want to mention.

"Hey look, here they are!" he shouted, jumping up to bring Jin his glasses. The frames were twisted, but the lenses intact, and Jin almost laughed as he tried to bend them back into shape. He knew he was probably going into shock and should take Tatsu's advice, but his pride refused the gift.

"Just drive me home, please," Jin requested. Tatsu sighed and helped him to his feet, but as he moved he realized something was very wrong. Reaching up to his hair, his stomach lurched and he fell to his knees. It was gone! The ponytail that reached almost to his waist was now a measly inch long. He looked up at Tatsu, who's face was tragic, confirming it wasn't a horrible dream.

"Damn Jin, I'm sorry. Your hair was bitchin'."

"It will grow," he said dully, standing up, emotionally flatlining. Tatsu kept his peace for the two block drive to his place, offering no further argument except his concerned expression as he exited the car, and he was grateful.

Jin drew a tub, soaked his aching muscles and washed off all the blood. They'd cut him a lot, but not deeply, so the wounds were garish but only superficial. Freed of the mess, he peered hesitantly at his chest, discovered the swastika cut there and felt heartsick. Thus shaken, it took a while longer before he could face the mirror. Finally, he steeled himself and glanced at what was left of his hair—a ragged, ridiculous pageboy cut by an insane barber. Even tied up it would look stupid.

_It's vain to care,_ he scolded himself. Why should he let something so meaningless bother him?

But it did bother him. Horribly. And in the privacy of his lonely apartment, he wept.

XXXXX

Yuki finally stumbled in at seven-thirty, reeking of perfume and sporting a humongous hickey on his neck. He fell into bed with a groan.

"What happened to you?" Mugen asked, smirking.

"I got kicked out when she left for work."

"She?" Mugen was surprised, not that Yuki had other lovers, of course, but that he batted for both teams.

"She was twenty-five and blond...all over." He closed his eyes, smiling dreamily. And then, a few moments later, whispered, "As opposed to her roommate."

"Say what?!"

Yuki replied in Snore, a language Mugen didn't speak.

The meeting went well, which was a big relief, and there had even been time for a quickie before heading out to the airport. They made it through customs without a hassle, but the flight home was the opposite of the flight over, and downing a few didn't lift their spirits. Mugen remained anxious and Yuki muted, having partied way too much the night before. The return trip always seemed to take twice as long as the flight over, probably because, no matter how much fun Mugen had on his travels, he was always ready to be home again once all was said and done.

Mugen knew Jin was usually in bed by eleven, but he called the moment they got into Okinawa anyway, hoping against hope—even though it was after midnight—that his lover might be waiting up for him. Unfazed by Jin's answering machine, he had the cabbie drive by his building after dropping Yuki off, but the apartment was dark. Finally accepting defeat, Mugen headed home alone to have a restless night full of worrisome dreams.

He hadn't been at his desk ten minutes Wednesday morning when his cell rang. It was Yuki. "'Sup, kiddo?"

"Something happened last night," Yuki whispered. "Jin was attacked."

Mugen's blood ran cold. "Is he OK? What happened?"

"It was the Nakasones. Six of them. He won't say anything else. There's a cut on his neck, he's got a huge black eye and...oh, Mugen..." Yuki's voice was shaky and he took a deep breath. Mugen got very still, waiting. "They cut his hair."

"Cut his hair?" Mugen couldn't picture it, couldn't believe it.

"He can barely tie it back now. It's so pathetic, I could cry." Yuki paused a moment to collect himself, then continued. "Mugen, this hit him hard. He told the crew what I told you and then forbid us to say anymore about it. He's gone silent. I haven't seen him like this since we were kids."

Mugen heard the request, but couldn't do anything until later. "He's been ignoring my calls all morning, and there's shit I gotta do here today," he explained.

"I'm not surprised, I told you he's gone silent. You'll have to come get him after work. If he makes it to his place he'll hole up and that will be that."

"I'll be there," Mugen assured him. "Call me if he starts making moves to leave early."

And so it was that Mugen was waiting across the street when Jin left the shop at 6:45. From the front you couldn't tell there was anything different about him, only the profile was altered, and Mugen felt such relief he laughed out loud. When Yuki told him they cut Jin's hair, for some reason he'd imagined they cut it off—completely—so he was practically ecstatic as he strode toward the tall, beautiful man he'd been craving for days.

Jin saw him coming, looking so anguished Mugen's heart lurched. His eyes flashed right and left as if looking for a way to escape, then his shoulders collapsed and he looked down, resigned. Mugen slid his palm along the bruised jaw, gently pulling the chin upward, forcing the troubled gray eyes to meet his. "Yuki told me," he said.

"Yes...well, I look like a fool," Jin spat, bitterly certain.

Mugen snorted. "Your hair ain't what makes you hot, stupidass."

Jin blinked, mouth open, clearly at a loss for words. Mugen took advantage, pulling the stunned face to his and kissing it soundly, despite the fact that they were standing on the front steps of Takeda Delivery and anyone could see.

At first there was no response. Jin remained inert and it was like kissing a dead thing, but then a small whimper escaped and he began to kiss back. Mugen moaned in relief, gently teasing and coaxing the passive tongue, encouraging it to play. Finally the arms braced against him relaxed, Jin melted against his chest and returned his oral attentions with a desperate fervor that amazed him.

It was good. It was sweet. Mugen had missed this body very, very much, and would need to partake soon. Breaking their kiss, he asked, "Your place or mine?"

"I need to be alone tonight."

"Nope, that's the last thing you need. I'll come to your place."

"Uhhh...I don't know."

"You wanna walk or should I call a cab?"

"Mugen, really I..."

Mugen grabbed an arm and pulled his reluctant lover into motion. "We'll walk," he decided, and thankfully Jin stayed at his side as they headed down the street. The silence between them didn't feel right, Jin was still radiating way too much melancholy for Mugen's taste, but then a light bulb went off in his brain and he couldn't contain his chuckles.

"It's not fair that you gotta secret password and I don't," he began, grinning wickedly. "I know! How about, 'Do me, Ishida'?"

"That's not funny."

Mugen cleared his throat, shoulders still shaking with laughter. "So, will you do me?" He turned to Jin, pleased that the lost, forlorn expression was gone and the blessed frown was back in residence.

"Only if you never call me that name again!"

"But you could do your hair just like him now," Mugen teased, rejoicing in Jin's growl. He knew he was goading but it was working, the lover he knew was still in there, thank god!

"Promise, Mugen, or no zanpakuto for you," warned Jin, scowling, but with a smile in his voice. That he was playing along with the dumb joke was a good sign.

"I promise, Takeda Taicho," Mugen intoned solemnly, cheering inwardly, genuflecting for good measure.

They made it to Jin's building in less than record time due to the makeout sessions required along the way, but finally the door shut behind them and Mugen had the object of his affections against the foyer wall. Deftly unzipping and reaching inside the tight jeans, he was burning with lust as the warm weapon sprang free of its constraints into his hand.

Forehead to forehead, eying each other with high appreciation, there was only one thing to say. "Bankai!"

to be continued

_For those of you unfamiliar with Bleach, Ishida Uryuu is a character who looks like he could be Jin's short haired, younger brother. A zanpakuto is a sword, and "Bankai" is what the taicho (captains) in Bleach say to...erm...wake up their swords. It's a great manga/anime. Try it you'll like it! _


	22. Chapter 22

**Business as Usual, XXII**  
by Laura Bryannan

Jin always felt that facing his crew Wednesday morning was worse than the attack itself. He'd heard them teasing someone as he came up the stairs.

"You houndog! Was she hot?"

"_They_ were hot," Yuki's voice corrected them.

"They?! You lucky bastard!" Jin smiled, not the least bit surprised. Yuki always knew how to make friends and influence people.

He walked into the room and someone called out, "Hey boss, check out the hickey on Yuki's..."

The lurid cut on his neck and his bruised face insured all conversation would stop. At first there was stunned silence, but then the chorus of concern and anger arose, singing a miserable, discordant song. A few of the younger ones were crying and he was forced to calm, cajole and finally threaten before the pandemonium subsided and everyone could get back to work. It was awful.

Ironically, Jin had come to some small amount of peace about his hair that morning, but after the barrage of, "Oh god, your hair!" "That really sucks!" and "Damn, how could they do that?" he was once again convinced his finest feature had been destroyed forever. He hid in his office for most of the day, avoiding all the sad faces, weary of comforting others when he felt in need of comfort himself.

Being the center of such attention made Jin feel embarrassed, humiliated and certain that if he heard the words, "I'm sorry," one more time, he would tear out the rest of his hair and happily commit seppuku. His heart sank when he saw Mugen waiting for him after work, for he knew if his lover offered him one ounce of sympathy he was going to lose it and never get it back.

"_Your hair ain't what makes you hot, stupidass."_

Mugen's comment was so blessedly unexpected and his kisses so disarming, Jin was shocked out of his funk. A few insults later and he actually began to feel like himself again for the first time in two days. It was wonderful. He let himself be swept away, barely aware of how they got inside, his focus only on the tongue in his mouth and the hand down his jeans, freeing him and ummmmmm.

Mugen broke their kiss to nibble on his neck, sending glorious shivers over his skin, and he was tilting his head to give more access when Mugen suddenly pulled back. "Shit, you got more cuts under there?" he asked, rhetorically, for Jin looked down to see a few lines of blood staining his t-shirt. Mugen pushed it up, not waiting for a response, moaning at the view. Then he sighed and leaned down to gently kiss the large cutting above Jin's left nipple.

"So, Yuan got you too, huh?" he finally ventured.

"He was hooded, I don't know."

"Black enamel blade with silver and abalone detailing?"

"Yes."

Mugen gestured to his right hip and Jin understood. There were three not-random scars there, long lines that disappeared into his pubic hair, two on his belly and the other on his upper thigh. Mugen told him he'd been marked during his "intervention," and Jin had always assumed those were the scars he was talking about, but this new information put a different light on the situation—a morbidly romantic one, Jin shuddered to realize—being that they were now marked by the same man.

"He's the one who cut me," Mugen said, confirming his speculations. "I guess it goes without saying he's a sick fucker."

Jin smiled ruefully. "They were trying to torture information out of me."

"Torture?"

"Some fool took a few of their guys down," Jin explained, chuckling a little, "and they were sure it was me, as they'd already put Yuki in the hospital."

Mugen stared, eyes wide, a look of horror at the edges. "Oh."

"There's only a few on my staff who could pull such a thing off," Jin continued, "but we've always had a policy of no retaliation, so I doubt it was anyone from my crew. I suppose I should feel flattered to be accused, but there's no reason to lay this at my feet when it could have been anyone. It was just an excuse, of course."

Mugen's face was positively green. "Damn!"

"What's wrong?" The unhappy man backed away, looking sick and apprehensive, until he was against the opposite foyer wall. Jin couldn't understand, his heart clenching, when Mugen finally took a deep breath and spoke.

"It was me," he admitted. "I found out from Kohza who beat Yuki up and took 'em out last week."

"You!?"

"Yeah, man, I'm really sor..."

Jin lept forward, quickly thrusting a hand over his mouth. "Don't say it!" he ordered. "I've heard it all day and I swear I'll scream if you say it too."

Mugen's anguished face and his, "But..." assured his mouth was covered again.

Jin was smiling now, looking intently into his lover's eyes. "I'm touched you were moved to help Yuki. And I almost laughed when Shiren told me, even in the middle of it all, so I'm very grateful for that as well."

Jin took his hand away and Mugen promptly leaned forward, growling, nuzzling into his neck. Jin stroked the springy, surprisingly soft hair and continued, "But you must never do it again. They harass us enough as it is, and retaliation only gives them an excuse to amp up the violence. So far they've only attacked the adults, but I've got children in my crew. If they should ever go after one of the kids... Promise me, Mugen."

"Promise," came the muffled voice.

When Mugen remained deflated, moving their situation perilously close to the one Jin faced at work all day, he decided some of the doctor's own medicine was in order. "So how long are you going to let me stand here with my junk hanging out?" he teased. "The deal you pitched was sweet, Ryu-san, but your skills at closing are the worst I've ever encountered. However did you manage to earn all that money you have?"

Mugen lifted his head, eying him skeptically. "You trying to start something with me?"

"No, encouraging you to finish something."

He harrumphed, smiling grimly, then eyed Jin's chest again. "You know, once it's healed you could ink anything over it and no one could tell."

"I've considered that."

"Hell, if you connect the loose ends, you could make a pinwheel."

Jin got very still, then pushed him away and strode to the bathroom, zipping up and losing his t-shirt along the way. Peering at himself in the mirror, he laughed out loud. Mugen was right and the brainstorm ignited. A pinwheel! _She_ collected them, which was the main reason the idea was appealing, however awkward it would be to explain to her later. But he had to do it.

"A pinwheel," Jin mused to his gaping lover, "you're brilliant!" Laughing again, he left to forage in the front room, then returned and presented Mugen with the tanto from The Daisho. Ignoring his stupefied expression, Jin demanded, "Cut it!"

XXXXX

"You really want me to cut you?"

"Yes."

Mugen looked into his lover's slightly crazed eyes and stalled. This turn of events presented an opportunity not to be missed and, if he did his job right—which he fully intended to do—Jin would be too out of it to make him live up to his promise tonight. Taking the knife away, he gestured with it. "This ain't what I planned to stick you with, but I'll do it...after."

"You planned on sticking me?"

"Well, to be honest I figured I'd be taking it tonight, but not now, pretty boy."

"Hmmm."

"You want me to cut you, I get to call the shots before."

"Cut me first, I don't want to wait."

"Do it yourself if you're that impatient."

Jin sighed. "I doubt I could get more than the first few lines straight. My hand would be shaking too much. Please do it, Mugen."

"No way!" He set the knife down on the sink and gathered Jin up, fucking his mouth with his tongue, demanding that the unreasonable body in his arms bend to his will. When it was finally melted and moaning, he laid it on the line, "I ain't waited three days to be with you to do that kinda shit now. I don't wanna hurt you...heh, not like that anyway. If I'm gonna do it, you gotta wait. Deal?"

Jin narrowed his eyes, clearly debating. "All right," he finally agreed.

Mugen suddenly noticed he was still in his suit and tie while Jin wore only jeans and was struck by an inspiration. "Drop your pants," he ordered.

Jin's eyes widened, the harsh bathroom light instantly revealing the pink bloom that began on his cheeks and spread to his chest. Mugen held his breath, unsure he would obey, when the black jeans were finally lowered and the beautiful, pale form was exposed to his view. He drank in the sight while Jin stood with eyes cast downward, gooseflesh rippling over his skin, breathing faster than normal. The feast presented to him looked delicious and he was starving for it, no doubt, but anticipation whet his appetite even more. Having no idea when Jin would be in this position again, he intended to take every advantage of it.

Leaning against the sink, Mugen gestured toward the bulge in his slacks. "Suck."

Jin sank gracefully to his knees, brought him out and began. He was too good to let him work for long, but Mugen intended to enjoy it as much as possible. When the first orgasmic twinge reared its head, he announced, "Balls too," leaning back further to give access. Jin pulled a sensitive sac into his mouth and swirled his tongue in the most tantalizing way before giving the other the same loving attention.

"No drooling on my new suit."

Jin's growl and a bit of teeth told him he was pushing it, and Mugen couldn't help laughing. Carding his fingers into the loose hair, which he decided he liked a lot, he pulled his lover standing. His scent was on Jin's face and he could taste himself as they kissed, making him all the more hungry to get his mouth on the candy Jin had to offer. Gently pushing the handsome man away, he headed toward the bedroom. "Come on."

Jin followed, obediently laying down as Mugen remained standing next to the bed. He removed his tie but nothing else, taking careful survey of the damage that looked so horribly wrong on the perfect, marble white body. The two knife wounds and the cutting made sense, as did the black eye and the discolored jaw, but there were large bruises on Jin's right shoulder and hip that needed explaining.

"I was on my knees," Jin told him, "hands bound behind my back, held up by my hair. When it was cut I fell forward and hit there first."

Mugen nodded, then steeled himself to raise the question that had been plaguing him all day, the one he hadn't wanted to ask until they were face to face and he could watch Jin's response. "They rape you?"

"No."

Mugen felt such relief he almost laughed again, for he could tell Jin wasn't lying. "Good. I was worried." Thus freed of his fears, he knelt at the foot of the bed and contemplated his meal, so hungry it was hard to know where to begin. "I think I'm gonna start at your toes and work my way up," he declared, and did just that, sucking each one carefully, thoroughly, relishing his lover's purrs and moans.

The trail of hickeys he made on his way north left Jin whimpering, but he knew he'd be singing a different song soon enough. Tipping the narrow hips toward the ceiling, he tasted long and deep, chuckling as Jin cried out. By the time he raised his head, Jin was radiating life—opalescent skin flushed, practically glowing.

His hair was splayed around his head, making him look so different Mugen couldn't stop staring. Even when he'd worn it down, it was so long, the lines remained sharp and severe. Mugen would never say it to his face, but he thought Jin's unplanned haircut was soft, flattering, making him appear more vulnerable and feminine, and it surprised him how much of a turn-on it was.

His aching lower half brought him out of his reverie, reminding him that patience was not his strong suit. "Hey," he said, needing to read the emotional state behind his lover's dark eyes. Jin turned to him, focusing slowly. "Look at me," Mugen ordered as his tongue snaked out, encircling the responsive entrance.

Jin gasped, shuddering, as his eyes closed once again. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Jin replied, smiling dreamily. "It feels too good and my eyes shut by themselves."

Mugen smiled back, appreciating the view, then got serious. "You ready to get laid, pretty boy?"

The smoky glance made his breath catch. "Yes. Please."

Jin's belly was swimming in pre-cum, so Mugen scooped up a handful and prepared them both, knowing he wasn't going to last long enough to need anything more official. He sank into the willing body, groaning in bliss, but received a chuckle rather than a moan in response. "Why are you still in your suit?" Jin asked, looking bemused. "There's lots worse than drool on it now."

"Dunno why," he replied honestly. It had seemed important for some reason, so he'd done it without thinking. "That's what dry cleaners are for, huh?"

Mugen began to move and Jin opened to him completely, wrapping his legs around his hips to pull him closer, sighing as he seated himself fully. It felt as though time were suspended, the pleasure swirling around and through them, and he hovered there, motionless, letting it send his spirit skyward.

"Why are you so good to me?" a deep voice whispered, startling him.

Mugen needed to think about it for a moment. "Cuz you're mine," he decided.

Jin grabbed a hunk of spiky hair, pulling him into a kiss even as he shifted his hips and took him deep, sending Mugen's senses reeling. Holding back became impossible. The ancient ritual overtook them both, wet and hard, blistering honey sweet. Mugen fed himself into his lover's fevered body, amazed at the hungry acceptance he found there. He'd waited so long and needed it so bad, there was no denying his feelings, and maybe his heart had always known it. He was home.

XXXXX

Jin awoke, realizing he and Mugen must have passed out ten seconds after they both came. His lover's weight felt pleasant, and he was amazed he didn't feel trapped or have any desire to escape. Memories of the evening flooded back in a rush. The suit! Mugen was still wearing it. Jin didn't know the make, but it had to be expensive for the navy wool was soft as cashmere and custom-tailored to fit like a second skin. It had reduced him to a quivering puddle of uke earlier and it was waking him up now.

Mugen had used it so naturally, somehow knowing the effect it would have on him standing there completely, literally naked in the face of its power. He'd never felt more embarrassed, his mind screaming to disobey Mugen's imperious commands, and yet he'd never been harder or more aroused in his life. He'd made light of it at the end to cover his ass, but the way Mugen had topped him so perfectly, seemingly without effort, affected him profoundly. Face hot, hips squirming of their own accord, the memories were affecting him again.

Unfortunately, upon moving he discovered his entire right leg was asleep and his unhappy stomach began growling and churning. Glancing at the clock to see it was almost nine, he decided there were things to do. Carefully extricating himself from underneath his snoring lover, Jin limped out to the living room, ordered dinner and took a shower.

He was in front of the mirror staring at himself, debating the cutting and doubting his sanity, when Mugen walked in, finally naked. "Need a shower, K?" he asked groggily, not waiting for a response before stepping inside the stall. Exiting a short while later, eyes now alert, he stood behind the still-pondering Jin. "A swastika is kinda cool. Very hard core. Maybe you should leave it be."

"The symbol is older than the Nazi regime, but I cannot abide it," Jin stated firmly. "The philosophy is completely alien to me."

"But a pinwheel?" Mugen looked doubtful. "I was joking when I said it, you know. It must mean something. What?"

Jin sighed. It was not a truth Mugen would understand, nor did he, fully. It simply had to be done, as much as he balked at the unreasonableness of the impulse. "It does mean something, but I wouldn't know how to explain it," he offered lamely.

Mugen's suggestion seemed wondrously correct, almost like a blessing or an omen, and since Jin would never have thought of it himself he was very grateful. There was no doubt in his mind that Fuu's symbol, not the Nakasone gang's, belonged over his heart. But how to say such a thing? Mugen would not be pleased to learn why he wanted this.

Literally saved by the bell, the intercom buzzed and Jin lept to answer, announcing, "Dinner!" along the way.

Relieved his lover was apparently hungry enough to let his secret lie for the moment, they ate with little conversation, Mugen asking to watch JNN. "Gotta know what's going on out there to keep my hunches good," he explained.

By the time they finished eating, Jin was certain. A tattoo over the cutting would not completely hide it, the swastika scar would still be visible if one looked closely. He wanted the swastika gone. Tonight. If he decided to ink over the mark later, he would be covering a pinwheel, not...that.

Finally—Jin could never figure out where all the food went—Mugen set his chopsticks down and nodded to him. "OK, let's go."

They entered the bathroom and Jin pulled a shoebox out from under the sink full of bandaids, medical tape and sterile gauze for larger wounds. Grabbing one of his navy towels, he said, "I'll sop up with this first and bandage after."

Mugen took him by the shoulders, eying the mark critically. "Yuan cut it pretty clean," he observed. "I think I can do it in two strokes. X through the middle. You better keep your back against the wall, though. Don't want you moving on me."

"I won't move," Jin assured him, but he leaned back and braced his legs anyway.

Mugen wiped his hands on the towel, picked up the tanto and took a deep breath, giving him a look that penetrated his heart. "You really want this?"

Jin nodded, unsure of his voice when the wolf in Mugen's eyes was so disturbingly obvious. It was clear the predator desired him, hungered for his flesh and blood. He shuddered, amazed at the intensity of his erection, and had to close his eyes and turn his head aside before he could whisper, "Yes."

He barely had time to anticipate it when the first cut was accomplished. Mugen demanded, "Towel!" and Jin pressed it to the wound, exhilarated they were half done and it hadn't hurt too badly. "OK," Mugen announced, eying him with a certain wicked glee that made his heart lurch. "Let's go before I lose my nerve. Move the towel when you're ready and I'll do it."

Jin breathed a few moments, stilling himself, then lowered his hands. There was more pain but he was glad. It was done! He pressed the towel firmly to dull the sting and opened his eyes to find Mugen grinning. "Shit that was hot!" he enthused. "I can't believe how hard I am. Does that make me some kinda sicko?"

"I hope not, I'm hard too." Jin reached for him, kissing the chuckling form, who soon pushed back to do something shocking. Pulling the towel away from the wounds, he licked there, lapping at the blood still seeping slowly. Jin shuddered, revolted, and yet the pain of the rough caresses was disturbingly erotic. "My god, Mugen, what are you doing?"

His lover raised his head, mouth crimson, kissing him deeply. The powerful tongue slick with the copper taste of his own life force sent a message to Jin's guts, bones, his very cells. When Mugen finally released him, his glance was piercing. "Maybe this means something I don't know about, but you better remember who gave it to you, pretty boy."

The feral eyes were almost too much for Jin to bear, especially in light of the visceral connection between them, making him feel giddy and mushed out. "I'll remember," he promised.

Taking charge, as Jin's brain had clearly stopped functioning, Mugen stuck the gauze on the new cuts and taped it in place. Noting the dilated eyes and blushing face, he snorted. "Man, you're gonna have a major endorphin buzz going. No fair."

Jin was giggling. "Jealous?"

"Yeah," Mugen decided. He picked up the tanto and put it in Jin's hand. "Cut one on me now."

to be continued


	23. Chapter 23

**Business as Usual, XXIII**  
by Laura Bryannan

Jin refused! Mugen couldn't believe it.

"I'll cut you, but only if you choose something else," he argued.

"Why not a pinwheel?"

"It's difficult to explain."

Jin looked so guilty and uncomfortable, it made Mugen even more determined. "That or nothing," he declared.

"Nothing, then."

"Nope, that."

"Why would you want a mark that means nothing to you?"

"It does mean something to me," Mugen insisted. "It obviously means a hell of a lot to you, so that's why it's important to me." Jin's resistance meant the mark would lose some of its power if it was shared, so that's exactly what Mugen wanted. He needed to steal that energy, diffuse it and claim what he could for himself.

"That's ridiculous," Jin stated.

Mugen folded his arms across his chest, scowling back. "You either cut it on me or tell me why you can't."

Jin growled, eyes angry, clearly unwilling to do either. Mugen was amazed. He'd asked for the mark as a game, to catch a little buzz and match Jin's energy, but Jin's response made it something else. Now it was serious, a Must Be. He decided some wheedling was in order.

"Look, I know you didn't wake up yesterday and decide to put this mark on yourself, you're just making the best of a bad situation. But you got that cutting cuz of me and I feel bad about it, so I want one too, on my ass in the same place you've got my name inked on yours. I don't know what it means to you, but it will mean its own thing to me cuz you got one too. Just do it, K?"

Mugen hoped his face didn't register any triumph when Jin's frown softened a fraction and the flashing gray eyes retreated into their usual thoughtful outlook. "All right, I'll do it." He sighed and shook his head ruefully. "Get me a marker so I can draw it first."

And thus it was accomplished, on the bed with a few towels under his hips, and Mugen always wondered whether the time and care Jin took in creating the design was his way of getting him back for the request. Eight cuts. Shit! By the time Jin was finished Mugen was sweaty with the strain of holding himself silent and still.

"Sorry if I don't leap to drink your blood," Jin opined dryly, bandaging the wounds.

"Mine's not good enough for you, huh?" Mugen laughed, definitely feeling endorphin drunk...and other things. Rising up on his knees, head still resting on the mattress, he stretched languidly like a cat. "How 'bout you kiss my ass instead?"

Jin snorted, but gentle fingers parted his cheeks and a warm, expert tongue delved, causing the purrs to erupt of their own accord. By the time that burn was quenched by something harder, slicked in coolness, there was only sensation remaining—the pain of Jin's teeth in his shoulder and his hips raking against the raw wound, the pleasure of being filled, stroked, and encouraged with indecent and flattering words.

The fiery sting of the knife had gone straight to his heart, and the current impalement was deepening and widening that wound. He could feel something dripping on his shoulders and didn't know if it was Jin's sweat or blood, but he could taste it in his mouth still, the scarlet pounding in his ears and obliterating his brain when the orgasm finally overwhelmed him.

"And you thought you weren't going to take it tonight," a deep voice whispered later, apparently attached to the sheltering arms and cozy body curled around him.

Mugen had to gather a few brain cells before he could respond. "I'm always gonna want what you got to give, pretty boy."

Jin sighed, kissing the back of his neck. "It's all yours...um...except when I need it."

Mugen smiled, liking the sound of that. "You know the score," he began. Intending to say something else but feeling sleepily impish, he was chuckling before he finished his sentence, "Spike'll put it to Ishida any time."

He was still chuckling when his ass hit the floor.

XXXXX

Jin walked into work smiling Thursday morning and his crew breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"You're looking like yourself again," Yuki noted with satisfaction as he entered their office. "Mugen must have taken good care of you last night."

"Yes he did," Jin replied, sitting at his desk. "Tell me about Manhattan."

Yuki's eyes shone. "It's something else, Jin! Crazy like Tokyo but...um...American. Okay, that's lame, but it's like nowhere I've ever been so I really don't know how to describe it. I wish we could have stayed longer, I barely got started and it was time to come home."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself so much." Jin arched a brow at the prominent bruise still gracing Yuki's neck.

His ex giggled, unconsciously raising a hand to rub there, but then his expression grew serious. "You really don't mind that I went?"

"No, of course not!" Jin replied sincerely. "I'm happy you had a chance to go...and keep an eye on Mugen for me."

"Well, for your information, he didn't need any minding," Yuki confided. "He was pretty much a wet blanket the whole time. Maybe he was missing someone."

Jin liked the sound of that. A lot. But he decided it would be rude to gloat and changed the subject. "Life's not going to be the same after today," he noted. "Fuu arrives tomorrow morning."

Yuki harrumphed. "Why should your life change?" His ex gave him a pointed glance, but Yuki did not back down. "I don't get it, Jin, I just don't get it. Are you going to screw up your thing with Mugen for her?"

"I hope not."

"Well, just remember who's waiting in the wings, mister," he warned. "If Mugen turns to me because you're acting the fool with Fuu, I'm going to go for it."

"I don't intend to act the fool."

Yuki smirked, knowingly. "Your track record with the fairer sex is crap, so I've definitely got a shot."

Even though he knew Yuki's teasing was good-natured, it still rankled, probably because he spoke the truth. Jin stood and approached his VP's desk, leaning near. "You keep your nose out of my love life, Yuki-kun," he whispered, nuzzling then biting the bruise on the elegant neck, "and I'll keep my nose out of yours."

Yuki hissed and Jin backed away, thunderclouds gathering, daring him to say more. Knowing he was treading in dangerous water, Yuki wisely chose to remain silent, holding up a printout brightly. "See, I'm working now. Paying bills, paying bills...don't mind me." And with that he turned his back on his boss and began typing up an invoice, hoping the storm would pass. It did.

The call came in right before closing. "Jin!" Fuu enthused, "I can't wait to see you."

"I'm looking forward to it too," he replied honestly. Fuu was the only female he'd ever met who'd made any sense to him, and it had been almost six months since he'd seen her.

"What's our schedule tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'll meet your plane and we'll get you settled," Jin told her. "The room at the B&B is very nice and I think you'll like it. My sensei has invited us over for dinner tomorrow evening, so we need to be at the dojo at seven. Other than that, the day is yours, _hime_."

Jin was looking forward to the meeting between Fuu and the twins, knowing they'd find her adorable but unable to predict what she would make of them. He'd spent a fair amount of time with Fuu last summer but had kept her segregated from the rest of his life, so he had no real idea how she interacted with anyone but himself. It suddenly dawned on him he'd never shared her with any other man before—Yuki and the children she knew in high school didn't count—and the ambivalence he felt about that confused him.

He told himself it would be a good thing, a way to test her to see if she would waver or remain true. Of course, these thoughts brought further ambivalence, as he was unsure why he should test her when he was certain...well, almost...that his future didn't include her. The entire matter made no sense at all.

His cell startled him out of his reverie, face flushing as he noted the ID, feeling as though he'd been caught cheating. "Hello, Mugen."

"Come over tonight, K? I invited Yuki too."

Jin wanted to beg off, considering how busy the next few days would be with Fuu in town. But Yuki could gossip way too much if the two of them were alone together all night, so he decided it would be wiser to be present.

Unfortunately, Yuki arrived at Mugen's place before he did, and there was no denying the cool wariness in his lover's eyes as they ate dinner in front of the TV. Jin wasn't angry at Yuki about it and that was strange. He felt...exhausted. The whole complicated mess seemed totally exhausting, and his heart simply shut down.

So perhaps it should not be surprising that he chose not to join them when first Mugen, and then Yuki, left the room without a word and did not return.

XXXXX

The evening didn't go as Mugen expected, heading downhill the moment Yuki walked in the front door. "So, it looks like your competition is arriving tomorrow," he announced, grinning.

"Say what?"

"Fuu," Yuki told him. "You know, little miss I'll sleep on your couch...or not. Jin's taking the day off tomorrow to collect her from the airport."

"He never said anything about it to me."

"Well, he just mentioned it to me this morning, so don't sweat it. He's always sneaky about his private life, and about her in particular."

"Why? Is she a dog or something?"

"No, she's cute enough, I suppose, if you go for that style of girl. I like 'em tall, curvy and experienced, and she's none of those. Plus she's always been a bossy brat, so I..." He smiled conspiratorially then sighed. "...should shut up. Who knows? Maybe you'll actually get to meet her."

"Why wouldn't I meet her?"

Yuki laughed. "Didn't you hear what I said? He's always kept her close to his chest. She was here practically all last summer and he never brought her to work, never brought her to the dojo, he didn't introduce her to anyone."

"Is he out to her?"

"I have no idea. But if I know Jin he won't willingly bring the two of you together."

Thus forewarned, Mugen began to plot. And if he graced his lover with a certain coolness during dinner it wasn't because he was angry, but because he was thinking about the situation and working out possible solutions to the problem that was Jin and the girlfriend.

Mugen felt bad that he seemed distracted every time he fucked Yuki and, unfortunately, tonight was no different. When it became clear that Jin was not going to join them, half of his attention was on the livingroom, listening for the front door to slam. When it never came he was certain he'd simply missed it during a loud or impassioned moment, so he was surprised but grateful to find his lover sitting lotus, meditating on the couch an hour later.

Kneeling on the floor in front of him, he grasped the cool feet gently and waited for Jin to open his eyes. "So your lady's coming in tomorrow, huh?"

"Yes."

"I wanna meet her. Lemmie take you guys out to lunch."

"No.

It was galling but Yuki was right, Jin refused to allow it. "I'll introduce you eventually, Mugen, I promise. But I'm not going to shove you in her face on her first day here, so tomorrow cannot be." There'd been no arguing with him either, and when Mugen continued to insist Jin had whipped himself out, grabbed him by the ears and occupied his mouth with more useful endeavors.

Even then, Mugen continued to scheme. The task didn't require much thought, after all. He decided that to approach Jin and Fuu alone would not be wise. It would appear too threatening and could possibly force Jin to out himself, so no go. He needed a ruse, a prestige, a plausibly innocuous scam that would keep the girl's guard down. In other words, he needed a woman by his side, and that meant Yatsuha.

He'd met her at sixteen, the moment he opened his eyes in the hospital after the Nakasone gang intervention. She'd been nineteen, a rookie just out of the police academy and one of the four officers dispatched to the scene when neighbors reported a gunshot. He'd given her a memorable but humiliating first impression—naked, unconscious, and bleeding from places you didn't want a good girl to think about, but that hadn't scared her off.

And Iga Yatsuha was nothing if not a good girl, which was why her interest in him while he was in the hospital was baffling, as she visited almost every day—at first, to take her reports, trying to get him to rat on Mukuro, but later just to hang. She called him to have lunch or coffee every so often after he got out, too, which continued to mystify, not that he was complaining since she was totally hot. Unfortunately she was a goddess, so resolutely virgin he'd never tried to bed her once and, of course, she'd never jumped him.

She was the woman he wanted on his arm at office parties, weddings and such, for she was respectable, funny and smart, and Kohza was...not. To become Yatsuha's mate, however, seemed an unattainable goal. She was older, intimadating and so focused on her career, it seemed too far fetched to imagine her as anything more than a great partner in crime when either of them had to attend boring office or family functions.

"Hey," he began when she picked up. "I gotta favor to ask."

"Another swanky lunch with your boss? The last one was fantastic, and you know I can look at Okuru-san all day!"

"Nope, sorry. I wanna spy on my lover."

"O ho! Why are you spying on him?"

"He's meeting with this girl he's known since he was a kid and maybe she's gonna be trouble. I wanna stake out the scene, then possibly approach. I'm not sure. Wanna come, Ms. Almost Detective?"

"Sure, sounds right up my alley. I can split at noon for lunch. I'm in uniform, though, is that going to cause problems?"

"Nah, that'd be great, actually."

And so it was arranged. Li-san had discovered through her uber-secretarial means which B&B near OU campus Seizou-san was rooming at. Mugen and Yatsuha camped out across the street and only had to wait ten minutes before Jin and the girl exited the building. Yatsuha moved to intercept, but he grabbed her arm. "Wait. I wanna check her out first." Almost as if by request, Jin and Fuu stood on the stoop talking, her hand never leaving his elbow. The way Jin smiled at her twisted Mugen's stomach into knots.

She wore pink, that's what he noticed first. And not that garish, hot pink Kohza and the gang bitches would wear sometimes when they ventured out of their uniform black dreck, but a soft blossom pink that seemed delicate and innocent. And, to complete the virginal picture, she wore white bicycle shorts or tights under the mini sundress insuring no panties would ever see the light of day.

More cute than pretty, just as Yuki said, of undetermined height due to the platform sandals. Her hair was an interesting color, though, lighter than usual and not bleached to get that way. He couldn't tell how long it was because it was tied up and held in place by old-timey sticks girls hardly ever used anymore. She was wearing one of those girly backpacks, he could see the straps around her shoulders, but when she turned slightly his blood ran cold. Sticking out of one of the zippers was a pinwheel.

"Holy fuck!" he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Yatsuha asked.

"Uhhh, nothing," he lied. The wound on his ass began to itch as if it were laughing at him. Thankfully Jin and Fuu started down the steps and his self-abuse fest had to end, as he and Yatsuha ducked through an alley so they could walk innocently down the street from the opposite direction. The shocked expression on Jin's face was almost worth the ongoing freakout he was experiencing.

"Mugen, what are you doing here?" Jin asked, not hiding his displeasure.

"Shopping," said Yatsuha.

"Snooping," said Mugen.

"We are?!" Yatsuha squeaked. "Oh right, we're snooping." She laughed and elbowed Mugen in the ribs. "I forgot who I'm dealing with here."

"Snooping?" blinked Fuu, clearly confused by Jin's glower.

"I'm Ryu Mugen," he ventured, bowing, "a friend of Jin's. This is Iga Yatsuha, a friend of mine. We were hoping to meet you but Jin wasn't sure you'd want to be social, so we were sneaking around instead."

"Oh, that's just like him!" Fuu sighed. "I'm so glad you were persistent. We're heading out for lunch and it would be lovely to have company. Won't you join us?" She was even cuter close up, her eyes a sparkly, honey brown.

Mugen peeked at Jin and took a few daggers to the heart before turning back to the yummy peach. Smiling sincerely, he enthused, "Sure, that'd be great!"

to be continued


	24. Chapter 24

**Business as Usual, XXIV**  
by Laura Bryannan

Jin's day couldn't have been more strange. Fuu and all of her baggage arrived in Okinawa on time, which was a pleasant surprise, but her shock at his wounds threw him off center and he never quite recovered his balance.

"Oh my god, Jin!" she squealed. "What happened to you?"

It was ancient history at this point, and discomfiting to be the focus of such attention again, especially in public. "I was attacked, I'm all right," he assured, hugging her close, grateful the bruises on his face were much receded.

She reached up to trace the knife wound along his neck, her eyes misty. "And your hair? Did they do that too?"

"It will grow, _hime_. Come, let's get you settled and go have lunch." He bustled her along, hoping to forestall the threatening tears. "When do classes begin?"

Fuu answered and was soon off and running in her usual fashion, as Jin breathed a sigh of relief. She loved her room at the B&B and all was going well until he saw Mugen and a policewoman walking toward them, and a most stunning policewoman at that! Jin felt completely bewildered, lacking the wherewithal to do anything but gape as Fuu shared words with his lover, who was looking rather stunning himself.

Dying of curiosity by the time the four of them were seated at a local restaurant, Jin asked, "Yatsuha-san, are you by any chance related to Iga Jinpachi, the Chief of Police?"

"Yes, he's my father," she beamed. "Are you Takeda Jin of Takeda Delivery?"

"Yes," he admitted cautiously, unsure why she should know him.

"My father is a big fan of yours." She smiled, reading his mind. My, she was pretty! "Enough so that I probably hate your guts."

Mugen guffawed, Fuu gasped and Jin blinked, dumbfounded. "Hate me?"

Yatsuha was still grinning. "Let me explain. I hate you as in..." her voice dropped to a deep, growly register, "...why don't you quit running around with that punk and find a nice young man like Takeda-san?"

Mugen stared in shock and Jin chuckled. "The admiration is mutual—your father has always been supportive of my business—and, if it makes you feel any better, he's championed you to me as well." _A lot_, he thought, as he kicked himself for turning down the many offers to meet Iga-san's eldest, mistakenly assuming the daughter would take after the sire when that was obviously not the case. Yatsuha's mother must be beautiful! His curiosity piqued, he asked, "How do you know Mugen?"

She gave her companion a undeniably fond glance. "I was one of the officers who found him on the scene after he got shot."

"Shot?!?" Fuu squeaked.

"Don't worry, Fuu-san," Mugen assured her. "It was a long time ago."

Jin did a quick calculation, Mugen was sixteen when the gang attacked him, so he and Yatsuha had known each other for four years! He didn't know why that shocked him, why he felt so jealous, even as he acknowledged his own attraction to her and felt guilty about that.

As their luncheon continued, Jin studied them. Mugen and Yatsuha were not touching, not proprietary, he never groped her or laid a hand on her in any familiar way. It didn't appear they were lovers, so that was a relief, but they were clearly good friends, easy and playful with each other. Mugen was comfortable with Yatsuha in a way Jin had never felt with a woman himself, which made their interaction hard to witness.

"How do you know Jin, Ryu-san?" Fuu asked, startling him back to reality. Looking up, he caught Mugen watching, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Call me Mugen, K?" he insisted, turning to her. "I met Jin when he showed up at my company to pitch a contract."

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a partner at Okinawa Development."

"That's an investment firm, isn't it? Venture capital and stuff like that?"

"Yup." Mugen cocked an eyebrow, obviously impressed, and Jin felt proud. Fuu was too cute to look smart and people were always underestimating her.

That Mugen was impressed with Fuu was not a surprise, however it was quite disconcerting to see how Fuu was impressed with him. He was wearing charcoal gray Armani just like the day they met and, as was typical of him, a predominantly red power tie. Whether striped, _fleur de lis_ or diamond print, Mugen's ties were always flawless, and Jin wondered—yet again—who dressed him and whether he was fucking his tailor.

The juxtaposition between the perfect clothes and the crazy hair, stubbly face and blue earrings was always striking, but today it seemed particularly so. Once more, Jin found himself feeling jealous. The situation was most confusing and he didn't like it at all!

"If you'll excuse me," Fuu announced, startling him out of his thoughts yet again. "I'd like to visit the ladies room."

"I'll come with you," said Yatsuha companionably, and the two women left the table.

"You ever notice that girls always piss in herds?" Mugen asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Come over to my place later, after you drop off Miss Sweetcakes," he demanded.

"No, Mugen, not tonight."

"You're gonna be uptown, so what's the problem?"

"It's already been a stressful day and we still have dinner plans with my sensei. It will be late when I'm finally free."

"So?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're only asking to make sure I don't spend the night with her?"

"Cuz I am...kinda."

"I'm not going to sleep with Fuu."

"Why not? She's yummy."

Jin scrutinized his lover, wondering what he was getting at, when the words escaped before he realized it, "Mugen, are we exclusive?"

"Uhhh," Mugen stammered before snapping his mouth shut, recovering quickly. "Seems like I remember you only promised me your ass, and the rest of you was still up for grabs. Maybe now I know why."

Unfortunately the ladies chose that moment to return, leaving Jin unable to defend against Mugen's wounding parry.

"Fuu-san is starting university next week and she's only sixteen," Yatsuha announced. "Isn't that amazing?"

"Sixteen, huh?" Mugen came close to leering, but managed to rein himself in. "Yeah, that's really something, you must be one smart cookie. Hey, that pinwheel looks antique. Is it?"

"Oh yes!" Fuu enthused. "I collect them, you know."

"Is that right?"

"I've got hundreds of them, but I could only bring a few of my favorites to school."

Jin marveled. Mugen was far from pretty, but he was handsome in his own way and still the most seductive creature Jin had ever known. Fuu was only human, after all, and an innocent at that. She dimpled under the expert handling and it took all of Jin's self-control to maintain a neutral face, unsure whether Mugen was doing it to piss him off or because he was truly interested in Fuu.

"It's been great meeting you both," Yatsuha declared, ending the flirt fest, "but I need to get back to work. Catch you later, Mugen." She mock-punched him in the shoulder, then got up from the table and bowed to Fuu and Jin.

"Want me to take you?" Mugen asked her.

"No, don't be silly," she replied. "Your office is right around the corner and I can grab a cab downtown myself."

Mugen turned to Jin. "Lemmie treat."

"No, I will pay."

Yatsuha rolled her eyes and grasped Fuu's hand, pulling her out of the booth. "Come on, Fuu-san. They can duke it out on their own."

Jin got up and Mugen followed, standing too close behind, probably letting him pay only so he could grope his ass at the cash register.

"You gonna show tonight, pretty boy?" came a husky voice at his ear.

Jin sighed. "I'll be useless, but I'll be there."

"Good, cuz we gotta talk."

Jin turned to face the piercing gray eyes, looking so cold and accusing his heart froze. "Yes," he agreed, "we certainly do."

------------------------------

Mugen felt hurt and he hated it. Yes, it was reasonable to expect that Yatsuha's father would always see him as a gangster—when you're a pain in a man's ass for close to a decade he's not going to just up and forget about it—but it had rankled to hear that Iga-san was still calling him a punk, especially after spending so many years towing the line. Yatsuha had tossed out the revelation so carelessly too, and in polite company no less, his heart was sorely bruised by her actions. And, to top it all off, there was Jin's shocking response. Learning that the old man had been trying to sell his girl to his lover was too much to take.

He felt pissed off and confused about where to place his anger. It had been Yatsuha's words that hurt so much, but she was unreachable, the pedestal he had her on so high he felt impotent in the face of its cold, pure facade.

Instead he focused on Jin, the way he couldn't take his eyes off her at lunch, the way he suddenly represented every fucking Good Boy Mugen competed with in his mind when it came to Yatsuha. A good boy he was not, but he'd worked hard and come far. Jin sat there smug and smirking with his fancyass samurai blood, inherited not earned, and it galled bitterly to know he could never, ever, measure up no matter how successful he became.

Mugen worried such thoughts like a hangnail all day, waiting for his lover to fulfill his social obligations, so by the time Jin arrived he was partly drunk, miserable and wicked horny. Waiting in the doorway as Jin came up the stairs, he saw the pinched, gray face and his heart sank, knowing Jin was going to be as useless as he said he'd be.

"You asked me to come. Here I am," he announced, voice weary. Mugen motioned him to the couch and poured a shot of whiskey for the both of them.

Jin took a sip then tossed back the rest, closed his eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Thank you," he murmured.

Mugen knelt on the floor before him, laying his head in his lap. "Wanna fuck me?"

"I'm sorry Mugen, I've no energy left for anything."

"Can I fuck you?"

"No, I'm not up for such an ordeal tonight."

"Ordeal?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You know what you're packing."

Jin was stroking his head, though, nails gently scratching his scalp in a way that always turned him on, so Mugen tried a different tack. When nuzzling and mouthing the crotch of Jin's jeans elicited no protest, he pulled them off, needing to consume some part of the addictive body before the night was over.

"You gonna let me suck you off?" he asked, taking a long friendly lap from base to tip.

"Perhaps," came the haughty reply, "if you do it well."

Never one to turn down a challenge, Mugen rose to the occasion. And when the work caused his own cock to lengthen and lubricate in sympathy, it seemed only natural to get it out and pump it a few times just to feel how good and hard it was. The hand slick with pre-cum wandered to his lover's ass all by itself, sliding one finger inside, then two, emboldened by how the entrance welcomed him and its owner's breathy sighs and moans.

"I know what you like, don't I, pretty boy?"

He chuckled as Jin's only reply was to push his head down again. Stroking an almost-rhythm, he could feel the pattern resonating as the cock in his mouth pulsed the same beat. Keeping his tongue quiet, simply holding, Mugen focused on Jin's insides, wanting to give him the finger fucking of his life. He stroked and teased as Jin sang him inspiring songs that spurred him ever onward. It was always hot to make Jin yell.

The devil whispered in his ear as he was insinuating a third finger into Jin's sweet ass, noticing how said ass was rocking into his hand wantonly. The idea tickled and licked and scratched and bit until he finally gave in. Adding a splash of lube to his aching erection, he knelt up and replaced his fingers with himself, hoping the switch would go unnoticed by his panting lover. It did not.

"Mugen, no!"

"Ummm," he replied. He'd been working Jin so well, he pretty much slid right in, and holy fucking shit did it feel good! The body underneath him bucked and writhed, trying to push him off, but he aimed his thrusts too well and the resistance soon weakened.

"Stop, you shit," Jin protested, shuddering from the onslaught yet eyes flashing in outrage.

Mugen ducked, avoiding the daggers, choosing to ignore. He grabbed Jin and stroked a mean rhythm, getting off on his struggles and frustrated groans. Orgasm impending, Jin started cursing, calling Mugen unknown names, some in English—he knew twat, shithead and fuckwad from the Tarantino films he'd seen—finally returning to Japanese, declaring him the lowest cocksucking bitch who ever fucked his own mother before the explosion that set off Mugen's deep inside him.

Unfortunately there was no time to bask in it for Jin's kick sent him flying off the couch onto the floor. He landed on his new cutting and hollered before he could stop himself, then stumbled to his feet rubbing his smarting ass. "OK, I deserved that," he conceded. "Come to bed."

"Fuck off!"

He sighed and headed down the hall to the linen closet. Grabbing a towel and a spare blanket, he girded his loins and returned to the livingroom to face his fuming lover. Jin had still not moved from the semi-fetal position he'd curled up in after kicking him off. Throwing the towel on the coffee table and the blanket over his body, Mugen asked, "You still gonna be here when I wake up?"

"Go away."

"You'll be more comfy in bed," he tried again.

"Shut up and leave me alone."

Mugen shuffled from one foot to the other, trying to decide what to do, concluding that further attempts to suck up would probably just make things worse. "OK. Well, g'night then." He wandered off to bed, correctly figuring he'd have it all to himself.

The next thing he knew someone was shaking him. "Wake up, Mugen," came a commanding voice.

He opened his eyes, groaning at the dim early morning light, yawned and scratched. "What the fuck?"

"Did you rape me last night?"

Mugen's heart clenched. Had he? "Uhhh...if you have to ask I think the answer is no."

"I believe I said no, more than once."

"Well, I just got carried away, I guess."

"Why would you do something like that? I don't understand."

Mugen groaned again, rubbing his eyes. It was too early to think. "Maybe I'd rather feel guilty than pissed off."

"There is no fucking reason for you to be pissed at me," Jin insisted.

"Is too. You were flirting with my girl."

"I was not!"

"You sure as hell were."

"And you weren't with mine?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Yatsuha-san's not your girl anyway. You're not lovers."

"I could say the same to you."

"So why aren't you? She's beautiful."

"None of your goddamn business! Maybe she's not a slut like yours."

Jin's eyes widened in shock and Mugen freaked, regretting his words. "Aw, fuck! I mean, at least your girl wants you, so who's the bigger fool?"

Amazingly enough, Jin's face softened. "Maybe Yatsuha-san is hoping for a better proposition from you than 'Wanna fuck?'"

Mugen gulped, heart racing. "You think I should ask her to marry me?"

"No." Jin was smiling now, almost tenderly, and the churning in his guts eased up a notch. "I don't want you to marry Yatsuha-san, but I do believe she's the type who would settle for nothing less."

The conversation was heading in a dangerous direction. "Why aren't you all over Fuu-san?" Mugen asked to change the subject. "I look at her and start dreaming about ripe, juicy peaches."

Jin's eyes warned, _Enough!_ But he said, "I desire someone else, so it wouldn't be right."

Mugen snorted, his heart doing flip flops, praying he wouldn't blush. "Don't try to flatter your way outta this one," he blustered. Noting Jin's hopeful change of mood, he decided to take a chance. "You wanna fuck me now?"

"Yes," his lover decided. "After I spank you."

"Chea, right." Mugen was still chuckling at the funny when, to his indignant horror, Jin yanked him unceremoniously over his lap by the hair and proceeded to do just that.

------------------------------

The rhythmic rise and fall of his hand, Mugen's satisfying grunts and gasps, the sight of the luscious ass getting redder and redder...it all added up to something good. It was working, he felt better.

Mugen took his punishment like a man and didn't try to escape, although the curse per swat ratio was increasing and Jin knew he wouldn't put up with much more. "Do you know why I'm doing this, Mugen?" he asked, aiming for the very top of his thighs.

"Fuck! Yeah, yeah, I know. DAMN! Lighten up already!"

"Do I look like a virgin playing coy no means yes games?" He lay some heavyhanded wallops on the cushiest parts.

"OW! Shit! NO! You're not a virgin. OW! Dammit, Jin, stop!"

"You will never do such a thing again, correct?" It was his last shot, so he made it count.

"Ahhh! You fucker! OW! Lemmie answer. OW! Shit!" Jin finally stayed his hand and let his lover collect himself. "I won't do it again, I promise." Mugen paused for a moment, panting, then turned in his lap to face him. "I'm sorry, Jin."

He looked so sincerely contrite, Jin was touched, and he did feel better. His hand was smarting but he wasn't pissed off anymore. Considering he couldn't remember when he'd felt so angry—and he _hated_ feeling angry—that was saying a lot. "I don't want any more sorries, Mugen," he warned.

"I got it." Mugen squirmed around, yanking Jin's sweats out of the way so he could get his mouth on the part that had enjoyed his spanking as much as Jin had. "Lemmie make it up to you."

Jin assented, with one caveat, "No funny stuff this time." Mugen grumbled but tackled the task with his usual skill and aplomb as Jin sighed happily and let his mind wander.

He'd been so shocked to see Mugen with a respectable girl, and such a beautiful one too, his fear and jealousy had been overwhelming. It had never occurred to him that Mugen might be capable of such a relationship, Kohza-types always coming to mind when he thought of Mugen with women. Fuu had gone on and on after lunch about what a nice couple they were and how happy they seemed together, and it had been galling to agree with her.

"Yatsuha's so nice! She gave me her number and said I could call her any time I needed some girltalk," Fuu informed him. "She's got a sister my age, too, although she's still in high school, of course. And isn't Ryu-san the sexiest thing? She's a lucky lady!" _Yes, and Yatsuha's quite a catch too,_ Jin agreed to himself, _Mugen would be a fool not to pursue her. _

And then there was the astounding dinner at Sensei's home. The three Niwa men were all enthralled with Fuu, as was to be expected, the twins rising to hilariously dizzying new heights of oneupsmanship to win a smile or giggle from her. The shock had come afterward, on their way back to the B&B, when Fuu was full of questions about Sensei, not his sons.

"What a lovely man! I can see why you admire him so. How long has he been alone, Jin?"

"His wife died two years ago."

"And who takes care of him?"

"I believe there's a housekeeper who comes in to clean but otherwise they fend for themselves."

"That's so sad."

"There's an entire dojo of students to fuss over him, Fuu. Sensei is well-loved, don't worry."

"Oh, but it's not the same. He must still miss her terribly."

Something about the exchange had made him uneasy but he had no idea why, for it seemed innocent enough, especially in light of Sensei's own observations about her. "If this charming lady is the possible finance you've always spoken of, I heartily approve," Master Niwa had said, taking him aside after dinner. "You'd be foolish to let such a gem slip through your fingers, my boy."

"I'm sure you're right, Sensei," he agreed, trying to hide his discomfort.

Jin looked down fondly at the head bobbing sensuously in his lap, finally feeling calm and at peace with himself—a sharp contrast from yesterday evening, when Mugen had made him so livid he'd forgotten how miserable he was after his confusing day. The catharsis of the spanking and the pleasures of Mugen's expert attention cleared his head, and he knew what was necessary. Carding his fingers into his lover's hair, Jin pulled him upward, unable to resist kissing the bee-stung lips all sweet and swollen from his activities. Thus satiated, he shared his decision.

"You've told me your ass is mine and I've said the same to you. But your cock...I've come to realize there are places I don't want you to put it. Yuki doesn't bother me, I don't know why, but he doesn't. And if there are other mouths or asses you're sticking it into, that doesn't bother me either, so long as they're male.

"But here's the deal, Mugen: if you ever put it into a female body, I will not be pleased. It will be the end for me if you do."

"You gonna give me the same consideration?"

"Yes, I will."

Mugen didn't think about it too long, thankfully, cocking a brow and leaking a little smile. "OK, no pussy."

It felt so wonderful to hear those three little words, Jin's icy heart melted just a bit. Trying to look gruff but probably failing, he demanded, "On your knees so I can survey my handiwork."

Mugen smirked and turned, thrusting his ass into the air. Still pink and glowing, it was the ass Jin loved, and he was stunned at how right it felt to admit it. Laying his cheek on the warm skin, he was glad he'd formally staked a claim on the territory and felt quite willing to fight for it if necessary.

"I know I'm hot and all, but how much longer are you gonna drool on me before you do something useful?"

One itchy palm and one outraged yelp later, Jin was ready to answer Mugen's question.

to be continued


	25. Chapter 25

**Business as Usual, XXV**  
by Laura Bryannan

Absolution was a fine thing, Mugen decided. Once his passion had abated last night he'd been in turmoil, guilty about what he'd done and pissed there was no fixing it. Everything changed when Jin took matters in hand this morning, literally beating all the bad feelings out of him—and himself too, if the sex was any clue to his mood.

Jin was spooned behind, buried to the hilt, thrusting so slow and measured Mugen knew he was in for a long one. Sometimes he resented how his lover could impale him for hours, moving only enough to stay erect, keeping him pinned and helpless, unable to escape. But today he welcomed it, settling into the warm arms surrounding him and letting his mind wander.

Relieved of his guilties, he surveyed the night's work with pleasure. It had been totally hot to screw a protesting Jin, working him so right he didn't want to stop—couldn't stop—even though he was pissed as hell. It felt evil to like it so much, but he didn't care, welcoming it into the heady mix of sensations and emotions Jin's cock was stirring deep inside him.

Mugen considered the promises they made to each other and decided they suited him fine. Yatsuha was off-limits, Kohza was no way and Fuu-san was jackoff material, so No Pussy was easy. But he was flattered and amazed that Jin made the same promise without a second thought. Considering Fuu-san's yumminess, it was hard to believe, but he trusted Jin to keep his word so the whole thing was pretty amazing.

A bite on his shoulder startled him out of his reverie. "Where are you?" Jin asked.

"I'm floating cuz you're hiding back there," Mugen complained. "Lemmie turn around so we can make out."

His lover obliged, withdrawing enough so they could change positions. Jin was getting close, his thrusting more purposeful, and Mugen craved the sensation of being entered at both ends. So when Jin lowered his mouth to his, he opened and let himself be plundered, allowing Jin to take happy advantage. Mugen sucked and bit at the tongue teasing the roof of his mouth, fucking the back of his throat, even as his lover's other long member felt as though it was coming up behind so both parts could meet in the middle.

Spine melting, unable to hold out any longer, Mugen clung with teeth and nails as the orgasm consumed him. Jin bit back and Mugen tasted blood—he wasn't sure whose—as his growling lover pounded him hard as he came himself. Both of them moaning, Mugen wrapped his limbs around the velvet steel body and pulled it close, wishing he could take the pounding heart, sweat and bones and hide them away so no one else could have them. Jin collapsed on his chest, apparently fine with his killer death grip, and they floated back to earth together.

Mugen sighed. There were things he should do today, and Jin had said he'd promised the afternoon to Fuu, but he wasn't done. He wanted more and didn't want to share. And since Jin didn't seem to be in any hurry to move along after their triumphant conclusion, Mugen began to plot. Almost on cue, two cell phones rang, causing two lazy bodies to rouse and dig through the piles of clothing on the floor to find them.

Flipping his open, Jin announced, "It's Fuu."

"Yuki," Mugen told him.

They looked at each other and considered for half a moment. Then, eyes twinkling, they snapped their phones closed.

--

Fascinated as he was with Mugen's morning rituals—so different from his own—Jin liked to get in and out of the shower first so he could observe them as he shaved. Jin's routine was over a decade old: he washed his body, his face next, then untied his hair and washed that. Mugen started with his hair, dumping shampoo on his head and into his pubes and using it to clean the rest of himself...without a washcloth or loofa or anything.

Even though his hair was short now and required less work, Jin still dried his head off first and the rest of himself after. Mugen would throw a towel around his hips and not dry himself at all, wandering around the apartment getting ready for work with his hair still dripping. It made no sense, but Jin found it bemusing.

Today was no different. Out of the corner of his eye Jin could see Mugen shake the water off his head like a dog and step out of the shower. Standing behind, dripping on his back, Mugen peered over his shoulder at their reflection in the mirror. "You really have to do that every day?" he asked, skeptically.

"Yes," came the reply.

"Hmph!" he sniffed, exiting the bathroom so Jin didn't have to hide his smile. He knew Mugen clipped what he had to a quarter inch to keep it from looking like the peach fuzz it mostly was.

However, watching the fine ass leave caused Jin unexpected grief. The cutting glared at him, angry and accusing, looking red and miserable where Mugen fell on it last night. Jin sincerely regretted marring his beautiful, perfect playground, and couldn't remember why he'd given into Mugen's demand to do it. He hoped the scar would fade as the cutting healed, but there was no getting around the sense that he'd damaged his lover permanently, and that made him heartsick.

Sighing, he went to Mugen's bedroom and dug through his underwear drawer for some clean clothes. He'd brought a razor to Mugen's place, but that was it, preferring to borrow his lover's things rather than bring his own when he stayed overnight. The Ts Mugen wore under his dress shirts always smelled faintly of his cologne, and Jin liked catching a waft of it as he moved about during the day.

Finally clean and dressed, they hit a local restaurant for some eats, sitting outside because it was a nice day. After their meal, Jin enjoyed the people watching while Mugen smoked one last ciggie, venturing, "So, you gotta hang with Fuu-san later?"

"Yes," Jin said, "tomorrow too. However, the dorms open in the afternoon, Monday is Freshman Orientation and classes begin Tuesday, so my schedule should regain some normalcy after tomorrow. Did you make plans with Yuki?"

"Yup." Mugen paused for a moment, then exclaimed, "Hey, why don't we all meet at the beach or something later?"

"It would look way too suspicious for you to suddenly show up again."

"Who said anything about sneaking around? You need to tell her about me."

Jin considered a moment and agreed, "You're right. However there is one problem."

"What?"

"Fuu and Yuki do not get along. Putting them together in the same space is usually unwise."

"Heh! They hate each other cuz of you?"

Jin didn't want to say it out loud, but he believed it the case. While he would have preferred that his two dearest friends like each other, he was insecure enough to take secret pleasure in the way they fought over him.

"That's one possible theory," he admitted, "but Yuki goads her unmercifully and she can never stop herself from rising to the bait. It's hard for me because I don't like to take sides, and I'm often biting my tongue to keep from laughing."

"I'm thinking it'd be fun to see 'em in action."

Mugen's rakish expression made Jin smile. "It would be a wicked thing to do," he declared, trying to sound serious.

The grin broadened. "Aw, come on. Just think of it...Licorice Boy versus Yummy Peach, round one, fight!"

Jin chuckled. It _would_ be funny, that was certain, but it didn't seem right somehow. "I don't know, Mugen..."

"Let's do it!" his lover insisted. "I could use some entertainment this afternoon. If they go for each other's throats, we can spank 'em and take 'em to bed without supper."

"Take _who_ to bed?!"

"Down boy! I was talking outta my ass. Come on, Jin. We'll meet at the city beach and grill some dinner, K?"

Despite its evilness, the plan was too delicious to refuse, especially since it meant seeing Mugen again this evening. "All right," Jin finally agreed. "Let's do it...after."

--

Mugen walked a few paces behind to get the best view and he was not disappointed, for it started the moment they saw each other. "Fuuuuu-swaaaan," Yuki called in a high falsetto.

Fuu turned and stuck out her tongue, glaring at him, and Mugen chuckled. "Oh great, it's Pukey," she complained, moving closer to Jin. "Why did you ask _him_ to come?"

"I didn't," he replied. "He's probably here with Mugen."

"Mugen?!" she gasped, finally noticing him.

"Hey, Fuu-san," he called, flattered by her blush. In denim cut-offs and a pink t-shirt short enough to reveal some tummy when she moved, the girl was looking mighty tasty.

She walked over and peered up at him shyly through her bangs. "Jin told me you two were together," she said, and his jaw almost dropped off his face. _Jin told her, and she's still smiling like that?_ "I'm glad for him, you seem nice. But why did you bring that jerk?" She gave his companion the evil eye behind his back.

"Aw, Yuki's amusing. I'll sit on him if he gets outta hand, K?"

Mugen could see the wheels turning in her head, trying to figure the situation out, but she sniffed and retorted, "Oh, I can take care of juveniles like him myself. Do you want something to eat?"

He nodded, taking the apple she offered. Boy, she was cute! And he still couldn't believe she knew about his scene with Jin. Fucking amazing!

"Hey," Yuki announced. "A friend of mine was looking for something to do this afternoon so I invited her along. Hope that's alright."

"Her?" Mugen asked, still finding Yuki's bisexuality hard to fathom.

"Oh yeah! She's a keeper too, a good girl. So be nice to her, okay?"

"I can just imagine," Fuu began, sighing dramatically. "If she's a friend of yours she's probably a horror."

"Jin's a friend of mine," he purred, "but you're the horror part."

"Chill," Mugen demanded, dragging Yuki away from the battleground, not finding the fight as amusing as he thought he would. "Come on, let's get the hibachi going."

The charcoal was finally ready when Mugen's jaw did drop. "Yatsuha, over here!" Yuki called, waving at a figure walking toward them. It was her! What the fuck? She was smiling as Yuki took her hand and they did that European air kiss thing, which was closer than he'd ever been to her so...damn, what the fuck?

"Everyone, this is Yatsuha-san," Yuki announced.

"Mugen!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with..." He nodded at the rest of them, unsure how to describe the situation.

Her eyes widened. "Fuu-san! Jin-san! What a..."

"You know them?" Yuki gasped.

"We just met Yatsuha-san the other day," Jin explained. "Mugen introduced us."

"You know Mugen!?" Yuki sputtered.

"How do you know Yuki, Yatsuha?" Mugen asked, demanding her attention, needing to get to the bottom of this _now!_

"The same as I met you," she told him, meeting his gaze directly. "Yuki's been attacked three times in the past few years."

"You really know Mugen?" Yuki asked her, looking indignant, which served him right. Mugen wasn't feeling particularly generous at the moment, considering how his heart was sinking. He and Yatsuha weren't even dating, let alone exclusive, so of course she'd have other men in her life. But to be faced with one, and Yuki no less, made Mugen more depressed than jealous. The day was becoming crazier by the minute.

"Yes, I handled Mugen's file after the gang shot him," she said. "We've known each other for a long time now." Yuki nodded, obviously deflated by the information. She looked uncertain, trapped, and Mugen wasn't ready to rescue her.

"Come over here and get something to drink, Yatsuha-san," Fuu called out. "Stop letting those guys interrogate you." Yatsuha smiled in relief and took Fuu up on her offer, sitting near and grabbing a plate of salad.

Yuki was giving him a look like, _d__on't think I'm backing away from this one, boyo_, and Mugen wasn't sure he was up for the fight. He was more focused on how the power between them had shifted, for while he had Preferred Partner status with Jin, he did not with Yatsuha. It was so weird to think of Yuki as a threat, Mugen couldn't get his head around it, but Yuki was no longer the uke at the bottom of the pecking order and that was discomfiting.

He looked up to find Jin watching, wearing a compassionate expression that made Mugen's throat tighten. Damn! Feeling like he was getting some karma back for trying to stir up trouble, he looked at Yuki and said, "Let the best man win, K?"

Yuki's face softened. He leaned near and whispered, "I'm not sure if _any_ man's gonna get in those jeans."

They eyed each other knowingly, suddenly conspirators, and Mugen's heart lifted. Yuki was a good guy, and since Yatsuha clearly wasn't lovers with him either, he didn't feel so put out. "Let's cook this shit before it rots," he said, and they threw the burgers on the grill.

When they sat down to eat, Mugen left Yatsuha to Yuki, preferring to observe their interactions rather than talk to her himself. All the better to get to know Ms. Peachcakes, anyway, whose eyes kept straying away from Jin to peek at him often enough to puff his ego nicely.

His imagination kept dreaming up so many Fuu-san sandwiches of various varieties—hot, open-faced, dripping in juice—his burger paled by comparison. Thinking about Jin was always a turn on. Thinking about the both of them together was even better than thinking about Jin and Yuki, which was unbelievable, but he couldn't deny it. Peaches and Cream, yes sir!

He pondered, enjoying his brewing hard-on. Maybe agreeing to the No Pussy rule had been a little reckless. Maybe rules were made to be broken.

end


	26. Epilogue

_This story is set twenty years after the last chapter of BaU. _

**Business as Usual, Epilogue**  
by Laura Bryannan

The three friends sat on the beach, watching as the objects of their affection stood waist-deep in the surf entertaining the kids.

"I'm so glad they came," said Fuu. "It's almost impossible to get them to Okinawa these days."

Yuki and Yatsuha nodded in unison. "Once Uncle Mariya died, Jin's fate was sealed," Yuki noted. "But he loves the dojo. More than he ever thought he would. I've never seen him happier."

"Is he still writing the Great Japanese Novel?" Yatsuha asked.

"Yep." Fuu nodded. "I don't know if he'll ever finish, but it keeps him out of trouble so...." She winked at the others as they chuckled.

"He should take lessons from you," Yuki said. "Aren't they making an anime out of your manga epic now?"

"Yes," Fuu replied, "although I'm afraid to see what they'll do with it. I signed away more rights than I realized."

"Your fans will love it no matter what," Yatsuha reassured her. "They're all rabid, aren't they?"

Fuu giggled. "Um, yes. Most of them are."

"And Mugen sits in front of his computer all day magically making money," Yatsuha complained. "I've never understood just exactly what he does. Have you?"

They both looked doubtful.

"He tried to explain it to me once," said Fuu. "It's like he's gambling on the markets, but more complicated than that, so...." She shrugged. "Who cares? He's rich as Midas and takes care of Jin well, but I can't believe he's still wearing that stupid beard. It makes him look like an old codger."

"No it doesn't!" Yatsuha cried. "It's too short for a grampa beard. I think it looks kinda hot. He was always so scraggly."

"He grew a beard when he finally could," Yuki snickered. "He'll never chop it off now, but I think it's hot too."

"Well, I hate it," Fuu decided, unmoved by their enthusiasm.

"Who would have thought Jin'd go so gray?" Yatsuha mused. "He's still as beautiful as ever, though. Maybe even more. All that silver looks really handsome."

"Wasn't his grandfather prematurely gray?" Yuki asked Fuu.

"Yes," she replied, "but his father was balding, so...."

The three shuddered.

"When did Mina-chan turn into a girl?" Fuu asked, eying the Hojo's eldest. "The last time I saw her she was in baggy Ts and shorts with skinned knees from skateboarding."

"She discovered boys this spring," Yuki told her, "and morphed into a different person."

Yatsuha giggled. "She's been flirting with Jin and Mugen all afternoon, trying out her feminine wiles."

"It's not funny," Yuki stated, frowning.

"Chip off the ol' block," Yatsuha sing-songed, poking him playfully. "We all spent years trying to grab them for ourselves. What can we expect?"

"I can't believe you're laughing about it," Yuki grumped.

"I can't believe we're all still speaking to each other," added Fuu. "Considering...."

"That was a long time ago," Yatsuha interrupted. "I can't even remember how it all got started."

"It was when I brought you to that cookout at the beach," Yuki informed them. "You fell off the deep end and the rest is history."

"Well, I couldn't help it," Yatsuha cried. "I don't think I've ever felt so jealous as I did over Fuu that day."

"Over me?" Fuu asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh, yes!" Yatsuha insisted. "I watched Mugen drooling over you and realized I had feelings for him I hadn't wanted to admit to myself. I pounced a week later, I believe. Of course, the situation was doomed from the start, but it was exciting while it lasted."

Yuki peered at her curiously. "Why was it doomed?"

"You know, hon." Yatsuha smiled. "We're completely unsuited and fought all the time. Of course, the fact that he was two-timing Jin didn't help either. Once I learned that...." She shook her head ruefully. "I don't think Jin figured out Mugen was wandering until he hooked up with you. Right, Fuu?"

"Um, maybe," Fuu stammered, flushing bright pink. "I don't really know for sure."

"That's right!" Yuki cried. "I remember. He was pretty down about it all so Yatsuha and I invited him over for dinner one night and we had too much sake and...." He trailed off, after peeking sheepishly at his wife who was giving him The Look.

"The three of you!?!" Fuu gasped.

"Arrrgh!" Yatsuha moaned, face falling into her hands, while Yuki grinned and nodded.

Fuu giggled and gave Yatsuha's shoulder a shove. "But weren't you and Jin, like, together for a while?"

Yatsuha raised her head and faced her friend with an exasperated smile. "For less than six months. You made the same choice as me, so you know. He's beautiful, an amazing lover, but living with him would drive me insane."

The three companions chuckled.

"The quiet of him is too unsettling," Fuu agreed.

"You managed to hang with the both of them for seven years, wasn't it?" Yuki noted. "So it couldn't have been that unsettling."

"Yes, but that's the key," Fuu replied. "I could handle the two of them together much better then either of them separately. Don't ask me why. It's just one of those weird things."

"But wasn't it something between you and Jin that finally exploded all that?" the persistently nosy Yuki asked. "When are you gonna tell us what happened there?"

Fuu looked downward and sighed. "It's way too complicated to talk about, and it's all moot anyway. I made the right choice for me, and for them too, I hope."

"How _is_ Niwa-dono?" Yatsuha asked. "I thought he was coming today."

"There was a tournament...an ad hoc kind of thing that got pulled together at the last minute," Fuu told them. "He felt he needed to attend. So, since it's just us, what's this big secret you two have been keeping from me? Isn't this as good a time as any to tell me what's going on?"

Yuki and Yatsuha eyed each other conspiratorially and glanced around the beach, insuring no one else was in earshot. "We're gonna let you in on a really big show," Yuki whispered. "Tonight after the guys have gone to bed. You're gonna stay over, right?"

"Well, yes," she said. "After all this mystery, how could I not?"

"It'll be worth it," Yatsuha assured her, "but you have to take a vow of secrecy before we say anything more."

Fuu giggled, unsure her friend wasn't pulling her leg. "A vow?"

"Yes," Yuki stated firmly. "A vow. Are you ready?" Fuu nodded and he intoned seriously, "Spiders, snakes and lizard's heads. If I tattletale, I'll die 'till I'm dead."

Fuu burst into new giggles as Yatsuha grinned, but insisted, "Go on. Say it."

"Really?" Fuu asked, incredulous. "Okay. Spiders, snakes and lizard's heads. If I tattletale, I'll die 'till I'm dead. What in god's name are you guys up to?"

"You'll find out later," Yatsuha said, refusing to end the mystery. "Just make sure Jin doesn't drink too much tonight or all will be lost."

"What?!?" Fuu eyed the partners in crime with exasperation, but both refused to utter another word.

Thus it was that poor Fuu had to wait until the after-dinner conversation at the Hojo residence had waned and all were making their respective ways to bed before she was motioned into the master bedroom by a delicate hand. Fuu snuck inside the room as Yatsuha listened until the door to the guest room on the other side of the house was heard to shut.

She turned to her husband, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and declared, "Okay. Let's go!"

A television against the wall flickered on to reveal Jin in blue plaid pajama bottoms sitting up in bed, facing the camera, reading a book. The sound of a shower running could be heard in the background.

"Oh my god!" Fuu whispered furiously. "You're spying on them?!? We can't do this!"

"Shhhhhhh," Yuki and Yatsuha replied, eying each other gleefully.

"What if we hear something we shouldn't?" she continued. "This could go so wrong!"

"We're willing to take that chance," Yuki replied, eyes challenging her to continue arguing.

"Agent 39, you vowed your support," Yatsuha reminded her gently.

Fuu backed down, sighing. "Now I see why you sent the kids off to their friend's houses tonight," she said, fidgeting nervously.

Soon a very naked Mugen wandered out of the bathroom, eliciting an, "Eeeep!" from all three watchers, and lay curled up on the bed using Jin's thigh as a pillow. All was quiet for several minutes, save for the movement of Jin's hand as it fell to the tousled head and gently began to scratch it.

"Did anyone ever get out of them what those cuttings are about?" Yatsuha asked. Faded to white, the strange pinwheels were still clearly visible on Jin's chest and Mugen's right cheek.

Her friends shook their heads. "I asked each of them more than once," Fuu admitted, "but I never got a straight answer. Pinwheels and me go way back, and Jin did once say...." She trailed off, smiling wistfully, but came back to herself suddenly. "It doesn't make sense. Why Mugen? They got those marks long before I was in the picture, right?"

Yuki nodded. "I first noticed them after Jin was attacked that time they cut his hair."

"The attack he never reported to the police," Yatsuha groused. "If he had, we mighta...."

"That's a long time ago, Detective," Yuki interrupted in soothing tones. "The asshole's dead and gone."

"Whatever happened to Mukuro?" Fuu asked.

"We never found the killer," Yatsuha replied. "It's one of those unsolved mystery things." She turned to her husband, eyes boring into him so fiercely he laughed uncomfortably.

"What?" he blustered. "Why do you still think I had anything to do with that?"

"Because I just know," she replied, pride leaking out from behind her stern visage.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Fuu stated. "This city has been a much better place since that gang broke up."

"You said it!" Yatsuha enthused.

All three startled when Mugen spoke. "How'd we end up staying here instead of our place?"

"I believe it was something about not drinking and driving," Jin replied.

"You never drink," Mugen noted, but shrugged and changed the subject. "Everyone's looking good. I'm glad we came."

"Yes," Jin agreed, smiling, setting his book down. "How is your stomach? I saw you indulging in a few things you shouldn't have today."

"It's okay," came the reply. And then, after a pause, a grumpy, "I'm too rich to have an ulcer."

"It's because you're rich that you have an ulcer, I imagine," Jin responded. "Don't we have enough money at this point?"

"Aw, it's not about the money," Mugen told him. "I gotta play the game. Make Okuru-san proud."

Jin glanced down at his lover fondly while the three watchers looked concerned. "An ulcer!" Fuu exclaimed. "Did either of you know about this?"

"Nope," Yuki stated, his face betraying the worry they all felt.

"How old is that Minami girl now?" Mugen asked, causing everyone within earshot to turn sharply toward the leering voice.

"She's fourteen, I believe," Jin told him, eying him warily.

"Man, she's a hottie!" Mugen exclaimed. "Prettier than her mom and dad put together, and that's saying something."

Jin frowned. "Down boy."

Yuki and Yatsuha watched the screen like hawks, and Yuki growled, "If that bastard lays...."

"No sweat," Mugen replied, laughing. "I ain't going there. But it's no sin to appreciate, right? I'm an art lover."

"An art lover, is it?" Jin smiled and the protective parents watching visibly relaxed. "So long as you admire from a distance, my man."

"Shit," Mugen mused, grinning. "If I touched their princess I'd wake up one morning to find my naughty bits severed and gone."

"Damn straight," Yuki and Yatsuha whispered in unison, willing him through the picture screen to believe it.

"Their two boys are growing up fine as well," Jin noted. "Much more intelligent and respectful than the usual ilk. As are Tatsu's children."

"Yeah, Tatsu's kids are great," Mugen agreed. "But it's too bad he married a gal who looked just like Kazu. It worked out okay for their boy, but I feel sorry for the girl."

Jin chuckled. "Yes, but she's a sweet child."

"I still can't believe Fuu chose Baldy over us," Mugen huffed. "When I think about them fucking I...." He trailed off, making a face as Fuu shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"I've asked you more than once not to call Sensei that," Jin admonished. "After all the drama of our life together, I can easily understand why she would prefer such a man. And I'm glad to see them both so happy."

Mugen shook his head. "I don't get it. He's so old!"

"Not that old," came the reply. "I've had my moments of jealousy over his choice."

The three watchers gasped as Mugen cried, "His choice?!?"

"I told you long ago I had a crush on him."

Mugen made a dismissive gesture. "Fuu left us cuz of you," he stated firmly. "When are you gonna tell me what happened there?"

"That's ancient history, Mugen," Jin replied. "Who cares now?"

"I do. Spill," came the order.

Jin sighed and his hand stilled on Mugen's head. Frowning, he sat lost in thought for almost a minute before speaking. "Somehow, a discussion about having children went horribly wrong. I was surprised to learn she didn't want them—had never even considered being a mother—and she got it into her head that I saw her as nothing more than a brood mare. It was terrible...."

"But you did see her that way, didn't you?" Mugen challenged. "You talked about her continuing your aristocratic Takeda family line the first time you told me about her."

"I'll not deny I always saw her as the mother of my children," Jin admitted, "but I never saw her as only that. She was much more important to me than that, but the damage was done." He sighed again.

Mugen turned on his back to grin up at his partner. "I never woulda guessed in a million years. I always thought she didn't have kids cuz she had an old man for an old man. She never wanted any, huh?"

"No, she didn't."

"I was really pissed at you when she took off."

"I know."

"But I always thought it was cuz you did something royally asinine."

"Well, apparently I did."

Mugen shrugged, turning on his side again so Jin could resume his scratching. "I wouldn't know what the hell to do with a kid anyway and neither would you."

Jin smiled, inclining his head in agreement even though Mugen couldn't see. "You're right. She and Sensei are perfect for each other. She was there for him when his health demanded it and he was there for her when her father showed up."

Mugen growled. "Asshole. I'll walk out on you when you're a kid but hey, come kiss my ass now that I'm dying."

"I'm glad Fuu was finally able to resolve things with him, but it was hard for her." Jin shook his head. "You've got to admit, Sensei is better for her than us. It's been over a decade and I've never seen a stronger relationship."

"I don't care," Mugen groused. "It just ain't right."

For long moments all was quiet. The spies glanced at each other nervously as the conversation was wandering into dangerous territory, when movement in the bed brought their attention back to the TV screen. Mugen was sitting up, grinning, causing Jin to eye him with suspicion. "What?"

"I can't believe you got a hard-on scratching my head," he laughed.

Jin feigned indignance. "Is it wrong to enjoy pleasing you?"

"You're such a dork." Mugen climbed into Jin's lap, straddling his hips, as Fuu hid her eyes behind her hand at the blatant rearrangement of his equipment.

"The dork you love," came Jin's unfazed reply. His arms wound around the still-lithe waist, pulling their hips together. Mugen removed Jin's glasses and set them on the nightstand before lowering his head to kiss playfully, tips of tongues outside of mouths sliding and dancing. Once and a while one would capture and suck while the other sighed, but then the teasing would begin again.

"Twenty years on and they still kiss like that," Yuki mused.

"We still kiss like that!" Yatsuha cried. Yuki cocked a brow in her direction and she continued more quietly, "Well...sometimes."

He grinned and grabbed her up in a hug as she giggled. "Yeah, sometimes," he agreed.

They turned back to the screen to see the lovers' very open mouths locked together. Mugen's hips rocked more urgently as they kissed, but the pale hands roaming his back and ass remained languid. Finally he grabbed hold of the silver ponytail and yanked Jin's head sideways, eliciting a moan as he dove deep. Possibly in retaliation, Jin's right hand disappeared between the splendid cheeks presented to the assembled company and suddenly Mugen was shuddering, his toes curling.

Breaking their kiss, his head sunk to Jin's shoulder. "You can fuck me if you don't take all night about it," came a muffled voice.

Jin chuckled, tucking his feet underneath him to lay Mugen on his back. "And if I do?" he asked.

"Then you can explain to everyone tomorrow morning why you needed to keep them up all night with my howling just to show off your sexual prowess."

"I'm not showing off when I do that," Jin informed him. "I simply don't want to let you go."

Mugen snorted. "Shit! When did you turn into such a sap?" The spies were charmed to witness his flushed cheeks despite the huffy protest.

Jin lowered his head and they were kissing again as he slid the soft fabric of his pajamas against Mugen's cock. Pelvises pressed together, they danced a slow, sensual dance, with only their sighs and the wet sounds of their kissing to be heard in the room.

"Mmmm," Jin intoned, grinding into Mugen's hips seductively. "This is nice." At Mugen's blissful nod, he continued, "Are you sure you want to get laid, or are you just being accommodating? We could cum like this."

"Fuck me!" Mugen commanded. "I've been horny all day. Do that thing you do. No lube, when you move in your skin."

Jin frowned. "It'll be over too soon if I do that."

"Good. Then you won't pump me full of a gallon of pre-cum."

"My, you say the most romantic things."

Mugen giggled. "Damn straight!" He was soon singing a new song once Jin apparently pressed home. "Oh, yeah!" he murmured. "Right there. Mmmm, yeah. Perfect." Jin set a steady pace and all was peaceful for a minute or so, when the commentary began anew. "Hey, I thought I said a quickie."

"Patience," came the reply.

"No way!" Mugen looked frustrated for a moment and then a sly smirk erupted on his face. "Come on, lazyass. Don't fuck me like an old man!"

Jin's eyes flashed and Mugen suddenly found his left knee at his ear and his ass pounded with piston-like speed and efficiency.

"Guh! Oh, yeah!" he cried. "More, dammit!"

Jin obliged him. He reached for himself with one hand and thrust a knuckle of the other into his mouth, cumming as quietly as he could, which was not particularly quiet in the scheme of things. Yuki and Yatsuha thanked themselves, yet again, for sending the kids to sleep over at friends' that night.

Jin collapsed, panting on Mugen's chest. Tawny hands reached to stroke the pale torso, gathering the silver strands stuck to the sweaty back and pulling them aside so Jin could cool off. "I like the color," they heard him say as he ran his fingers through the long ponytail, "but it's not so silky anymore."

"It's completely wrong that you have absolutely no grey anywhere," Jin groused, his face still buried in Mugen's neck.

"You got it for both of us," his lover told him, grinning. "Even your goddamn pubes are grey."

Only a growl was heard in response.

Finally, after several minutes the two stirred. With Jin's pajamas around his knees, Mugen's observation about the carpet matching the drapes was apparent for all to see.

"Oh my god!" Fuu squealed. "It's true!"

They both disappeared into the bathroom and the three conspirators turned to each other. "So, was it worth it?" Yatsuha whispered. The others nodded enthusiastically.

"Somehow, if they still have the hots for each other all's right with the world," Yuki decided.

"It looks like we were worried about nothing." Fuu murmured. "They really do care."

Her companions looked bemused.

"It's amazing they can stand each other, but somehow they fit," Yatsuha agreed.

Eyes turned back to the screen as Jin wandered into the room, pajama bottoms properly back in place. He curled on his side under the covers and was possibly dozing by the time a still-naked Mugen returned to bed. He spooned against Jin's back, planting a kiss on the pale shoulder peeking above the blanket as Jin reached for the lamp switch. The room was suddenly dark, and the three spies could no longer watch, but only listen.

"Hey! How come you put your pajamas back on?" Mugen cried.

"Because we're guests here."

"So what?"

"Never mind. I'm too tired to explain it to you."

"It's great to see everyone still looking so fine."

"Yes."

"Shit! All that juiciness in the palm of my hand. How'd I end up with you?"

Jin's soft chuckle could be heard. "Ah, Mugen. Didn't you know that the tail always ends up on the ass?"

Mugen snorted. "Just so we're clear about who's the ass."

"Quite clear," Jin replied.

After a few moments came a quiet, "I like your ass...guess I'll stay stuck."

There was a rustling in the sheets. "You don't regret your choice?"

"Nah. 'S good. Do you regret it?"

"Never."

A few smooches could be heard and all was silent for a several minutes until Mugen's snoring wafted over the speakers. The three conspirators shared a fond glance as Yatsuha turned off the equipment. "We naughty children should get to bed before mom and dad find out," she said with a wink.

"When can I get a copy of that tape?" Fuu asked her.

Yatsuha giggled. "Should I mail it to you or do you want to pick it up Monday?"

"I better come pick it up," Fuu decided, making for the door. "If you do this again and don't include me, I swear, I'll tell!"

"Never fear, Agent 39," Yuki smiled, "you'll be appraised of our next mission."

"Till then?" she asked.

"It's been almost three years since they last visited," he noted. "Maybe it won't be so long next time."

"Okinawa Espionage Unlimited shall never fail," Yatsuha declared, holding out her hand for the others to clasp. "I'll be waiting."

Fuu giggled, "Me too," giving her friend's hand a squeeze.

"Me three," said Yuki, joining the embrace. "Until then."

end


End file.
